Sonic Adventure 4: Total Chaos
by Kentaru Z
Summary: Esta aventura comienza cuando Knuckles vigilaba la Master Emerald, mientras una misteriosa figura lo observaba desde lo alto de un arbol. Reviews please. Terminado.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde los sucesos de Sonic Heroes y Sonic Advance 3 y el Dr. Eggman no ha atacado a Sonic y a sus amigos. Sonic sigue su vida tranquilada viajando por el mundo en busca de aventuras, Tails continua construyendo maquinas y en sus tiempos libres sigue a Sonic en sus imparables aventuras, Knuckles aun sigue protegiendo la Master Emerald en Angel Island, Amy vive en un departamento en Central City, un área de Station Square, y sigue soñando con casarse con Sonic, Cream vive con Amy y con su inseparable Chao Cheese, Big ahora vive en Emerald Ruins, una selva cerca de Emerald Town, con Froggy, Rouge vive en Central City y sigue siendo una empleada del gobierno, y por supuesto la mas grande ladrona de joyas del mundo, Shadow viaja por el mundo vigilando que todo el mundo este en paz y feliz como Maria se lo había pedido, el paradero de Omega es desconocido, al igual que el de Gamma.

Esta aventura comienza cuando Knuckles vigilaba la Master Emerald, mientras una misteriosa figura lo observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.


	2. An unexpected Friend

Chapter 1: An unexpected Friend

-….Que aburrido estoy…-suspiro Knuckles, sentado al lado de la Master Emerald- No ha ocurrido nada interesante en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera esa ladrona de joyas, ha venido ha quitarme la Master Emerald –sonrió y luego murmuro- creo que extraño discutir con ella. -

Entonces se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormido. Entonces la misteriosa figura que observaba a Knuckles descendió del árbol y dijo:

- Que patético guardián eres Knuckles- pronuncio estas palabras y luego se largo a reír con una risa malévola como la de Shadow.

Knuckles despertó de inmediato, pero no pudo ver quien le había hablado, ya que el sol le llegaba a los ojos.

- Quien eres? –exclamo.

- Me entristece ver que no te acuerdas de mi Knuckles – dijo la figura misteriosa con una voz burlona.- porque yo si me acuerdo de ti Knuckles.

Knuckles no podía ver con quien estaba hablando, pero de pronto la figura misteriosa empezó a caminar hacia el, y lo que vio le seco la boca. Tenía en frente a un hedgehog rojo, con ojos igual rojos y una sonrisa seria en su boca, era muy parecido a Sonic solo que su forma de hablar se parecía a la de Shadow.

- Sash? –dijo Knuckles, con una voz dudosa- eres tú? Sash.

- Si el único y el original, y he vuelto a cumplir lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo –pronuncio esto y se preparo para pelear.

- Veo que aun no te rindes, pero ya te dije que no –dijo Knuckles más serio que nunca.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada en estos 10 años Knuckles, pero yo si, ahora no soy el débil hedgehog que era antes, no, ahora soy fuerte, he incluso más fuerte que….. –

- Cállate, veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre, pero ni creas que serás tan fuerte como yo, a pelear!!!!!!!!! – Y con esto ambos se lanzaron a la batalla.

Unos días después en otro lugar muy alejado.

Sonic disfrutaba el sol de la tarde en la playa de Emerald Beach, cuando de pronto apareció Tails diciendo:

- SONIC!!!!!!!!!!! –grito, mientras le enseñaba algo a Sonic- mira lo que encontré.

- Ahora no Tails, estoy tomando el sol –mientras le daba la espalda.

- Pero Sonic, encontré una…..-

- Bueno, que quieres mostrarme –y se volvió hacia Tails, en ese momento quedo con la boca abierta- Tails, de donde la sacaste?

Tails tenia entre sus manos una Chaos Emerald, la de color rojo.

- La encontré en Emerald Ruins, mientras volaba en el Tornado, la vi brillar entre los árboles -sonrió a Sonic y dijo- que suerte, no?

- Si, ya lo creo que fue suer.....-

- Que paso Sonic? –pregunto Tails.

- Sonic, al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todas partes, donde te habías metido, al fin vas a casarte conmigo, espera a donde vas? –pero Amy no pudo terminar, puesto que Sonic se había largado a correr a todo prisa, para escapar de Amy.

- Sonic espera –dijo Tails.

- Que tiene Sonic, Tails? –pregunto Amy.

- No se –mintió Tails, con voz asustada, puesto que sabia que Sonic estaba escapando de Amy- mejor acompáñame a mi laboratorio, quiero estudiar esto –y le mostró la Chaos Emerald.

- Tails, una Chaos Emerald, de donde la sacaste?–

- De Emerald Ruins –contesto Tails.

- No puedo ahora, tengo un invitado o algo haci en mi departamento…….. es verdad Tails no tendrás vendas y un poco de alcohol o algo por el estilo? –

- Creo que si, déjame ir a ver a mi casa –contesto Tails.

Y fueron a la casa de Tails, entraron y el le entrego las vendas y el alcohol a Amy, luego pregunto:

- Para que son Amy? –dijo Tails.

- Para mi invitado, esta herido, crees que puedas ayudarme a curarlo? – Pregunto Amy.

- Claro, vamos con él –respondió Tails.

Y fueron al departamento de Amy, cuando entraron Tails quedo con la boca abierta. El invitado de Amy era un hedgehog muy parecido a Sonic, solo que de ojos rojos, cuerpo rojo y con el brazo herido. El hedgehog se quedo mirando a Tails y Tails al hedgehog, hasta que Amy dijo:

- Tails, te presento a Sash, un amigo mió –


	3. Repressed Memories

Chapter 2: Repressed Memories

- Eh?...hola soy Tails, y quien eres tu? –pregunto Tails algo dudoso.

- …..Humph…–gruño Sash.

- Disculpa a Sash, no le gusta hablar con otras personas, ni siquiera habla conmigo y eso que soy su amiga –contesto Amy a Tails.

- Humph... y tu fox boy, quien eres? –contesto Sash de inmediato.

- S-Soy Miles Prower, pero todos me llaman Tails, y Amy me pidió que ayudara a curar tus heridas. –dijo Tails algo asustado.

- No necesito la ayuda de un fox boy y de una hedgehog rosa, puedo cuidarme solo…….. auch, no hagas eso, quieres. –dijo Sash algo alterado, puesto que Amy le estaba limpiando sus heridas con alcohol.- te digo que puedo cuidarme solo, ahora si no les molesta me retiro, quiero estar solo. –y con esas palabras Sash se fue a una habitación con un letrero que decía ''Huéspedes''.

- Que carácter, no Amy –dijo Tails algo desconcertado- solo queríamos ayudarlo, cual es su problema? –agrego Tails.

- Nunca a tenido amigos Tails, ese es su problema, cuando alguien es amable con el, el solo gruñe y dice que no necesita a nadie más que a el mismo –dijo Amy algo triste.

- Y como lo conociste, Amy? –pregunto Tails, con una voz de curiosidad.

- Ayer, mientras iba de compras:

Flashback.

Amy cruzaba la calle con unas bolsas, que no noto que un auto a toda velocidad, iba pasando por la calle, ella soltó las bolsas y cerro los ojos.

- Este es mi fin, Sonic donde estas? –pensó.

Pero de pronto siento que alguien la tomaba en brazos y saltaba asía la vereda, Amy abrió los ojos y creyó ver a…

- Sonic! –pero vio que no era Sonic, era un hedgehog rojo- tu no eres Sonic…… cielos! –Amy vio que el hedgehog rojo, tenia muchas heridas en su cuerpo y estaba sangrando mucho- gracias amigo, como te llamas-le pregunto mientras que el la bajaba.

- Hu, hu, hu –gimió.

- Tienes muchas heridas! Deberías ir a un hospital –

- Hu, hu… hu –el Hedgehog rojo cerro los ojos y callo al piso inconciente.

- Por dios! –Amy lo levanto y logro arrastrar hasta su departamento- te curare esas heridas –pero el hedgehog rojo no contesto, seguía desmayado.

Amy trajo alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, mojo el algodón con un poco de alcohol y limpio sus heridas, luego las vendo con mucho cuidado, luego lo acostó en el sillón, luego en la noche el hedgehog despertó.

- Eh? Donde estoy? –pregunto, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Estas en mi departamento –respondió Amy, quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado del sillón- gracias por salvarme, por cierto mi nombre es Amy Rose –

- Tu curaste mis heridas? –le pregunto y Amy le respondió con una sonrisa- gracias Amy, soy Sash the Hedgehog, deberías tener mas cuidado al cruzar la calle, hedgehogs lindas como tu son difíciles de encontrar –

- Bueno –dijo Amy algo sonrojada- quieres algo de comer? –

- No, gracias –

- Bueno iré a prepararte la habitación de huéspedes, te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes –

- No te preocupes –

- Insisto, por cierto como te hiciste esas heridas? –

- Me las hice en una pelea –

- Con quien? –

- Lo siento, pero no puedo responder –

Amy se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, para preparar la cama en que dormiría Sash.

Fin del Flashback.

- Y haci conocí a Sash -

- Vaya, bueno tengo que irme suerte con Sash, adiós –se despidió Tails.

- Hasta luego –contesto Amy.

Al día siguiente.

- Sonic, Sonic donde estas necesito tu ayuda! –gritaba Amy.

- Sonic no esta, acaba de salir –dijo Tails- que pasa? –pregunto.

- Sash se escapo, fui dejarle desayuno y no estaba –dijo Amy desesperada.

- No, te preocupes, buscare a Sonic y le pediré su ayuda –dijo Tails.

- Gracias, Tails –dijo Amy, con más calma.

Tails se separo de Amy y se dirigió hacia Emerald Ruins, Tails sobrevolaba los árboles para ver si percibía a Sonic, estuvo como una hora buscando a Sonic entre los árboles y los arbustos, hasta que de pronto una de sus colas se enredo con una rama.

- Rayos –exclamo Tails- que haré ahora? –se pregunto a si mismo.- Ya se! –grito con voz animada.

Entonces empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado contrario del arbusto y logro safarse de las ramas, pero el problema fue que corrió tan rápido que no noto un charco de lodo y cuando lo piso se resbalo y comenzó a caer desde lo alto de una loma hacia un gran cañon, iba tan rápido que solo logro agarrarse con una mano del borde del cañon, ya no le quedaban fuerzas después de la carrera para levantarse o para mover sus colas, parecía su fin hasta que un misterioso personaje apareció de entre los árboles y lo sujeto de sus manos y le dijo:

- Tranquilo, pequeño amigo, todo estará bien –entonces lo jalo devuelta a borde del peñasco, Tails tenia los ojos cerrados así que no vio los ojos de su salvador y cuando los abrió, no pudo creer lo que vio.

- Tikal! –grito muy impresionado. La joven echidna de color naranja con ojos azules, lo miro con ojos de sorpresa.

- Lo siento, pequeño amigo, pero mi nombre es Tika, no Tikal y tu, quien eres? –pregunto la echidna con una voz tan dulce, que todo el miedo de Tails desapareció en un instante, Tails se le quedo mirando unos momentos, Tika era idéntica a Tikal en todo, la cara, la voz, los ojos, hasta usaba la misma ropa que Tikal, no entendía que pasaba, pero de pronto reacciono.

- S-Soy T-Tails, bueno haci me llaman mis amigos, mi nombre real es Miles Prower –contesto Tails, algo nervioso.- gracias por salvarme Tika –dijo Tails.

- De nada Tails, no te importa que te llame así, verdad? –pregunto Tika.

- No, no importa, no te preocupes –dijo Tails con una voz muy animada.

- Es peligroso este lugar de Emerald Ruins, que hacías aquí, Tails? –pregunto Tika, aun con esa voz dulce.

- Busco a mi amigo Sonic, de casualidad no has visto a un hedgehog azul, por aquí? –pregunto Tails.

- Lo siento pero no –contesto Tika- pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, ven vamos –dijo Tika y regresaron a Central City.

Hace tres días en Angel Island.

- Me pregunto si ese apestoso equidna, seguirá guardando la Master Emerald –dijo Rouge mientras se dirigía hacia el altar de la Master Emerald- realmente no quiero pelear con el ahora, solo quiero mi emerald –exclamo Rouge y luego murmuro- aunque, he extrañado discutir y pelear con el -

Cuando llego al altar, se le erizaron los pelos y la boca se le seco, delante de la Master Emerald yacía el cuerpo inconciente de Knuckles cubierto de sangre.

- No! –grito Rouge y se acerco al cuerpo, de pronto sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, y no era una, eran muchas- no –exclamo- no puedo estar llorando por el, pero no el no puede estar…………… muerto, aun lo nenecito a mi lado. -Y sujeto el torso de Knuckles con sus brazos y lloro mas profundo todavía, entonces acerco su cabeza al pecho de Knuckles y escucho algo, un latido. Las lágrimas cesaron de inmediato.

- Aun no es tarde. –dijo y recostó el cuerpo de Knuckles en el suelo y fue al bosque a buscar algo de agua ,hojas y una lianas. Limpio las heridas con el agua y las cubrió con las hojas y las apretó con las lianas para detener la hemorragia. Con las hojas que le quedaron le hizo un cojín a Knuckles y coloco la cabeza de Knuckles bajo el cojín de hojas. Entonces dijo:

- No te preocupes, te llevare de alguna manera con un medico –y con decir eso fue al bosque por mas hojas, lianas y ahora por algunas ramas. Con todo eso logro hacerle una camilla a Knuckles, coloco el cuerpo de Knuckles en la camilla y ato cada uno de los extremos de la camilla a una liana, luego las ato a su cintura y comenzó el vuelo hacia la Central City. Voló durante unos veinte minutos hasta que diviso Central City, estaba cansada no era fácil llevar el cuerpo de Knuckles, mientras volaba, pero de alguna manera logro llevarlo hasta el hospital. Los doctores salieron de inmediato y lo llevaron a urgencias.

Dos horas después.

- Como esta Dr. –pregunto Rouge con voz preocupada.

- No perdió tanta sangre, como creíamos, estará bien –contesto el Dr.- puede pasar a verlo cuando guste, esta en la sala H-16, pero no se si habrá despertado –agrego el Dr.

- Gracias – contesto Rouge.

En ese momento Rouge se sintió muy aliviada, se dirigió a la sala H-16 y entro sin tocar, pensando que Knuckles estaría inconsciente, pero.

- No, te enseñaron a tocar –dijo la voz de Knuckles.

Rouge casi se pone a llorar de alegría por ver a Knuckles hay sentado en la cama, hablando con ella, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero logro contenerse.

- Veo, que estas bien –dijo con una voz muy seria.

- Me dijeron que te me habías traído aquí, es verdad, porque yo no podía creerlo. –dijo Knuckles con una voz burlona.

- Cállate -dijo Rouge, algo molesta- te traje para ver si en agradecimiento me dabas tu Master Emerald –mintió Rouge, no queria decirle que lo trajo porque tenia miedo de perderlo.

- Ni lo sueñas, cuantas veces debo decirte que esa esmeralda es mía, solo mía, entendiste ahora? –dijo Knuckles con una voz que mezclaba tristeza y decepción, realmente quería oír que ella lo trajo porque estaba preocupada de el, y no por el beneficio personal.

- Bueno, bueno, ahora dime quien te hizo esas heridas –exclamo Rouge.

- No tengo porque decirte, son asuntos personales –contesto Knuckles.

- Me debes un favor, así que dímelo. –protesto Rouge.

- Muy bien fue Sash. –dijo Knuckles.

- Quien? –pregunto Rouge.

- Sash, Sash the Hedgehog, un hedgehog rojo a querido la Master Emerald desde que lo conozco, ahora volvió para tomarla. –dijo Knuckles con una voz seria.

- Como que volvió y para que quiere mi Master Emerald. –Dijo Rouge.

- Es mi Master Emerald y si volvió, después de diez largos años, volvió. –Contesto Knuckles aun serio.

- Diez años y como lo conociste –volvió a preguntar Rouge.

- Hace diez años cuando tenía seis años, encontré a un hedgehog de mi misma edad en el bosque y:

Flashback.

El pequeño Knuckles caminaba por Angel Island cuando de pronto.

- Hola quien eres? –le pregunto Knuckles a un hedgehog que estaba hay parado, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Soy Sash, Sash the Hedgehog y tu quien eres? –le pregunto Sash secándose las lagrimas, con su mano.

- Soy Knuckles the Echidna, guardián de la Master Emerald y de Angel Island, que te ocurre, estas perdido? Donde estas tus padres-

- Yo no tengo padres, eh estado solo hace mucho tiempo, y ahora esta mañana desperté aquí –

- Vaya, bueno… puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres –le dijo Knuckles, quien le sonrió.

- Bueno, si no hay problema –

- Claro que no vamos –y Knuckles le pego unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sash y los comenzaron a caminar- y dime Sash cuantos años tienes? –

- Tengo 6 años –

- Igual que yo, bueno espero que seamos amigos –

Los dos llegaron al Templo de la Master Emerald y Sash se quedo boquiabierto al ver la gran piedra verde.

- Vaya que gran joya -

- Si esa es la Master Emerald, mi deber es protegerla –le contesto Knuckles.

Y los días pasaron, y Knuckles y Sash se hicieron grandes amigos, hasta que una noche, Sash miraba la Master Emerald y le dijo a Knuckles.

- Knuckles me gustaría ser un guardián como tu, crees que podría? –

- Claro Sash, no veo porque no –le respondió Knuckles.

- Y crees que podría proteger la Master Emerald, contigo? –pero Knuckles contesto, solo se quedo callado y dijo.

- Sash esta tarea podría ser muy peligrosa y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara –

- No es cierto, puedo ayudarte, puede serte muy útil –

- No, ya te dije que no! –y Knuckles golpeo a Sash en la cara, tirándolo al piso- Sash, espera no quise hacerlo, en serio, es solo que… -pero Knuckles no pudo terminar.

- No, entiendo, pero algún día volveré y veras que si puedo ser un guardián y si es necesario me llevare la Master Emerald –y Sash salio corriendo y se perdió entre los árboles.

- Sash! Espera! –gritaba Knuckles, hasta que al final solo susurro- lo siento –

Fin del Flashback.

Han pasado diez largos años desde esa terrible noche, la cual nunca olvidare. –dijo Knuckles con un fuerte tono de tristeza.

- Y para que quiere, este Sash, la Master Emerald? –pregunto Rouge.

- No lo se, Rouge, no lo se –contesto Knuckles.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, es mejor que descanses volverá a verte uno de estos días, bueno adiós –y dicho eso, le guiño un ojo y salio de la sala.

- Espero que vuelvas pronto –Le dijo Knuckles y luego murmuro, para que Rouge no lo escuchara- te he extrañado mucho -


	4. The Master Emerald broken again

Chapter 3: The Master Emerald broken again

Hoy.

Tails y Tika habían llegado a Central City, corrían por la calle hacia el departamento de Amy, cuando de pronto se encontraron con Rouge.

- R-Rouge! –dijo Tails.

- Vaya, hola pequeño fox boy………….. Y quien es tu amiga? –pregunto Rouge, mirando de reojo a Tika.

- Soy Tika y tu eres……….? –dijo Tika.

- Humph, soy Rouge the Bat…………… es verdad, Tails tu amigo Knuckles esta en hospital, creo que deberías ir a verlo. -exclamo Rouge.

- Que! Knuckles en el hospital, como, que le paso, Rouge? –pregunto Tails con preocupación.

- Eso no importa ahora. –contesto Rouge, algo alterada.

- P-pero, bueno, y como esta?, hace cuanto que esta hay? –pregunto Tails aun con un tono de preocupación.

- Hace tres días que esta hay, y esta bien te lo aseguro. –dijo Rouge, un poco mas calmada.

- Estas segura? –exclamo Tails a Rouge.

- Que no confías en mi –dijo Rouge algo molesta- además, vengo de verlo en el hospital, y esta bien. –agrego Rouge.

- Bueno iremos a verlo, pero no podemos ahora, estamos algo ocupados. –dijo Tails más calmado.

- Vaya, amigo yo lo he estado visitando todos los días… mejor olvídenlo, yo me voy, adiós pequeño Tails. –se despidió Rouge y luego se fue corriendo, hasta que la perdieron de vista.

Tails y Tika siguieron corriendo hasta que Tika dijo:

- Tails, quien es Knuckles? –

- Knuckles?, es un amigo nuestro, es un echidna como tu. –contesto Tails. En ese momento Tails noto que Tika se había detenido, su cara demostraba un gran asombro.

- U-un echidna?, dijiste un echidna! –dijo con gran alegría- T-Tails podríamos ir a verlo, es que, es que………………….. Yo nunca he conocido a otro echidna. –agrego, con algo de tristeza.

- Claro, si tu quieres –contesto Tails- vamos es por aquí. –

- Gracias Tails, vamos, rápido –dijo Tika con gran emoción y alegría.

Y haci se dirigieron al hospital, cuando llegaron Tails le pregunto a la recepcionista cual era la habitación de Knuckles y luego le dijo a Tika:

- Tika voy a llamar a Amy, para que le avise a Sonic de que Knuckles esta en el hospital. –

Y haci fueron a un teléfono público que estaba en la entrada. Y Tails llamo al celular de Amy.

- Alo?, Amy –dijo Tails.

- Si, Tails hola!, encontraste a Sash? –dijo Amy.

- No, pero Knuckles esta en el hospital, avisa…………. –

- En el hospital!!!! Que le paso? –interrumpió Amy.

- Te lo digo luego, avísale a Sonic si lo vez, adiós –dijo Tails.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes, adiós –se despidió Amy.

Entonces fueron a la habitación de Knuckles, tocaron, pero nadie contesto, entonces decidieron entrar. Al entrar vieron a Knuckles, parado cerca de la ventana practicando su uno-dos.

- Knuckles, hola!! –grito Tails.

- Ah? A eres tu Tails, no te ensañaron a tocar antes de entrar. –dijo Knuckles, en forma de broma.

- Toque, pero no me oíste. –dijo Tails, algo molesto.

- No te oí, y quien es tu amiga? –dijo Knuckles mientras que indicaba a Tika con los ojos.

- Ella es Tika, quería conocerte, verdad Tika……………. Tika? –dijo Tails, al ver que Tika no respondía.

- Es algo callada, aunque me recuerda a Tikal, bueno hola soy Knuckles the Echidna –exclamo Knuckles mientras le estiraba la mano, para que la estrechara, pero Tika no hizo nada.

- Tika, estas bien? –pregunto Tails.

- H-hola s-soy T-tika –dijo, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Knuckles, cuando se soltaron, Tika estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Perdónala Knuckles, es que nunca había visto a otro echidna. –le susurro Tails a Knuckles al oído, para que Knuckles no creyera que Tika era descortés.

- Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco había conocido a otro echidna, sin contar a Tikal, pero ella era un espíritu. –dijo Knuckles con algo gracia.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha –se rió Tika- veo que tu tampoco habías conocido a otro echidna. –

- Bueno basta de eso, Knuckles porque estas aquí? Que te paso? –pregunto Tails.

- Me pelee con alguien y los dos quedamos mal heridos –contesto Knuckles- ahora a que van a hacer? –

- Vamos al departamento de Amy –le dijo Tails.

- Entonces voy con ustedes, me dijeron que hoy podía irme, además todavía debo volver a Angel Island. -

- Creo que deberías quedarte más tiempo. –agrego Tails.

- No lo creo, vamos –contesto Knuckles, algo molesto.

Entonces mientras Knuckles, Tails y Tika salían del hospital, vieron que un objeto azul, se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad y cuando se detuvo en frente de ellos, Tails dijo:

- Sonic, donde estabas? –

- Escapaba de Amy, oye Knuckles supe que te caíste de Angel Island. –se reía Sonic de Knuckles.

- Será mejor, que te calles! –dijo Knuckles, furioso.

- Ah? Tikal eres tú? –dijo Sonic, mientras observaba a Tika.

- No, mi nombre Tika, tu debes ser Sonic, verdad? Mucho gusto. –dijo Tika con una voz amable.

- Vaya, bueno si soy Sonic, mucho gusto. –contesto Sonic el saludo, con algo de sorpresa, por la respuesta de Tika.

- Mejor vamos rápido al departamento de Amy, debe estar esperándonos. –dijo Tails, con una voz seria.

- Esta bien, vamonos –contesto Sonic, algo molesto por el apuro de Tails.

Entonces se dirigieron al departamento, Sonic iba a la cabeza mientras que todos lo seguían, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alcanzarlo. Cuando llegaron Amy, estaba afuera.

- SONIC!!!!!!! –grito.

- Ahora no Amy –le dijo Tails a Amy, mientras Knuckles sujetaba a Sonic, quien trataba de escapar de nuevo.

- Tails dime lo encontraste? –le pregunto Amy a Tails.

- No, lo lamento. –se disculpo Tails.

- A quien buscaban? –pregunto Sonic con curiosidad.

- A un amigo mió, Sonic –contesto Amy.

- Podríamos ir a Angel Island, tengo que ver como esta la Master Emerald. –dijo Knuckles, algo enojado.

- Muy bien, vamos rápido. –dijo Sonic, con mucho entusiasmo.

Y se dirigieron a Angel Island, usaron el Tornado de Tails para llegar rápido a la isla flotante, Tails iba en el asiento del piloto, Amy y Tika compartieron el asiento del copiloto y Sonic y Knuckles fueron en las alas. Una vez que aterrizaron se dirigieron rápidamente al templo de la Master Emerald, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, un hedgehog de color rojo estaba parado enfrente de la Master Emerald, riendo, con una riza, muy parecida a la de Shadow.

- Y quien es ese? –pregunto Sonic. Entonces el hedgehog rojo dejo de reír, se dio media vuelta, miro a su alrededor y dijo:

- Y quien eres tu blue hedgehog? –

- Sash, maldito inútil, sabia que estarías aquí! –dijo Knuckles, con gran ira.

- Sash, que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando –dijo Amy.

- Tú conoces a este desgraciado. –dijo Knuckles, con gran sorpresa.

- Claro, es mi amigo, el que Tails estaba ayudándome a buscar. –contesto Amy.

- Knuckles, veo que tu también sigues con vida –dijo Sash- creí que te había derrotado en nuestra pelea. -

- Como vez no, pero ahora yo seré el ganador –contesto Knuckles lleno de ira.

- Comencemos entonces. –dijo Sash de inmediato.

Ambos se lanzaron a la batalla, saltando al mismo tiempo, Knuckles le dio un golpe en el estomago a Sash, y Sash le respondió con una patada en la cara, después de eso Knuckles le dio a Sash unos golpes consecutivos, los cuales Sash esquivo con mucha facilidad, luego Sash le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Knuckles, pero Knuckles no retrocedió, sino que le dio un golpe en la cara a Sash, el cual hizo que saliera despedido hacia una columna de piedra, hasta chocar con ella, la columna se partió en miles de pedazos, los cuales cayeron sobre Sash, Sash quitándose los pedazos de la columna de de piedra de enzima, mostró una cara llena de odio y angustia, y grito:

- MASTER LIGHTNING!!!!!! –un rayo verde salio de la mano de Sash, chocando directamente contra Knuckles, el rayo hizo que Knuckles cayera al piso, pero Knuckles se levanto de inmediato y entonces grito:

- THUNDER ARROW!!!!!! –un rayo rojo salio de su mano, el cual se dirigió directamente a Sash, cuando lo golpeo, Sash también callo al piso, cuando se levanto, se preparo para disparar otro Master Lightning, pero Amy se coloco en medio de los dos, entonces Sash dijo:

- Quítate, no quiero lastimarte, pero lo haré si es necesario. –

- No me quitare, vasta de pelear, Sash porque atacas a Knuckles –le pregunto Amy.

- Porque el tiene algo que debe ser mió, la Master Emerald –dijo Sash, con una voz llena de furia.

- Pero, porque tiene que ser tuya? Esa esmeralda es de Knuckles –contesto Amy.

- Debe ser mía, lo siento dentro de mi, su poder, su energía, es mi destino, te lo aseguro, ahora hasta a un lado. Y dicho esto, empujo con fuerza a Amy, asiéndola a un lado. Pero cuando se preparaba para atacar a Knuckles, Sash salio despido al piso, ya que Sonic lo había pateado en la cara.

- No interfieras, blue hedgehog. –dijo Sash mientras estiraba su mano- MASTER LIGHTNING!!!!!! –y el rayo verde se dirigió contra Sonic, el cual rápidamente estiro su mano y grito:

- SONIC WIND!!!!!! –una ráfaga de viento azul, se dirigió hacia Sash, pero ambos poderes chocaron formando una pequeña explosión, la que hizo que Sonic y Sash salieran despedidos hacia el piso. En ese momento Sash se levanto y dijo:

- Veo, que no tienes el suficiente valor como para enfrentarme solo, pero volveré, pero antes de irme –dijo, y luego estiro su mano, apunto hacia la Master Emerald y grito:

- MASTER LIGHTNING!!!!!! –y el rayo verde choco contra la Master Emerald, la cual se rompió en miles de pedazos, y Sash se alejo riendo a carcajadas con una riza maligna.

- NO!!!!!! –grito Knuckles, mientras veía los pedazos alegarse y caer a distintas partes.

- No puede ser que Sash, sea malo, pensé, pensé que era mi amigo –dijo Amy con tristeza, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Knuckles, estas bien? –le pregunto Tika. Con voz de preocupación.

- No te preocupes, puedo reconstruirla, solo necesito todos los fragmentos. –contesto Knuckles.

- Me refería a que si tu estabas bien. –exclamo Tika- la batalla fue muy dura. –

- Yo estoy bien, he tenido mayores retos. –dijo Knuckles.

- Será mejor que descansen, la pelea fue muy dura –dijo Tails a Knuckles y a Sonic- tu también deberías descansar Amy. –le dijo Tails a Amy, quien aun lloraba.

- Esta bien, lo haré. –contesto Amy, secándose las lagrimas.

Pero de pronto Angel Island comenzó a caer, después del gran estremecimiento, Amy se quedo dormida, Tika le curaba sus heridas a Knuckles y Tails revisaba si Sonic tenia algún daño. Entonces decidieron volver a Central City.

Unas horas mas tarde, en una base subterránea un misterioso científico recibía una inesperada visita.


	5. Dr Eggman’s Return

Chapter 4: Dr. Eggman's Return

- Finalmente, mi más grande creación esta lista –dijo el Dr. Eggman- ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ahora solo necesito las Chaos Emerald y finalmente destruiré a Sonic ha, ha, ha, ha, ha -

- De verdad destruirás a Sonic, Dr. Eggman? –dijo una voz en las sombras.

- Quien esta hay? Muéstrate. –dijo el Dr. Eggman. Y una misteriosa figura apareció de entre las sombras, era un hedgehog rojo, el cual dijo:

- Soy Sash the Hedgehog, y vengo a hacer un trato. –le dijo Sash a Eggman.

- Un trato? –dijo Eggman con curiosidad.

- Si, un trato que nos beneficia a los dos. –contesto Sash.

- Que clase de trato? –pregunto Eggman.

- Yo te ayudare a conseguir las Chaos Emerald y tu me ayudaras a conseguir la Master Emerald, que tal? –exclamo Sash.

- Y de que forma las encontraras? Eh Sash –le dijo Eggman a Sash.

- Soy un Treasure Hunter –contesto Sash, y le estiro la mano.

- Muy bien, es un trato –contesto Eggman, estrechándole la mano. Luego Eggman se acerco a un switch, lo jalo y dijo:

- Despierta, mi gran creación, E-124 Infinite, el más poderoso de mi serie E-100. –

- Escucho y obedezco amo Robotnik. –dijo un robot que era muy parecido a Omega solo que de color verde.

- Creí que el más poderoso era Omega –dijo Sash.

- Lo era, pero ahora Infinite es el mas fuerte, lo equipe con cada una de las habilidades de los antiguos E-100, menos los de Gamma y Omega –Eggman hizo una pausa- ahora Infinite, tráeme al menos tres Chaos Emerald, con eso es mas que suficiente para empezar el ritual –dijo Eggman.

- Ritual? –pregunto Sash.

- Te lo explicare luego, ahora vamos debemos ir a Emerald Ruins –contesto Eggman- muy bien, iremos en el Egg Carrier 3, en marcha –dijo Eggman, con una voz vanidosa.

- Roger, amo Robotnik –dijo Infinite.

- Aquí vamos. –dijo Sash.

Y se pusieron en marcha el Egg Carrier 3 era más grande que cualquier otra nave de Eggman, cuando llegaron Sash, Eggman e Infinite descendieron, y Eggman les dijo:

- Nos quedaremos aquí, ahora Infinite vete, trae al menos una Chaos Emerald. –pero Infinite no contesto.

- Roger, amo Robotnik –contesto Infinite, y se fue a cumplir su misión.

- Bien me voy, debo completar algo en ARK –dijo Eggman.

- En ARK!!! –grito Sash sorprendido- y que estas haciendo? -

- Eso no te incumbe, pronto lo sabrás, además que harás tu mientras tanto? –pregunto Eggman.

- Yo buscare otra Chaos Emerald –contesto Sash.

Y se separaron, Infinite fue a Central City al banco federal.

- Analizando datos…… Chaos Emerald encontrada…… capturar Chaos Emerald. –decia Infinite.

He Infinite entro al banco, los guardias trataron de detenerlo pero Infinite los derribo, fue hacia la bóveda de máxima seguridad y destruyo la puerta de titanio reforzado con un láser de calor. Entro a la bóveda y escaneo el cuarto, cuando localizo la Chaos Emerald, la cual era la de color blanco, la tomo, la guardo y salio del banco, pero de pronto algo lo pateo, tirándolo al piso, cuando se levanto escaneo el lugar y dijo:

- Alerta…… Hedgehog Sonic a la vista…… Iniciar modo de batalla. –

- Vaya un tipo nuevo, ha! sabia que debía volver de Angel Island de inmediato. –dijo Sonic.

- Iniciando modo E-121 Phi –dijo Infinite.

Y el cuerpo de Infinite se transformo, sus piernas se alargaron, y sus brazos dejaron se hicieron mas estrechos y ganaron mas movilidad. Y entonces empezó a moverse como Sonic. En ese momento Sonic recibió un golpe en la cara, seguido de una patadas.

- No lo creo –dijo. Y pateo a Infinite en la cara y se arrojo contra el, pero Infinite lo esquivo y dijo:

- SONIC WIND!!!!!! –y la ráfaga de viento azul choco contra Sonic, el cual quedo aturdido en el piso.

- Ya basta!!! –grito Knuckles y golpeo a Infinite, el cual salio despedido contra un semáforo. Cuando Infinite se levanto dijo:

- Cambio de modo…… modo E-101 MKII –y su cuerpo se volvió a trasformar, sus piernas desaparecieron, y las reemplazaron unos propulsores, sus brazos se hicieron anchos denuevo, pero envés de dedos, le salieron unos cañones.

- Retirada…… Objetivo cumplido…… No más distracciones. –dijo Infinite, mientras se retiraba volando del lugar.

- Quien seria ese? –dijo Knuckles.

- No lo se –contesto Sonic.

- Era un robot de Eggman –dijo la voz de Tails.

- Tails, a se cuanto estas aquí? –le pregunto Sonic.

- Lo suficiente, para saber que era un E-100. –contesto Tails.

- Como Gamma y Omega –dijo Knuckles.

- Si, creo que Eggman ha vuelto a sus andadas. –exclamo Tails.

- Perfecto, ya me estaba aburriendo de que ese viejo gordo no hiciera nada. –dijo Sonic con entusiasmo.

- Pero Sonic –dijo Tails, algo desanimado.

- Eso no importa ahora, debemos buscar los fragmentos de la Master Emerald. –dijo Knuckles.

- Búscalos tú, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – dijo Sonic. Y haci se separaron Tails se fue con Sonic, y Knuckles fue a buscar los fragmentos de la Master Emerald.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña oficina, un extraño paquete le fue entregado al Chaotix Detective Agency.


	6. Team Chaotix enter in action

Chapter 5: Team Chaotix enter in action

- Que es? Que es? –preguntaba Charmy con entusiasmo.

- Ahora, lo veremos Charmy –le contesto Vector, mientras abría el extraño paquete. Dentro del paquete había una carta, una tarjeta de crédito y un celular. Primero abrieron la carta en ella decia:

Para el Chaotix Detective Agency:

Si están leyendo esto, quiere decir que todo marcha de acuerdo a mis planes, llamen al número que esta registrado en el celular y esperen instrucciones.

Firma: Su cliente.

- Que hacemos? –pregunto Vector a sus compañeros.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Espio.

- Llamemos, llamemos –decia Charmy.

- Muy bien, llamare –se decidió Vector, busco en el celular, solo había un numero registrado, así que llamo. De pronto una voz chillona contesto y dijo:

- Me alegra, que hayan recibido el paquete a tiempo, pedí un Servicio Premium, para que les llegara de inmediato. –

- Bueno, que se le ofrece –le dijo Vector.

- He oído de su buena reputación, así que nesecito que hagan lo siguiente, soy un…… coleccionista, y hay algo que nesecito que encuentren para mi.

- Bueno, que seria? –le pregunto Vector.

- Una Chaos Emerald –dijo la voz.

- Una Chaos Emerald!!! –Contesto Vector alarmado- y de donde quiere que la saquemos. –

- Son detectives no? Ustedes pueden arreglárselas solos, no? La tarjeta de crédito es para ustedes, considérenla la mitad de su paga, tiene un saldo de quinientos mil dólares y son exclu…… -

- QUINIENTOS MIL DOLARES!!! –Vector casi se desmaya.

- Si, pero son exclusivos para la misión, deben utilizarlos para comida, viajes o alguna otra cosa que neseciten, recibirán la otra parte terminado el trabajo, tienen setenta idos horas para conseguirla, una vez que tengan la Chaos Emerald, llámenme, entendido?

- Entendido!!! –le dijo Vector.

- Perfecto, cambio y fuera. –dijo la voz y colgó. En ese momento Vector vio a sus camaradas y dijo:

- Chicos, nos sacamos la lotería con este cliente, nos pagara quinientos mil por conseguirle una Chaos Emerald, que tal?

- Y de donde la vamos a sacar, no tenemos suficiente dinero, ni para viajes, o hasta para comer. –opino Espio

- Eso lo tenemos cubierto, la tarjeta tiene un saldo de quinientos mil dólares, podemos utilizarla para cubrir esos gastos.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscar la Chaos Emerald, del cliente –dijo Charmy, y de inmediato salio de la oficina, pero Vector lo sujeto y le dijo:

- Espera Charmy, debemos averiguar donde podemos obtener la Chaos Emerald, primero. –Le dijo Vector.- y solo tenemos setenta idos horas para conseguir la Chaos Emerald. –

- Entonces vamonos –dijo Espio.

- Muy bien, esta decidido, el Chaotix Detective Agency toma este caso, andando!!! –grito Vector con mucho entusiasmo.

- Andando!!! –grito Charmy.

- Roger –murmuro Espio.

Y haci comenzaron su búsqueda, se separaron, para cubrir mas terreno, Vector fue a revisar Internet, con Charmy a un Ciber Café, y Espio busco información por su parte. Cuando se reunieron Vector dijo:

- Encontraron algo? –

- Nada –contestaron Espio y Charmy al mismo tiempo.

- Pues yo si, resulta que se realizara una subasta aquí en Central City, y uno de los mayores objetos a ser subastados es la Chaos Emerald de color celeste, pero su precio supera lo estimado, así que no se que haremos? –dijo Vector.

- Y si llamamos al cliente, y le pedimos el dinero necesario. –sugirió Espio.

- Lo intentare –dijo Vector. Y llamo al cliente, cuando contesto la voz chillona dijo:

- Y bien, han encontrado algo? –

- Si, pero es un articulo a ser subastado y cuesta mas de diez millones, que podemos hacer? –le explico Vector.

- Entonces róbenla. –dijo la voz.

- QUE!!! –Grito Vector- ESO ES UN INSULTO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NOS CONFUNDA, SOMOS DETECTIVES, NO LADRONES, ASI QUE PIENSE EN OTRA FORMA!!! –

- Muy bien, Muy bien… ustedes esperen, yo les avisare lo que harán, en cuanto pueda. -le dijo la voz chillona.

- Bien, adiós –Y Vector colgó.

- Y bien? –pregunto Espio.

- Nada, hay que esperar instrucciones, pero vamos al lugar de la subasta. –les dijo Vector.

Y se dirigieron asía el lugar donde se realizaría la subasta, pero cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de policías, averiguaron que alguien había entrado y había robado la Chaos Emerald que iba a ser subastada.

- Quien lo habrá hecho? –se pregunto Vector.

- No lo se…...... espera alguien nos observa. –dijo Espio, mientras observaba el área.

- Quien donde esta? Espio a donde vas? –dijo Vector, mientras veía como Espio trepaba para llegar a lo alto de un edificio.

- Sigámoslo –dijo Charmy. Y Charmy y Vector siguieron a Espio. Cuando Espio llego a la sima del edificio se encontró con un hedgehog rojo, el cual tenía la Chaos Emerald en su mano, y el hedgehog le dijo:

- Veo que sus habilidades no son una broma, soy Sash the Hedgehog –dijo Sash, con un tono burlón.

- Entrega la Chaos Emerald, ahora!!! –le exigió Espio.

- Y si acaso me rehusara. –dijo Sash.

- Temo que debo insistir –dijo Espio. Y se lanzo contra Sash, lanzándole uno de sus Shurikens, el cual Sash logro esquivar y le respondió con un golpe en la cara, pero Espio lo recibió y le devolvió una patada, luego ambos se dieron un golpe en la cara, los cuales hicieron que salieran despedidos hacia el piso. En ese momento Sash se levanto, y estiro su mano y grito:

- MASTER LIGHTNING –un rayo de color verde salio disparado de su mano hacia Espio, pero Espio lo esquivo, y de pronto, Espio desapareció. Sash estaba desconcertado, pero de pronto una lluvia de Shurikens empezó a atacar a Sash, Sash lograba esquivarlos, pero de pronto apunto asía un lugar y dijo:

- Te encontré – y realizo un Homing Attack asía el lugar que había apuntado, pero choco contra algo, y de la nada salio Espio. Sash estaba apunto de darle el golpe final a Espio, pero Charmy y Vector llegaron y dijeron:

- Deja a Espio –

- Y si no lo hago? –dijo Sash.

- Lo pagaras…… un momento esa es la Chaos Emerald, entrégala –dijo Vector.

- Me temo que no puedo, además su cliente ya no necesita de sus servicios –le dijo Sash.

- De que hablas? –dijo Vector sorprendido. En ese momento sonó el celular, y Vector contesto.

- Ya no necesito de sus servicios, por cierto, la tarjeta no tenia crédito, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –se escucho la risa chillona del cliente, hasta que colgó.

- Que significa esto, explícate!!! –grito Vector, muy enojado.

- Su cliente, era el Dr. Eggman, quería que ustedes encontraran una Chaos Emerald, por el, pero al final, se arrepintió –explico Sash.

- Cielos, entonces no iban a pagarnos? –pregunto Charmy.

- Claro que no, su cliente era Eggman, después de todo –le dijo Sash a Charmy- ahora me voy, cuiden del chamaleon, adiós. –y se fue saltando de edificio a edificio.

- Lo seguimos? –dijo Charmy.

- No, hay que ver como esta Espio. –le dijo Vector.

- Yo estoy bien, pero lo dejaron escapar. –exclamo Espio, que estaba sentado en el piso.

- Ahora que? –pregunto Charmy.

- Atraparemos a Eggman, esta vez no se escapara del castigo del Chaotix Detective Agency, apuesto a que ese tal Sash trabaja para Eggman, así que vamos tener que seguirlo, no podemos perder su rastro. –dijo Vector, lleno de ira.

- Si seguirlo!!! –grito Charmy.

- Roger –dijo Espio, que ya estaba de pie.

- Vamos, entonces. –grito Vector.

Y mientras el Chaotix Detective Agency sigue al misterioso Sash the Hedgehog, un misterioso hedgehog negro avanza por la ciudad a toda velocidad.


	7. An unknown feeling

Chapter 6: An unknown feeling

- Yo voy por el balón –dijo un pequeño niño, mientras cruzaba la calle para buscar su balón de football, mientras un auto a toda velocidad avanzaba por la calle, el conductor no nota cuando el niño cruza y cuando esta a punto de chocar con el, una misteriosa sombra se cruza, toma al niño en sus brazos, y esquiva el auto.

- No sabes que debes tener cuidado al cruzar la calle –dijo Shadow al niño.

- G-Gracias Señor –dijo el niño, algo asustado por los hechos.

- Eso fue por Maria, todos deben tener una oportunidad de ser felices. –Y con esto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

- GRACIAS!!! –grito el niño, aunque Shadow no lo escucho.

- Maria…… he dedicado mi vida a cumplir tu sueño, espero que tu alma este feliz, donde quiera que este. –murmuro Shadow, deteniéndose en el parque y sentándose en una banca. Se quedo mirando a unos niños que jugaban beisball.

- Este ultimo tiempo, no he hecho mas que ayudar a humanos que lo único que hacen es destruir su mundo con armas y guerras, irónicamente yo soy un arma de guerra, pero tengo corazón, un corazón como el de Maria –pensó Shadow- porque yo, un arma, debo tener sentimientos, solo me hacen mas débil, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa ahora es cumplir el deseo de Maria. – Y se paro de la banca, y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del parque pero de pronto hoyo una voz muy familiar.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, eh Shadow –dijo Rouge.

- …Humph… -gruño Shadow.

- Veo que sigues tan alegre como siempre. –exclamo Rouge, sarcásticamente.- que ha sido de tu vida? –

- Nada, vivo solo para cumplir el deseo de Maria –le contesto Shadow.

- Ha si, y donde te habías metido? –pregunto Rouge.

- He estado viajando –contesto Shadow.

- Y donde te quedas en la ciudad, tengo una habitación libre en mi apartamento, por si te interesa. –le dijo Rouge.

- Lo pensare –contesto Shadow.

- Vamos, te invito a almorzar, debes tener hambre. –le dijo Rouge amablemente.

- No tengo hambre. –dijo Shadow.

- Que maleducado eres –exclamo Rouge, algo molesta.

Y comenzaron a caminar, cuando de pronto, un anuncio en las noticias llamo su atención:

- Se informa, que la gran subasta de Central City no será realizada debido al robo de la Chaos Emerald. –

- Robaste la Chaos Emerald –dijo Shadow.

- Porque, crees que fui yo, a por supuesto, soy la ladrona de joyas más grande del mundo, pero no fui yo. –contesto Rouge.

- Aviso de ultimo minuto –se escucho en la tele- La Chaos Emerald que fue robada del banco de Central City, no ha sido recuperada, la policía esta haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para encontrar al criminal, el criminal es identificado como un robot de combate, se presume que puede ser de los robot del maligno Dr. Eggman. –

- Aparentemente el buen dr. Esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. –dijo Rouge.- cuantas crees que tenga, ya?

- Menos de seis –contesto Shadow.

- Porque estas tan segu… Cielos!!! –exclamo Rouge sorprendida, ya que Shadow estaba sosteniendo la Chaos Emerald verde (para variar) en su mano. –veo que otra vez, traes una Chaos Emerald contigo, pero mejor vamos, si el Dr. Eggman esta detrás de todo esto, lo sabremos pronto. –y comenzaron a caminar, cuando en un cruce tres figuras extrañas chocaron con ellos.

- Por que no se fijan por donde van –dijo Rouge- ah son ustedes. –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Rouge the Bat y Shadow the Hedgehog, que hacen aquí –dijo Vector

- Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, además no saben caminar por la calle –exclamo Rouge, muy molesta .

- Estamos tras un delincuente, no interfieras. –dijo Espio.

- Quien? El robot que robo el banco? –dijo Shadow.

- Que robot? Yo hablo del hedgehog rojo, que robo la subasta de Central City. –lo contradijo Espio.

- Que hedgehog rojo? –pregunto Shadow.

- Sash, Sash the Hedgehog –contesto Espio.

- Si Sash, Sash!!! –Dijo Charmy.- ustedes no lo han visto? –

- No, y si lo hubiéramos visto, no se lo diríamos. –contesto Rouge, con antipatía.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, debemos encontrarlo, nos vemos. –dijo Vector.

- Si, si nos vemos. –repitió Charmy.

Y Shadow y Rouge siguieron su camino, hasta que Rouge dijo:

- Bueno este es mi departamento, si necesitas donde dormir, puedes venir aquí, adiós –y entro en su departamento.

- …Humph… -Y Shadow siguió su camino, pensaba en si el Dr. Eggman estaría tramando algo, su mente estaba en otra parte, cuando de pronto choco contra algo, cuando reacciono descubrió que no choco contra algo, sino contra alguien, y vio que en el piso había una echidna naranja, con ojos azules, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla y dijo:

- Lo siento, no te vi. –

- No importa, no me dolió, además yo tampoco te vi –dijo Tika. Shadow se sentía extraño, sentía un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de él, así que dijo:

- C-Cual es tu nombre? –

- Soy Tika –respondió algo sonrojada.- y tu quien eres?

- Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, la Ultimate Life Form –contesto.

- Bueno Shadow, quieres acompañarme, estoy dando un paseo. –le pregunto Tika, con una voz llena de amabilidad.

- C-Claro –dijo algo sonrojado, se sentía muy extraño, sentía algo en su pecho, algo hacia latir su corazón con gran velocidad.- q-quiero decir, no puedo porque… -

- Bueno, si no quieres… -dijo Tika, pero Shadow la interrumpió:

- No, te acompañare. –dijo con algo de nervios.

- Bueno vamos, eres algo indeciso Shadow. –dijo Tika, soltando una pequeña risita.

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, Shadow no podía dejar de mirar a Tika, se sentía feliz, no se había sentido feliz desde la última vez que estuvo con Maria. En cierto modo Tika se parecía mucho a Maria, era buena, dulce, amable y sobre todo era feliz.

- Me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve –dijo Shadow.

- Si apuesto que se llama Tikal, todos me confunden con ella. –le dijo Tika.

- No, mi amiga se llamaba Maria, era humana, pero murió –contesto Shadow con tristeza.

- Vaya, lo siento, eran buenos amigos? –pregunto Tika.

- Ella fue el único amigo que he tenido –dijo Shadow.

- Bueno, es raro tener pocos amigos, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga, que te párese. –le pregunto.

- En serio, pero no te obligare –contesto Shadow

- No, en serio, me agradas, quiero ser tu amiga, desde que te vi, vi algo en ti que llamo mucho mi atención –le dijo Tika, algo sonrojada.

- Bueno, entonces somos amigos. –dijo Shadow, completamente rojo.

- Somos amigos –dijo Tika, y se dieron la mano- cielos es tarde, y tengo que irme, nos vemos Shadow. –

- Adiós –dijo Shadow, nunca se había sentido así, que será lo que le esta pasando. Fue hacia una banca y murmuro:

- Ella, ella se párese tanto a Maria, nunca me había pasado esto, es como si no me pudiera rehusar a ella, que me pasa, soy la Ultimate Life Form, no debería pasarme esto…… Demonios!!! Que me ocurre, nenecito ayuda, y se quien podría ayudarme. –Y dicho esto se dirigió a casa de Rouge. Mientras tanto en la casa de Tails, Sonic y Tails discuten la identidad del misterioso robot, que robo el banco.


	8. Unexpected encounters

Chapter 7: Unexpected encounters

En la casa de Tails.

- Quien demonios era ese robot –pregunto Sonic.

- Era un E-100 Series Robot, como Gamma y Omega, pero era diferente, cuando lo vi note que se transformaba en diferentes E-100, cuando empezaron la lucha técnicamente se transformo, adaptando su cuerpo, en un Phi. –contesto Tails.

- En un Phi? –exclamo Sonic.

- Los clones de Emerl –contesto Tails, mirando a Sonic con cara de reproche.

- Ah, esos Emerls grises, si los recuerdo –afirmo Sonic.

- Si, esos robots eran llamados E-121 Phi, creo que Eggman diseño este E-100 para que pudiera copiar los modos de pelear de cada E-100 que ha construido. –explico Tails.

- Pero en cual se transformo cuando escapo? –pregunto Sonic.

- No lo se, nosotros solo conoces tres E-100, Gamma, Omega y los Phi, debe ser uno que no conocimos – le contesto Tails.

- Bueno será mejor, que vallamos a buscarlo –dijo Sonic, con mucho entusiasmo.

- Si, vamos –repitió Tails.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Tails, se encontraron con Cream.

- Hola Cream, mucho tiempo sin verte –dijo Sonic.

- Hola Señor Sonic, hola Tails, como han estado? –pregunto con cortesía Cream.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Bien, y donde te habías metido? –le pregunto Tails.

- Fui a casa de mi mamá. –contesto- apropósito no han visto a Amy? Fui a nuestro departamento, pero no la encontré –

- Debe estar buscando a Sash, creo que quedo muy afectada cuando descubrió que Sash era malo –contesto Tails.

- Quien es Sash? –pregunto Cream.

- Es verdad, tú no estabas con nosotros. –exclamo Sonic.

- Yo te contare lo que paso. –dijo Tails.

Y haci Tails le contó a Cream quien era Sash, y lo que había pasado desde que lo conocieron.

- Ese Señor Sash, no parece buena persona –opino Cream.

- Si, pero Amy lo considera su amigo, debe de estar buscándolo –agrego Tails.

- Bueno, ahora los ayudare a buscar a ese robot –dijo Cream, muy decidida.

- Muy bien, vamonos –dijo Sonic.

Y recorrieron todo Central City, pero no encontraron nada, entonces se dirigieron al parque y se encontraron con Knuckles.

- Hola Knuckles, como va la búsqueda? –pregunto Tails.

- No muy bien, solo llevo tres fragmentos, que encontré en la ciudad –respondió Knuckles.

- No se preocupe Señor Knuckles, seguro que encontrara todos los fragmentos. –le dijo Cream, para animarlo.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Cream –le contesto Knuckles.

- Oye, no has visto al robot de casualidad –pregunto Sonic.

- …Humph… -gruño Knuckles, aun estaba enojado con Sonic, por darle poca importancia a los fragmentos de la Master Emerald.

- Va, que enojon eres, vamos hay que encontrar al robot –dijo en voz alto Sonic.

Y siguieron su búsqueda, durante todo el día, hasta que Cream dijo:

- Creo, que no lo encontraremos –

- Y además es muy tarde Sonic, mejor vamos a descansar –agrego Tails.

- Que débiles son, pero esta bien, además me dio hambre. –contesto Sonic, con algo de decepción.

Y se dirigieron a casa de Tails, y en el camino se encontraron con Tika.

- Hola, soy Cream –se presento ante Tika.

- Yo soy Tika, Cream, mucho gusto-respondió Tika.

Y siguieron caminando, Tails discutía con Sonic acerca del robot, mientras Tika y Cream hablaban sobre ellas, se volvieron amigas de inmediato.

- Sabes, hoy conocí a un hedgehog muy simpático –le contó Tika.

- Si, y como era? –pregunto con curiosidad Cream –pregunto, Cream con entusiasmo.

- Era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego –dijo Tika.

- Debe ser el Señor Shadow –opino Cream.

- Si su nombre es Shadow, tu lo conoces? –pregunto Tika.

- Si, no mucho, el Señor Sonic lo conoce mucho mas –exclamo Cream.

Entonces Tika se acerco a Sonic y le pregunto:

- Sonic, tu conoces a Shadow the Hedgehog? –

- Si, porque, lo conoces? –pregunto.

- Si, dime como es? –exclamo Tika.

- Bueno es callado, no le gusta la compañía, no tiene muchos amigos, es muy rudo, muy individualista y sobre todo gruñe mucho. –dijo eso ultimo riéndose.

- Me pareció muy solitario –opino con tristeza Tika.

- Si, haci es él, no te preocupes –dijo Sonic, para alegrarla.

- Bueno, gracias. –le agradeció Tika.

Y fueron hacia el departamento de Amy, Cream se separo de ellos, Sonic prefirió no entrar, por si estaba Amy, luego fueron a casa de Tails.

- Tienes donde quedarte Tika? –pregunto Tails.

- Si, no te preocupes, adiós –se despidió Tika.

- Adiós –dijeron Sonic y Tails, al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese momento Tika fue al parque, y se encontró con Knuckles.

- Bueno vamos a Angel Island –dijo Knuckles.

- Muy bien, vamos –contesto Tika, algo sonrojada.

Y caminaron hacia Emerald Ruins, donde cerca, había aterrizado Angel Island.

- Gracias por dejar que me quede en Angel Island –dijo Tika, más sonrojada que nunca.

- No hay de que, es un placer –contesto Knuckles, aunque no la miro ya que estaba preocupado por los fragmentos de la Master Emerald.

- Seguro que mañana encontraras más fragmentos –dijo Tika para animarlo.

- Si eso espero –contesto Knuckles, no muy seguro de lograrlo.

Y continuaron caminando hacia Angel Island, mientras tanto Shadow estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de Rouge.

- Quien es a estas horas? –pregunto Rouge molesta.

- Soy yo, Shadow, abre por favor –exclamo Shadow.

- Shadow, que haces aquí? –dijo Rouge.

- Nenecito tu ayuda –dijo Shadow.


	9. Enter the Ultimate Life Form, Shatwo

Chapter 8: Enter the Ultimate Life Form, Shatwo

Shadow entro y se quedo parado en medio de la sala.

- Siéntate, si quieres –le dijo Rouge, estaba preocupada, nunca había esperado que alguien le pidiera ayuda, sobretodo Shadow.

- No, estoy bien de pie –contesto Shadow.

- Bien, dime para que necesitas mi ayuda, me parece raro que la Ultimate Life Form necesite la ayuda de alguien –dijo en tono burlón, para animarlo.

- Hay algo que me confunde y no entiendo que es –exclamo Shadow.

- Que cosa, una palabra, algo que paso, viste algo sospechoso, dime –dijo Rouge.

- Es algo que siento, dentro de mi, cuando estoy con...... –y dejo de hablar.

- Con quien? –pregunto Rouge.

- Con una Echidna, que conocí hace un rato, en el parque y me hizo sentir muy…… -pero no termino de hablar, parecía que le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de ello.

- Muy que? –pregunto Rouge, ya estaba algo molesta.

- Feliz, alegre, me siento nervioso, el corazón me late muy rápido y… y no puedo, no quiero dejar de pensar en ella. –contesto Shadow, se notaba que no entendía lo que le ocurría.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! –reía Rogue- Shadow tu problema es mas simple de lo que tu crees, nunca pensé que alguien como tu llegara a…… -

- Llegara a que? –la interrumpió Shadow.

- A enamorarse, y dime como es tu novia, es linda, es inteligente, como es? –pregunto Rouge con voz burlona.

- Es bella como el sol, y sus ojos son azules como el mar, su voz es dulce como el sonido del viento en la mañana, es tan, tan bella, quisiera verla ahora mis…… un minuto, yo enamorado, yo la Ultimate Life Form, imposible! –dijo Shadow furioso.

- Por como te pones, se nota que estas enamorado de ella y como se llama? –pregunto Rouge, aun con tono burlón.

- Tika, su nombre es Tika……… ya basta, no seguiré escuchando tonterías, yo nunca aceptare que me he enamorado, no puedo enamorarme, eso interferiría con mi misión –dijo con una voz mucha mas furiosa.

- Si, tu lo dices, haha –dejo escapar una leve risa- puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, que pases buena noche, romeo, ha, ha, ha, ha –soltó otra risa.

- Calla o te destruiré –contesto Shadow rojo de ira.

Y Rouge se fue a su habitación, Shadow fue a la habitación de huéspedes pero no durmió, casi nunca dormía, ahora solo pensaba en Tika, en su rostro, su voz, su figura, no quería aceptarlo, pero Rouge tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Tika.

En casa de Tails.

- Sonic creo que nuestra Chaos Emerald, será el próximo blanco del misterioso E-100, tu que crees Sonic? –pregunto Tails.

- Creo que si –dijo Sonic- estoy aburrido, espero que algo interesante ocurra pronto.

De pronto se escucho una noticia por la radio.

- Un misterioso robot, esta avanzando por el centro de Central City, esta arrasando todo a su paso, se cree que es una nave del temible Dr. Eggman -

- Escuchaste Tails, vamos –dijo Sonic.

- Espérame llevare la Chaos Emerald, podría ser el E-100 –y Tails lo siguió.

Los dos heroes llegaron al lugar del ataque, entonces vieron el robot de Eggman, era un robot con forma de huevo, tenia brazos y piernas, los dos brazos tenia armas láser.

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, que te parece Sonic –dijo la voz de Eggman por un transmisor que estaba en la cabeza del robot- este es mi Egg Giant, el te destruirá -

- Si claro –dijo Sonic quien se lanzo contra el Egg Giant, el cual lo ataco con lazers, Sonic los esquivo y realizo un Homing Attack, el cual perforo al robot, luego rápidamente pateo la cabeza del Egg Giant, al cual salio derecha contra el piso, luego el robot callo al piso- esa es tu mejor creación? –

De pronto Sonic comenzó a escuchar unos aplausos los cuales venían de una banca, hay estaba sentado… Shadow?

- Shadow, que haces aquí? –pero Shadow se paro y Sonic vio que no era Shadow, su cuerpo y su cara eran idénticos a los de Shadow, solo que el era de color naranja, con rajas negras en vez de rojas y ojos amarillos- quien eres? -

- Verte destruir ese robot, fue increíble, gran exhibición –y este misterioso hedgehog se paro y miro a Sonic por un rato – y bien hedgehog azul, me pregunto si tu tendrás algo que busco –

- Mi nombre es… -

- Sonic the Hedgehog? –

- Que!!! Bueno que quieres –

- Solo esto –y le muestra la Chaos Emerald de Tails.

- Pero esa Chaos Emerald… que hiciste con Tails? –dijo Sonic con furia, el hedgehog apunto con los ojos a un árbol y Sonic quedo pasmado al ver a Tails, muy herido bajo el árbol- eres un… -Sonic trato de golpearlo, pero este esquivo el golpe.

- Alcánzame si puedes, Hedgehog Sonic –y el hedgehog salio corriendo con unos Air Shoes idénticos a los de Shadow, solo de color blanco y negro.

Sonic lo persiguió, la carrera era muy pareja.

- Este tipo es tan rápido como Shadow –pensó Sonic, lo que lo emociono mucho.

Ambos corrían a toda velocidad, pasaban muy rápido cada calle, hasta que al final llegaron a donde partieron.

- Eres rápido –dijo Sonic, con gran emoción.

- Humph –saco la Chaos Emerald- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y desapareció y reapareció en lo alto de un edificio.

- Wow, el también puede usar el Chaos Control –

- Mi nombre es Shatwo, soy la nueva Ultimaste Life Form, no tengo tiempo para esto, adiós –y activo el Chaos Control y desapareció.

- Shatwo… es verdad Tails –Sonic fue corriendo con Tails- Tails, estas bien? –

- Si, no te preocupes –respondió el pequeño fox boy, muy cansado.

- Ven te ayudare –Sonic lo levanto y comenzó a correr a casa de Tails.

En el Departamento de Rouge al día siguiente.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente, soñaste con tu amiga, haha –Rouge aun riéndose de Shadow, el cual tenia una cara de mucha preocupación- que pasa?

- Desde la mañana, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien muy poderoso acaba de aparecer en este mundo –dijo Shadow, muy preocupado.


	10. Painful Revelations

Chapter 9: Painful Revelations

- A que te refieres? –pregunto Rouge, con intriga.

- No lo se con exactitud, pero siento que algo o alguien muy poderoso, llego a este mundo –contesto Shadow.

- Que será? –dijo Rouge.

- No tengo idea……… bueno debo irme –exclamo Shadow.

- Te vas, sin decir ni un gracias, o un hasta luego o algo, hum! Que maleducado eres! –dijo Rouge muy enojada. Cuando Shadow llego a la puerta dijo:

- Gracias Rouge –y se fue.

- Bueno yo ahora debo ir de compras –y salio de su departamento, pero en la salida, no encontró a Shadow.

En Angel Island.

- Buenos días, como dormiste? –le pregunto Tika a Knuckles.

- No muy bien, necesito encontrar todos los fragmentos de la Master Emerald, no tengo tiempo para descansar –dijo Knuckles, algo molesto.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a buscar los fragmentos que te faltan –dijo Tika, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro- ven vamonos –

- De acuerdo, vamos –dicho esto, salieron de Angel Island. Buscaron durante todo el día y solo encontraron dos fragmentos, ahora buscaban en una zona montañosa, cuando de pronto Tika noto un brillo verde en el fondo de un acantilado.

- Debe ser un fragmento, iré por el – y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a una plataforma de roca pegada al acantilado, en la plataforma medio enterrado estaba un fragmento de la Master Emerald.

- Que suerte –dijo con alegría, pero cuando trato de sacarla no pudo, estaba clavada a la roca, entonces jalo con todas sus fuerzas y logro sacarlo, pero la roca se trizo y se rompió la plataforma, Tika pensó que era su fin, comenzó a caer, pero de pronto algo agarro su mano con mucha fuerza, era Knuckles quien estaba aferrado al borde del acantilado.

- No te preocupes, no te soltare –y la jalo asía el, la abrazo con un brazo- agarrate con fuerza de mi –

- M-Muy bien –dijo Tika, estaba completamente roja. Y Knuckles comenzó a subir, Tika se sentía muy nerviosa, su corazón latía con mucha emoción, nunca había estado tan cerca de Knuckles. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Knuckles dijo:

- Estuvo cerca debes tener cuida…… eh!!! –no pudo terminar, ya que Tika lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

- Gracias, me salvaste, eres mi héroe –decia Tika. Knuckles estaba más rojo que nunca.

- Que haces!!! Basta –dijo para que Tika parara.

- P-Perdón, no se que me paso, es verdad, mira tengo otro fragmento –y le mostró el fragmento a Knuckles.

- Muy bien Tika, con este ya llevo seis, te lo agradezco, eres una gran amiga –dijo Knuckles.

- Q-Quieres decir que somos buenos a-amigos? –pregunto Tika, estaba roja como un tomate.

- Claro, por que no? –contesto Knuckles, estaba muy confundido, nunca había entendido a las mujeres- mejor vamonos –

Y salieron de la zona montañosa y regresaron a Central City, tuvieron que pasar por el parque, cuando de pronto Knuckles dijo:

- Tengo hambre, quieres ir a comer algo? –le pregunto a Tika.

- Claro, vamos –y Tika lo tomo del brazo y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, Knuckles la aparto enseguida, estaba mas rojo que nunca.

- Que haces? –pregunto Knuckles- no entiendo que te pasa –

- No me estabas invitando a comer? –pregunto Tika, algo sorprendida.

- No entiendo, solo te dije que fuéramos a comer algo y tú me tomas del brazo y pones tu cabeza en mi hombro –dijo Knuckles algo alterado.

- Que no te de pena, somos amigos, no? –dijo Tika, con una voz dulce.

- Si, supongo, pero mejor solo vamonos –y partieron, Tika lo volvió a sujetar del brazo, pero Knuckles solo se puso rojo. Siguieron caminando y se detuvieron a comer un helado.

- Que te pareció tu helado? –le pregunto Tika.

- Si estaba bueno, pedí sabor a uva y tu que sabor pediste? –exclamo Knuckles.

- De vainilla, esta delicioso –contesto- que hacemos ahora? –pregunto.

- No lo se, tu que quieres hacer? –dijo Knuckles, estaba completamente distraído mirando alrededor por si veía un fragmento de la Master Emerald, Tika seguía abrazada a su brazo.

- Bueno, no lo se, porque no miramos el atardecer? –dijo Tika algo sonrojada.

- Que?... perdón no estaba escuchando –exclamo Knuckles.

- No, no te preocupes, además recordé que debía juntarme con un viejo amigo -esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz muy seria- bueno nos vemos en Angel Island –se soltó del brazo de Knuckles y se fue corriendo.

- Adiós –dijo Knuckles pero Tika no lo escucho.

- Y, quien era tu amiga? –pregunto una voz a espaldas de Knuckles.

- Que? Ha eres tu Rouge –dijo Knuckles, mirándola de reojo.

- Como que, ha eres tu Rouge, te hice una pregunta, que maleducado eres –dijo Rouge algo molesta.

- No te enojes, solo es una amiga –contesto Knuckles también molesto.

- Solo una amiga, parecía mas que una amiga y como se llama? –pregunto Rouge, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Su nombre es Tika, y ya para de preguntarme cosas que no te incumben –dijo Knuckles, completamente furioso.

- Tika? Dijiste Tika –exclamo Rouge, sorprendida, luego pensó- ese nombre lo he escuchado antes, pero donde? –

- Dije Tika, tan grandes orejas y estas sorda –dijo Knuckles burlándose de ella.

- No te burles de mis orejas, eres tan vulgar, sucio echidna –dijo Rouge, muy enfadada.

- Y que hay de ti, maldita ladrona, porque no mejor guardas silencio –contesto Knuckles.

- Ya basta!!! –grito, y pateo a Knuckles en el estomago, Knuckles lo respondió con un golpe en la cara, Rouge le dio varias patadas consecutivas, las cuales Knuckles no pudo esquivar, pero en la ultima Knuckles tomo el pie de Rouge, comenzó a girar muy rápido, con cada vuelta tomaba mas velocidad, hasta que soltó el pie de Rouge y ella salio despedida hacia un árbol, mientras Knuckles se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, Knuckles comenzó su contraataque con varios golpes consecutivos y finalmente un golpe explosivo en el estomago de Rouge, la cual cayo al piso, pero se levanto de inmediato y ataco con una súper patada en la cara de Knuckles, pero Knuckles no se movió, tomo el pie de Rouge, lo aparto de su rostro y con todas sus fuerzas hizo girar a Rouge en el aire y mientras giraba la ataco con un golpe explosivo, Rouge cayo al piso, pero se levanto de nuevo, esta vez llevo dos dedos a sus labios, miro a Knuckles con una mirada fría, lo apunto esos dedos y grito- BLACK WAVE!!!!!! –las ondas oscuras se dirigieron directamente a Knuckles, el cual de inmediato reacciono cavando un agujero, para evitar el Black Wave, el cual paso encima de la cabeza de Knuckles, el cual al mismo tiempo salio del agujero, extendió su mano y grito:

- THUNDER ARROW!!!!!! –el rayo rojo fue directo asía Rouge, la cual no pudo esquivarlo, Rouge quedo en el piso, pero otra vez se paro, y comenzó a avanzar asía Knuckles, pero en medio del camino salto y le dio a Knuckles una patada voladora justo en el brazo derecho, Knuckles trato de golpearla con el brazo izquierda, pero Rouge esquivo con facilidad el golpe, ella se elevo y se dirigió en picada hacia Knuckles, realizando una patada giratoria, la cual golpeo a Knuckles en el estomago, como un taladro, pero Knuckles no retrocedió, salto y comenzó a planear cerca de Rouge, la cual lo miraba desde el piso, cuando Knuckles paso por encima de ella, realizo un golpe en espiral hacia ella, pero Rouge lo esquivo y cuando pensaba contraatacar a Knuckles, noto que había desaparecido, de pronto Knuckles apareció desde el fondo de la tierra, realizando un Upper Cut, el cual le llego a Rouge en la cara, después de eso Rouge quedo en el piso, pero esta vez solo se sentó y dijo:

- Has aumentado tu fuerza, has entrenado? –dijo Rouge, muy cansada.

- La verdad si, desde nuestra ultima pelea, me dedique a entrenar mi resistencia a los golpes –dijo Knuckles, con una sonrisa en el rostro- parte de mi entrenamiento fue permanecer debajo de un cascada helada por todo un día, no fue tan difícil como había pensado –

- No me sorprende eres bastante fuerte, Knuckles –dijo Rouge, también sonriendo- creo que yo también debería entrenar, sino vas a terminar ganándome como hoy –le dijo con una voz burlona- esa Tika debe traerte mucha suerte –

- Si, ya lo creo, ella encontró uno de los fragmentos de la Master Emerald, además es muy dulce conmigo –dijo Knuckles- creo que es muy especial –

- Q-Que acaso te gusta? –pregunto Rouge, algo sorprendida y preocupada.

Knuckles desvió la mirada y dijo:

- Y si haci fuera, porque te debería importar? –exclamo Knuckles, algo molesto.

- Entonces es verdad, te gusta –dijo Rouge muy alterada, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

- Nunca dije eso, pero quizás me gusta, no lo se? –dijo Knuckles para molestar a Rouge, pero Rouge no respondió- que te pasa? –le pregunto.

- Eres un tonto!!! –grito y abofeteo a Knuckles en la cara y salio corriendo, estaba llorando.

- Que le pasa, solo era una broma, va!!! Quien la entiende –dijo Knuckles, con un tono serio, pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación, en ese momento se puso a llover muy fuerte- demonios, debo irme ahora –mientras salía del parque murmuro:

- Espero que Rouge este bien -

Rouge corrió esta llegar a su departamento, estaba completamente empapada, se sentó en el sillón y murmuro:

- No llorare por el, el es solo un entupido echidna –estaba muy dolida, no había entendido que Knuckles bromeaba, pero aun así le había dolido mucho- creo que mejor me tomo algo caliente antes de que me resfrié –y se levanto, se preparo un té de hiervas pero no se lo tomo, solo se quedo hay mirándolo, se sentía muy mal. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta. Se levanto seco las lágrimas y abrió, era Shadow.

- Perdón si te molesto, pero se puso a llover y este es el único lugar donde no me mojare, me dejas entrar –dijo Shadow.

- Si claro, pasa –la voz de Rouge estaba llena de tristeza.

- Te pasa algo? –pregunto Shadow, el cual entro en el recibidor, pero solo se quedo parado. Rouge se sentó en el sillón y dijo:

- No, nada –mintió Rouge.

- No te creo, tu voz me dice que algo te esta pasando, dime que es, tal ves podría ayudarte –dijo Shadow, tratando de animarla.

- Nada en serio –luego murmuro- estupido echidna -

- Ya veo –dijo Shadow- es ese echidna Knuckles, verdad? Que te hizo no dejo que tomaras su esmeralda, otra vez? –exclamo Shadow.

- No, no es eso –dijo Rouge- es solo que...... –pero no termino, no quería que nadie supiera que ella lloraba por que Knuckles había dicho que le gustaba otra chica.

- Y cuando lo viste? –pregunto Shadow, aun estaba parado en medio de la sala.

- Hace un rato, estaba regresando a casa y los vi abrazados, caminando por el parque – contesto Rouge.

- Como que ''los'', quien mas estaba con el? –pregunto Shadow, con un tono desafiante.

- Una echidna naranja su nombre era...... –pero Rouge dudo, ahora lo recordó todo, Tika era la echidna que Shadow había mencionado, pero como podía ser ella la novia de Knuckles, se preguntaba y luego dijo- era...... Tika –dijo con un tono leve.

- Tika...... abrazada...... con...... Knuckles –la mente de Shadow se había perdido completamente al escuchar eso, Tika, la chica a quien el amaba, era la novia de alguien mas, no lo podría creer.

- Shadow, estas bien?...... pero adonde vas? Todavía esta lloviendo, Shadow!!! –Shadow no la escucho, quería salir de ese lugar, tenia que ver a Tika, así que fue a buscarla, a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en Central City, Amy buscaba a Sash, ya debido a que tenía que hacerle varias preguntas, mientras un misterioso hedgehog la miraba desde un edificio.


	11. The Good, the Bad and the Pink

Chapter 10: The Good, the Bad and the Pink

En el Egg Carrier 3.

- Trajiste la Chaos Emerald, Infinite –pregunto Sash.

- Si, aquí esta –contesto Infinite y le mostró la Chaos Emerald a Sash.

- Perfecto –dijo Eggman, quien había entrado, hace apenas unos segundos.

- Y bien hiciste lo que tenias que hacer en ARK –pregunto Sash.

- No te pases de listo, ahora les presentare a mi nuevo sirviente, ven aquí, mi nuevo guerrero!!! –grito Eggman, la compuerta se abrió y entro Shatwo?- les presento a Shatwo the Hedgehog, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha –reía Eggman.

- Vaya, y tu eres? –dijo Sash con mucho ánimo.

- Soy Shatwo, la nueva Ultimate Life Form –dijo Shatwo con algo de furia.

- Bueno, bueno yo soy Sash the Hedgehog, podríamos ser compañeros, sabias?

- No, gracias – dijo Shatwo, con tono rudo.

- Que rudo? Bueno ahora debes buscar una Chaos Emerald –dijo Sash algo fastidiado.

- Porque debería? –dijo Shatwo.

- Shatwo, hazlo ahora! –dijo Eggman muy molesto.

- Mejor cállate, viejo gordo, buscare una Chaos Emerald, aunque no necesito una, ya tengo la mía, pero no quiero que la uses para tus estupideces –Y dicho esto salio de la nave a buscar una Chaos Emerald.

- Es demasiado rebelde, supongo que es debido al gran poder que tiene, es igual a Shadow en todo, velocidad, poder e incluso puede usar el Chaos Control. –dijo Eggman, mas calmado.

- Eso será un problema –Sash hizo una pausa- bueno dime, que ritual nenecita las Chaos Emerald? –

- Eso te lo diré, una vez tengamos las tres –contesto Eggman.

Shatwo estaba avanzando por Emerald Ruins, destruyendo todo lo que se le pusiera entremedio, era muy veloz, tan rápido como Sonic y Shadow. Al salir de Emerald Ruins entro en Central City y dijo:

- Debe haber una por aquí –y continúo.

Mientras tanto en Central City.

- Donde estará Sash, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle –murmuro Amy, quedo muy afectada cuando descubrió que Sash en realidad era malo, pero algo dentro de ella, le decia que Sash no era malo y tenia que averiguar porque. Continúo avanzando por la ciudad, de pronto paso cerca de un televisor y escucho una extraña noticia:

- Informe de ultimo minuto, una serie de ataques a distintos habitantes de la ciudad, a mantenido alerta a la GUN, hasta ahora la identidad del misterioso atacante no ha sido descubierta, se informa que no hay muertos, solo heridos graves, los habitantes atacados están en una especie de estado de shock, por lo que no han dicho nada. Se informara mas en cuanto se descubra algo, gracias por su atención –después de escuchar la noticia, Amy continuo avanzando, por si descubría algo sobre Sash, de pronto, cuando cruzo la calle se topo con Vector.

- Hola Amy, que ha sido de tu vida? –pregunto amablemente Vector.

- No mucho, y donde están tus amigos –pregunto Amy, algo desanimada, no tenia tiempo que perder hablando con Vector.

- Quienes? Charmy y Espio, nos separamos para encontrar mas rápido pistas de ese hedgehog rojo –exclamo Vector.

- Que hedgehog rojo? Como se llamaba? –pregunto Amy, al fin había encontrado algo sobre Sash.

- Creo que su nombre era Sash, si, Sash the Hedgehog, porque lo preguntas? –pregunto Vector, con curiosidad.

- Y donde lo vieron por ultima vez? –pregunto Amy algo alterada.

- En la cima de un edificio, Espio lucho contra el, era muy rudo –contesto Vector algo confundido.

- Y porque Espio lucho con Sash? –pregunto Amy, aun alterada.

- Porque robo una Chaos Emerald, párese que trabaja para Eggman, que no lo sabias? –dijo Vector.

- Trabajar para Eggman –Amy no podía creer lo que había oído, todo indicaba que Sash era malo.

- Bueno estoy ocupado, tengo que irme adiós –Vector salio corriendo muy rápido, Amy no le dijo adiós, estaba muy afectada por lo que había oído.

- Bueno, bueno a quien tenemos aquí? –pregunto una voz sobre su cabeza. Amy levantó la vista para ver que un misterioso ser, estaba sobre ella, encima de un semáforo.

- Quien eres? Shadow? –pregunto Amy, creyó que era Shadow, pero no lo era, era...

- No me confundas con el!!! Soy Shatwo the Hedgehog, no hay comparación –dijo Shatwo muy enfadado.

- No me importa quien seas!!! Que quieres de mi? –pregunto Amy, con tono desafiante.

- Una chica ruda, eh? Bueno, me informaron que tu sabes la localización de una Chaos Emerald, es verdad? –pregunto Shatwo, mas calmado.

- Que Chaos Emerald? Yo no tengo ninguna –dijo Amy muy molesta.

- Mientes, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y Shatwo, desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Amy, la cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, Shatwo la tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo. Amy no podía respirar, pensó que era su fin, pensaba porque Sonic no estaba hay para rescatarla, la vista se le hizo borrosa, no podía ver bien, estaba apunto de morir. Pero de la nada alguien golpeo a Shatwo en la cara obligándolo a soltar a Amy, Amy callo al piso y cuando abrió los ojos creyó ver a Sonic, pero no era Sonic, era Sash, Sash había venido en su ayuda, pero Sash se quedo parado mirando a Shatwo hasta que dijo:

- Déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada -

- Y porque la estas protegiendo? –pregunto Shatwo.

- Porque es mi amiga y voy a protegerla, aunque eso signifique acabar contigo –respondió Sash con tono desafiante, Amy no podía creerlo Sash realmente la consideraba su amiga, esto le dio fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

- No te temo, además no querrás que incremente mi colección de victimas –dijo Shatwo, mientras sus pupilas se empequeñecían, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran los de un demente.

- Tu eres quien a estado atacando a los habitantes de la ciudad, no? –dijo Amy, que ya estaba de pie y había sacado su Martillo.

- Veo que sabes de eso, si fui yo, patéticos humanos, tuve que buscar mas información acerca de la ubicación de otra Chaos Emerald, pero solo uno me sirvió, el me dijo que Amy Rose, podría saber algo sobre una Chaos Emerald, por eso vine a buscarte –explico Shatwo a Amy.

- No me impresionas, un ser como tu no puede tener piedad, verdad? –dijo Sash, con tono desafiante.

- Eso no te incumbe –contesto Shatwo.

- No me asustas –dijo Sash en tono burlón.

- CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!! –las lanzas de luz fueron directamente contra Sash y Amy, pero Sash tomo a Amy y salto hacia un lugar seguro, al aterrizar le dijo:

- Quédate aquí –y Sash salto a la batalla, le aplico una patada en el rostro a Shatwo, pero el le respondió con un golpe en el estomago, el cual hizo que Sash gimiera de dolor- eres mas fuerte de lo que me esperaba –dijo Sash, aplicándole una patada voladora a la cara de Shatwo, el cual solo se inclino un poco y le aplico un golpe al brazo de Sash, pero Sash le respondió con una patada en la pierna, luego Sash se separo de el y grito- MASTER LIGHTNING!!!!!! –el rayo de color verde fue directo a Shatwo, el cual lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, para luego aplicarle una patada en la espalda de Sash, luego Shatwo saco su Chaos Emerald y utilizo el Chaos Control, para atacar a Sash, el cual no pudo hacer nada, luego de eso Sash fue directamente contra Shatwo, el cual se había preparado para recibirlo con un golpe, pero Sash freno y utilizo el Master Lightning, contra Shatwo, el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque de Sash, siendo arrojado contra el muro de un edificio, pero se repuso inmediatamente y ataco a Sash con un golpe en la quijada, pero Sash lo contraataco con un golpe en el estomago, pero de inmediato Shatwo realizo un Chaos Spear, el cual Sash no pudo esquivar, las lanzas de luz lo arrojaron hacia un poste de luz, el cual quedo completamente doblado, Sash estaba muy cansado, pero Shatwo ni siquiera sudaba.

- Eres débil, tienes poca resistencia, pero ahora el tiro de gracia –Shatwo se preparo a disparar un Chaos Spear contra Sash, pero Amy lo golpeo con su Martillo, y Shatwo salio despedido, para finalmente estrecharse contra un muro.

- No interfieras –dijo Sash, que ya estaba de pie. Shatwo ya estaba de pie, pero no ataco solo dijo:

- Yo me retiro, buscare otra Chaos Emerald, pero por ahora Sash, será mejor que cuides tu espalda, adiós –y desapareció tras un resplandor formado por el Chaos Control.

- Yo también me voy, adiós Amy –dijo Sash.

- Espera!!! –grito Amy, Sash se detuvo- gracias por salvarme Sash, te lo agradezco mucho, eres un gran amigo –dijo Amy, con una gran sonrisa, pero Sash no respondió, solo le sonrió y salio corriendo. Ahora Amy no tenía ninguna duda, Sash era bueno en el fondo, y aunque le costara mucho, convencería a los demás de ello.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tails, Sonic curaba las heridas de Tails, el cual estaba muy lastimado después del ataque de Shatwo.


	12. The Dark Sanctuary

Chapter 11: The Dark Sanctuary

- No te preocupes Sonic, estoy bien, en serio –le decia Tails a Sonic, el cual insistía en vendar todo su cuerpo.

- Estas muy lastimado –dijo Sonic- cambiando de tema, sabes de donde habrá salido ese Shatwo? -

- No tengo idea, pero algo me dice que Eggman esta detrás de todo esto, pienso que Shatwo esta relacionado con el E-100 y el robo de la Chaos Emerald del banco –explico Tails.

- Hablando de eso, sabes donde mas hay una Chaos Emerald? –pregunto Sonic, quien se sentó en un sillón.

- Escuche que un artículo que iba a ser subastado en la subasta de Central City, era una Chaos Emerald, pero fue robada, de seguro fue Eggman –contesto Tails.

- Con eso ya lleva tres, le faltan cuatro –exclamo Sonic- rayos, donde mas habrá una? -

- Es verdad, ven sígueme...... auch!!! –grito Tails, ya que al pararse sus heridas le dolieron mucho.

- Te dije que no estabas bien –dijo Sonic con tono de reproche.

- No importa, ven vamos –dicho esto, Tails lo llevo a su laboratorio, en la mesa Tails le mostró un extraño aparato, era como un celular, pero mas grande y con muchos mas botones, era de color amarillo y la pantalla era de color verde- mira, este es mi Localizador de Chaos, sirve para encontrar Chaos Emerald, es mas útil que un rastreador cualquiera, ya que bla, bla, bla...... –Sonic no escucho la explicación de Tails, ya que estaba mas preocupado en descubrir donde estaba una Chaos Emerald- y bien entendiste? –pregunto Tails con muchos ánimos.

- Si, si –mintió Sonic- bueno Tails, localiza una Chaos Emerald -

- Muy bien –Tails encendió el localizador, la maquina empezó a emitir un ruido, parecido al sonar de un submarino- no encuentro nada Sonic, será mejor que tu vallas a través de la ciudad con el localizador, así cubriremos mas terreno, yo te espero aquí, vamos anda -

- De acuerdo –Sonic tomo el sonar y comenzó a correr, avanzo a través de toda la ciudad- rayos, no encuentro nada -

- SONIC!!!!!! –grito una voz detrás de el.

- Amy, q-que haces aquí –dijo Sonic algo asustado de ver a Amy.

- Sonic, nunca creerás lo que paso, fue horrible, un hedgehog naranja me ataco, su nombre era Shatwo the Hedgehog, pero por suerte...... -

- No tengo tiempo... espera dijiste Shatwo –interrumpió Sonic.

- Si, porque lo conoces? –pregunto Amy, muy sorprendida.

- Ataco a Tails y robo nuestra Chaos Emerald –respondió Sonic, algo alterado.

- Robo su Chaos Emerald, y como esta Tails? –pregunto Amy, muy preocupada.

- Esta bien, pero porque te ataco? –pregunto Sonic.

- Cielos –exclamo Amy- es verdad, el creía que yo tenia una Chaos Emerald -

- Entonces el anda detrás de las Chaos Emeralds, pero dime como sobreviviste, el era muy fuerte –pregunto Sonic.

- Sash me salvo, Shatwo estuvo apunto de matarme, pero Sash lo detuvo –respondió Amy.

- Espera, estamos hablando de Sash, el mismo que trato de robarle la Master Emerald a Knuckles, verdad? –dijo Sonic, muy asombrado.

- Si, el mismo –contesto Amy- el es bueno, créeme, podemos confiar en el -

- No lo se, bueno ahora eso no importa, ahora debo buscar una Chaos Emerald, así que me voy, adiós –y Sonic se fue corriendo.

- Espera Sonic!!! –grito Amy, pero fue inútil. Amy siguió caminando hasta su departamento, cuando de pronto se encontró con Cream.

- Amy, mucho tiempo sin verte –saludo Cream alegremente.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Si, ya lo creo, como te fue? –pregunto Amy.

- Muy bien, ven vamos al departamento, tengo algo para ti –dijo Cream con mucho entusiasmo.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Bueno, vamos –dijo Amy. Y fueron al departamento, dentro Cream fue hacia su habitación, y de ella trajo una caja, la cual le entrego a Amy.

- Para ti, la encontré bajo el agua, mientras estuve con mi mamá, fuimos un día al mar, cuando me acerque, la vi y te la traje –dijo Cream, con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno gracias –Amy abrió el paquete, cuando vio lo que estaba en su interior, quedo boquiabierta- u-una...... Chaos Emerald –dentro de la caja, estaba la Chaos Emerald de color púrpura.

- Que pasa, no te gusto –dijo Cream algo triste tras ver la reacción de Amy.

- No, no es eso, es solo que es peligroso tener una Chaos Emerald, ven vamos a dársela a Sonic, el estaba buscando una –dijo Amy, tratando de explicarle a Cream que era muy peligroso tener una Chaos Emerald.

- Esta, si tu crees que es lo mejor –y partieron a casa de Tails.

Mientras tanto en el Egg Carrier 3, Eggman, Shatwo y Sash, discutían sobre el ritual.

- Bueno ahora tenemos, las tres Chaos Emeralds, como funciona este ritual? –pregunto Sash a Eggman.

- Muy bien, ahora les explicare, hay un lugar en el fondo de esta jungla, llamado el Santuario Oscuro, un templo oscuro donde fue encerrado un poder antiguo, y una vez que sea liberado, tendré el poder de destruir un mundo, y entonces el mundo será mió –explico Eggman- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –

- Bien y para que necesitábamos las Chaos Emeralds? –pregunto Sash.

- Para despertar el poder, se necesitan al menos tres Chaos Emeralds las cuales, después de decir el antiguo canto, despertaran al gran poder, por supuesto el gran poder no tendrá todo su potencial hasta no tener las siete Chaos Emeralds- Eggman tomo una pausa- ahora vamonos!!! –dicho esto los cuatro bajaron del Egg Carrier 3, avanzaron por la jungla, hasta llegar a un enorme templo, hecho de piedras negras, Eggman revelo una entrada en forma de boca de serpiente, avanzaron a través de los pasadizos oscuros del templo, mientras mas avanzaban mas oscuro se ponía, hasta que llegaron a una gran sala, donde Sash y Shatwo encendieron unas antorchas para poder ver, en la total oscuridad, el lugar era inmenso, en el centro del piso, había una gran tapa, la cual en sus orillas tenia unas hendiduras en las que se colocaban las Chaos Emerald- muy bien, Sash, toma la Chaos Emerald y ponte aquí –indicándole con el dedo un lugar cerca de la entrada- Shatwo ponte hay y tu Infinite allá –les indico, formando un triangulo alrededor del centro de la tapa- muy bien, coloquen la Chaos Emerald, en la hendidura y mantengan el silencio –Sash, Shatwo e Infinite colocaron la Chaos Emerald en la hendidura y Eggman empezó a recitar un extraño canto- Antiguos espíritus que rondan este lugar, despierten de su sueño de miles de años, tomen el poder que les fue negado y entréguenme el gran el gran poder de la destrucción –todo el templo comenzó a temblar, las Chaos Emeralds empezaron a brillar y de pronto el techo se abrió dejando entrar luz, en el centro de la tapa había una extraña bolita de luz oscura.

- Que es eso? –pregunto Sash.

- Hay esta –Eggman apunto a la bolita- eso, es la Chaos Soul, un poder que ha sido temido durante miles de años, es una energía tan poderosa como las Chaos Emeralds -

- Bien ahora debes ayudarme a recolectar mas fragmentos de la Master Emerald – dijo Sash

- Bien, que Shatwo te ayude –quien estaba muy distraído contemplando la Chaos Soul.

- No quiero, no me interesa –dijo Shatwo muy furioso.

- Pero tal vez veamos a alguien poderoso, no te interesaría pelear con el? –exclamo Sash, tratando de convencerlo.

- Va, esta bien –Shatwo se acerco a la tapa, tomo la Chaos Emerald roja y se dirigió a Eggman- oye viejo panzón, no te importa si me la llevo –pero Eggman no lo escucho, estaba muy distraído mirando la Chaos Soul.

- Bien vamos –y Sash y Shatwo partieron a Central City.

Mientras tanto, Shadow busca a Tika en el parque, para preguntarle que tipo de relación tiene con Knuckles.


	13. Knuckles vs Shadow

Chapter 12: Knuckles v/s Shadow

- Rayos!!! –exclamo Shadow- la he buscado por horas y todavía no la he visto –luego murmuro- Tika, donde estas? –y continuo avanzando esta quedar frente al lago.

- Hola, Shadow –dijo una voz dulce, la cual el reconoció de inmediato.

- Tika, como estas? –dijo Shadow con gran emoción, estaba muy feliz de ver a Tika de nuevo.

- Yo bueno...... si, se podría decir que estoy bien –la voz de Tika dijo algo, pero su cara revelaba lo contrario, se angustio mucho con la pregunta de Shadow.

- Disculpa, si te moleste –se disculpo Shadow, lo ultimo que quería ver era a Tika triste.

- No te preocupes, no importa –contesto Tika algo triste, la pregunta de Shadow borro toda muestra de felicidad en su cara.

- Por favor dime lo que te molesta, lo ultimo que quiero es ver a mi amiga triste –dijo Shadow, tratando de animarla. En ese momento Tika se sentó en el pasto, Shadow se quedo de pie.

- Hace un rato, estuve hablando con un buen amigo, pero terminamos discutiendo, todo por su obsesión –dijo Tika, quien se puso mas triste al hablar de su pelea.

- Que obsesión? –pregunto Shadow.

- No te puedo contestar, Shadow, aunque gracias –exclamo Tika, un poco mas alegre.

- Gracias, porque? –pregunto Shadow, no entendía porque Tika le decia gracias, cuando lo único que había conseguido era ponerla mas triste.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo, y por apoyarme –contesto Tika a la pregunta, con una gran sonrisa.

- De nada –de pronto, Shadow recordó porque estaba buscando a Tika, así que le pregunto- Tika, tu conoces a un echidna llamado Knuckles? -

- Si, porque? –pregunto Tika, nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta de Shadow.

- Porque quería preguntarte... cual es tu relación con el? –le pregunto Shadow, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

- Somos solo amigos –al decir esto Tika se puso un poco triste.

- Y tu no sientes nada por el? –le pregunto Shadow, estaba muy nervioso.

- Bueno, la verdad, no se, me pongo algo nerviosa cuando estoy con el –esto ultimo lo dijo muy sonrojada- c-creo que...... creo que Knuckles me gusta –respondió con una gran sonrisa. Shadow sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, Tika estaba enamorada de otro- te pasa algo Shadow? –le pregunto Tika, al ver a Shadow con una expresión rara en el rostro.

- No nada, y-y solo tienes la misma relación que tienes con tu otro amigo, con Knuckles, verdad? –le pregunto Shadow a Tika, se sentía muy mal, no quería estar hay, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de Tika.

- Solo amigos –después de decir eso, Tika murmuro- solo amigos –y se puso a llorar, Shadow se repuso de inmediato al ver a Tika llorando.

- Que te pasa? –pregunto con voz de preocupación.

- Nada –dijo Tika, ella había recordado la pelea que tubo con su amigo, sentía que tenia que decírselo a alguien, así que secándose las lagrimas con sus manos, dijo- es solo que a el le interesa mas su obsesión que nuestra amistad, porque tenia que ser haci –Tika siguió llorando- disculpa debo irme –se paro y se fue corriendo, pero se detuvo de inmediato y dijo- Shadow, gracias por hablar conmigo, de verdad necesitaba a un amigo, para contarle –

- Espera que obsesión tiene? - Shadow se quedo mirando como Tika se alejaba más y mas, Shadow pensó que Tika estaba llorando por culpa de Knuckles, entonces una gran ira creció dentro de él, Knuckles había hecho llorar a su amada Tika, eso no se lo perdonaría, tenia que pagar por eso y en ese momento levanto su puño y dijo:

- Pagaras por esto, Echidna Knuckles, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y desapareció del lugar donde estaba.

Mientras tanto en Angel Island, Knuckles estaba sentado en frente de la destruida Master Emerald, se recostó y pensó, donde estarán los otros fragmentos, llevo seis, calculo que me faltan seis, y Knuckles comenzó a dormir, unos minutos después escucho en estremecimiento en la isla y dijo:

- Siento una energía muy extraña, una energía que ya he sentido antes, pero donde? –de pronto un gran resplandor apareció a los pies del Templo de la Master Emerald, cuando el resplandor desapareció, se hizo visible la figura de Shadow, en ese momento Knuckles dijo- Shadow? Que haces aquí? -

- Echidna Knuckles, pagaras por lo que hiciste –exclamo Shadow, su voz estaba llena de furia.

- Y que hice, si se puede saber –dijo Knuckles con tono desafiante y de inmediato se preparo para pelear, sabia que Shadow no seria un oponente fácil de vencer.

- Por tu culpa, una muy querida amiga, se siente muy mal y pagaras por ello –contesto Shadow furioso.

- No conozco a ninguna amiga tuya –exclamo Knuckles.

- Claro que la conoces, pero dejemos de hablar y comencemos a luchar –dicho esto, Shadow salto contra Knuckles y le propino una patada voladora en la cara, pero Knuckles no se movió, solo cerro los ojos y repentinamente los abrió y tomo la pierna de Shadow y comenzó a golpearlo con golpes consecutivos, Shadow se mantuvo en el aire debido a que Knuckles sujetaba su pierna, hasta que Shadow le aplico a Knuckles varias patadas con la otra pierna, hasta que consiguió que Knuckles lo soltara, una vez en el piso Knuckles le aplico varios puñetazos consecutivos, los cuales Shadow logro esquivar, luego Shadow golpeo a Knuckles en el estomago, pero Knuckles resistió el dolor y le aplico un golpe en la cara a Shadow, el cual tampoco se retiro, en ese instante Shadow trato de atacar a Knuckles con el puño pero Knuckles sujeto el brazo de Shadow e intento aplicarle un golpe en la cara pero Shadow detuvo su puño sujetando el puño de Knuckles, ambos comenzaron a aplicar fuerza, cualquiera que hubiera estado hay, hubiera jurado que el piso temblaba por la gran fuerza que se aplicaban entre ellos, hasta que finalmente ambos se soltaron, saltaron hacia atrás y Shadow dijo- eres mas fuerte de lo que creí, ha –se rió- debo admitir que eres un rudo oponente -

- Ha, gracias, tu también eres un rudo oponente –contesto Knuckles a Shadow, el cual ya no estaba enojado, si no que emocionado por la batalla con Knuckles.

- Te advierto que la hora de jugar termino, ahora peleare enserio, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –el gran resplandor apareció y desapareció junto con Shadow, Knuckles empezó a ver asía todos sus lados, hasta que Shadow reapareció y lo ataco aplicándole un golpe con sus dos manos estrechadas en la espalda, Knuckles callo al piso, pero se reposo de inmediato y grito:

- THUNDER ARROW!!!!!! –el rayo rojo se dirigió hacia Shadow, el cual realizo un Chaos Control para evitarlo y cuando volvió a aparecer realizo un Chaos Spear, pero Knuckles se enterró en la tierra para esquivar el ataque y de pronto de la tierra bajo los pies de Shadow y lo ataco con un Upper Cut, Shadow se elevo unos cuantos centímetros de la tierra, para luego golpear con una patada la cara de Knuckles, ambos continuaron luchando hasta que de pronto pararon y Knuckles dijo:

- Hu, hu, hu, he disfrutado esta pelea Shadow, pero sigo sin entender por que estas peleando conmigo -

- Hu, hu, hu, por tu culpa Knuckles, una amiga mía esta llorando y eso no te lo puedo permitir –explico Shadow a Knuckles.

- Y acaso la conozco, no te refieres a Rouge, verdad? –pregunto Knuckles algo confundido.

- Me refiero a Tika, por tu culpa esta triste –respondió Shadow.

- A Tika –dijo Knuckles muy sorprendido- no se de que hablas -

- Como que no, ahora terminemos con esto, CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!! –grito Shadow

- THUNDER ARROW!!!!!! –grito Knuckles y el rayo rojo choco con las lanzas de luz, ambos se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, pero una voz los detuvo:

- Basta!!! Dejen de pelear!!! –grito Tika, tomando el brazo Shadow, el cual se puso rojo.

- Que haces Tika –dijo Shadow, muy sorprendido de ver a Tika.

- Les pido que dejen de pelear –dijo Tika, la cual estaba llorando- los dos son mis amigos y no quiero verlos pelear -

- Acabare con el, tu dijiste que el coloca una entupida obsesión antes de tu amistad y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar –le dijo Shadow a Tika.

- No Shadow, disculpa, lo que paso fue que en ese momento recordé a mi amigo y necesite decirle a alguien por que pelee con el, nunca pensé que creerías que era Knuckles, pero te garantizo que no es el, por favor créeme –le explico Tika a Shadow. Tika estaba llorando pero Shadow seco sus lágrimas con su mano y le dijo:

- Te creo, no te preocupes –luego miro a Knuckles, quien no entendía nada, y dijo- buena pelea Echidna Knuckles, ahora me retiro –Shadow comenzó a irse, pero algo hizo que se detuviera- este presentimiento, es el mismo que tuve en la mañana –dijo Shadow, con mucha preocupación en los ojos.

- De que hablas Shadow? –pregunto Tika.

- Yo también tengo un raro presentimiento, hay alguien que nos esta observando –dijo Knuckles, también muy preocupado. En ese momento Shadow y Knuckles miraron hacia lo alto del templo de la Master Emerald y vieron a dos figuras.

- Sash!!! –grito Knuckles- que demonios haces aquí, ha –se rió- veo que traes compañía –dijo mientras apuntaba a la otra figura.

- Quien eres? –grito Shadow.

- Con que el famoso Shadow the Hedgehog, me presento soy Sash the Hedgehog, pero creo que te interesara más conocer a mi amigo –en ese momento Shadow miro de cerca de la otra figura y dijo:

- Quien rayos eres? Por que tengo este raro presentimiento, sobre ti -

- Shadow the Hedgehog, la Ultimate Life Form, yo soy la nueva Ultimate Life Form, soy Shatwo the Hedgehog y vengo a desafiarte –dijo Shatwo mostrando su Chaos Emerald.

- Shatwo? Porque se me hace tan familiar este nombre? –murmuro Shadow, muy sorprendido- quien te creo? De donde saliste? -

- Creo, Eggman me creo, en ARK, utilizando los datos su abuelo, el profesor Gerald Robotnik, –explico Shatwo a Shadow.

- Veo que Eggman se ha superado a si mismo, pero aun haci sigues siendo inferior a mí y nunca me superaras –y Shadow saco su Chaos Emerald, Shatwo puso sus ojos de demente y dijo:

- Yo soy mas fuerte que tu, prepárate, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y Shatwo desapareció.

- Ahora veras, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y Shadow también desapareció. Pero de pronto Shadow y Shatwo reaparecieron, ambos muy cansados, pero igual volvieron a pelear. Mientras tanto Knuckles y Sash estaban parados cada uno enfrente del otro, hasta que Knuckles dijo:

- Aun quieres la Master Emerald, Sash? -

- Por supuesto, y ahora la tomare –respondió Sash.

- Tika, ve por Sonic y los demás yo me encargare de Sash –le dijo Knuckles a Tika, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, asintió con la cabeza y patio.

- Que sucede, no puedes luchar solo –dijo Sash con tono burlón.

- Cállate y pelea –y ambos saltaron al combate, mientras que Shadow y Shatwo luchando usando el Chaos Control a su máximo poder. Knuckles le aplico una serie de golpes consecutivos, pero Sash los esquivo fácilmente, para luego aplicarle una patada en el estomago, pero Knuckles resistió el golpe y le aplico uno a Sash en la cara, continuaron peleando hasta que Knuckles le dio un golpe a Sash, el cual lanzo a Sash al piso, cuando se levanto, miro a Knuckles con odio, salto hacia atrás y dijo:

- Prepara para sentir mi ataque más poderoso, cuyo poder es inimaginable –en ese momento Sash saco un fragmento de la Master Emerald y Knuckles dijo:

- Un fragmento de la Master Emerald, cuantos tienes? –pregunto Knuckles, estaba muy sorprendido.

- Eso no importa –dicho esto, tomo el fragmento con la mano derecha, luego con la mano izquierda sujeto la muñeca de la mano derecha, luego con la las levanto y grito- MASTER CONTROL!!!!!! –bajo las manos y apunto a Knuckles con el fragmento, del cual salio un rayo de color verde, el cual se impacto directamente contra Knuckles, el cual callo al piso.

- Que demonios fue eso? –pregunto Knuckles, poniéndose de pie.

- Eso fue mi Master Control –explico Sash- convierto las energías de un fragmento de la Master Emerald en un poderoso ataque, imagínate lo que podría hacer con la Master Emerald completa –exclamo, Sash en tono burlón.

- No permitiré que tengas la Master Emerald –dijo Knuckles con tono desafiante.

- No pued…... –

- Sash, Shatwo regresen de inmediato –dijo la voz de Eggman por un comunicador.

- Porque ahora? –pregunto Sash.

- Dije ahora!!! –grito Eggman.

- Te salvo la campana, adiós, Shatwo vamonos –dicho esto Shatwo y Sash se retiraron.

- Rayos, ese Shatwo es mas poderoso de lo que pensé, el presentimiento que tuve en la mañana lo causo el –dijo Shadow, quien se acercaba a Knuckles.

- Creo que debemos esperar a que Tika regrese con Sonic y los demás –

Mientras tanto en el Santuario Oscuro.

- Que quieres ahora, Eggman? –pregunto Shatwo, en cuanto entro a la sala principal, Sash venia detrás de el, pero cuando entro quedo paralizado- que te ocurre? Que demonios –dijo Shatwo, quedando muy sorprendido de lo que veía. En frente de ellos, en el la mitad de la sala, había una especie de esfera gigante hecho completamente de luz.

- Que es esa esfera? –pregunto Sash, totalmente sorprendido.

- Eso es la Chaos Soul!!! –grito Eggman.


	14. Great Battle at Angel Island

Chapter 13: Great Battle at Angel Island

- La Chaos Soul? –pregunto Shatwo.

- Si, la Chaos Soul sirvió después de todo, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –reía Eggman, pero Sash no entendía nada.

- De que rayos hablas, como que la Chaos Soul si sirvió? –pregunto Sash furioso.

- Veras, la Chaos Soul necesita de un cuerpo, para poder ser utilizada, esta lo mejoraría, se fusionaría con el y lo volvería el guerrero perfecto y eso es lo que esta haciendo ahora, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –rió Eggman.

- Y de quien es ese cuerpo? –pregunto Shatwo quien se había confundido aun mas.

- El cuerpo es de Sonic the Hedgehog!!! –grito Eggman.

- Que? Sonic the Hedgehog? –dijo Shatwo, al cual le sonaba ridículo.

- Veras usando una gota de sangre que le extraje a Sonic, hace un par de días, cree un clon perfecto, al cual mantuve en hibernación hasta el momento en que su alma se uniría con la Chaos Soul –explico Eggman.

- Y que te garantariza que no te traicionara? Después de todo es un clon de Sonic –pregunto Sash.

- Veras el clon de Sonic, tenia la personalidad, el corazón, el alma y los recuerdos de Sonic, no me obedecía, y varias veces trato de escapar, hasta que al final logre dejarlo en hibernación, pero lo mejor es que la Chaos Soul sacara a relucir el lado mas profundo de Sonic, su lado oscuro, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –reía Eggman.

- Rayos nunca pensé, que esto pasaría, jamás debí ayudarte, maldición!!! –grito Sash.

- Ya es muy tarde, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –reía Eggman.

- Estas seguro de que podrás controlarlo? –pregunto Sash.

- Por quien me tomas!!! Claro que lo controlare –grito Eggman furioso.

- Y cuando estará listo? –pregunto Shatwo.

- En una hora mas, todavía tiene que introducirse en todo el cuerpo –respondió Eggman.

- Demonios, nunca pensé que esto ocurriría, rayos, debo evitar que ese ser consiga las siete Chaos Emerald –murmuro Sash, quien se alejaba del lugar.

- Que ocurre Sash? –pregunto Eggman tras el.

- Ah? Solo iré a buscar más fragmentos de la Master Emerald –contesto Sash.

- Que Infinite te acompañe, quiero tenerte vigilado –dijo Eggman.

- Supongo que necesitare ayuda, esta bien que venga –dijo Sash e Infinite lo siguió.

- No pensaras ir a la batalla sin mi, verdad? –

- No te preocupes Shatwo, no me olvidaba de ti, vamos tenemos que obtener las piezas de la Master Emerald que tiene Knuckles, así que en marcha!!! –grito Sash, con mucho entusiasmo.

- Roger –exclamo Infinite.

- Humph –gruño Shatwo.

Mientras tanto en Angel Island, Sonic y los demás ya habían llegado.

- Dices que Sash y Shatwo, los atacaron –dijo Tails.

- Así es, Sash y el otro tipo que se párese a Shadow, Shatwo –respondió Knuckles.

- Tu como estas Shadow –le pregunto Rouge, al hedgehog negro, quien estaba apartado del grupo.

- Humph –gruño- me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que Tika fue por Sonic y los demás, como te enteraste de lo que paso? –pregunto Shadow.

- Bueno resulta que me los encontré en el camino, ellos me explicaron la situación, así que decidí venir, algún problema –explico Rouge.

- Ninguno –dijo Shadow, mirando a otro lado.

- Bueno Tika, me alegra que nos hayas traído, ojala y hubiéramos llegado antes así habríamos podido acabar con Sash y con Shatwo –dijo Sonic, pero Tika no respondió, se veía triste.

- Ahora que le hiciste Hedgehog Sonic, no ves que ella ya sufrido mucho –dijo Shadow algo molesto al ver la expresión de Tika por las palabras de Sonic.

- Wow Shadow, desde cuando tan preocupado por los demás –se burlo Sonic.

- Será mejor que te calles –exclamo Shadow molesto. Sonic y Shadow estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a luchar pero una voz muy familiar los detuvo.

- Que lindo dos buenos amigos peleando, no? –se reía Sash, junto con Infinite y Shatwo enzima de una loma.

- Sash!!! –grito Sonic

- Hola Shadow, listo para pelear? –dijo Shatwo, mientras colocaba sus ojos de demente.

- Shatwo!!! –grito Shadow.

- Sonic mira es el E-100 –dijo Tails muy sorprendido- nunca pensé que trabajaría junto con Sash –

- Vaya, no sabia que conocían a Infinite –dijo Sash, algo sorprendido.

- Ese es Sash the Hedgehog? –pregunto Rouge.

- Bueno en vista de que no todos nos conocen, haré las presentaciones, yo soy Sash the Hedgehog, el robot es E-124 Infinite y el sicótico es Shatwo the Hedgehog, la nueva Ultimate Life Form –dijo Sash.

- A quien llamas sicótico? Voy a matarte después de a Shadow –dijo Shatwo, algo molesto por el comentario de Sash.

- Mejor cállate Sash, y comencemos la pelea –dijo Knuckles.

- Muy bien – y dicho esto todos comenzaron a pelear, Shadow y Sonic atacaron a Shatwo, Knuckles y Rouge atacaron a Sash y Tails y Amy atacaron a Infinite. Knuckles comenzó a atacar a Sash con varios golpes consecutivos, pero Sash los esquivo con mucha facilidad, pero Rouge le aplico una super patada, la cual hizo que Sash saliera despedido del piso, pero en el aire reacciono a tiempo, para esquivar una patada espiral de Rouge, y golpearla en la espalda con una patada, pero Knuckles lo ataco aplicándole un Upper Cut en la cara, lo que hizo que Sash cayera al piso, pero se levanto y continuaron luchando, mientras que Sonic y Shadow perseguían a Shatwo a toda velocidad, hasta que Shatwo saco su Chaos Emerald y aplico un Chaos Control para desaparecer, pero Shadow lo imito y ambos comenzaron a luchar en el espacio de tiempo paralizado, Shatwo lo ataco con una patada a la cara, pero Shadow la esquivo y lo ataco con un golpe en la quijada, el cual no le afecto, en ese momento el Chaos Control perdió su efecto así que Sonic ataco con una patada a Shatwo, la cual le dio en la espalda, eh hizo que el cayera al piso.

- No interfieras Hedgehog Sonic, es entre el y yo –dijo Shadow

- Lo siento pero debo hacerle pagar lo de Tails –contesto Sonic, y continuaron luchando con Shatwo, en ese momento Amy ataco con su martillo a Infinite, el cual lo esquivo y lanzo una soga de metal asía Amy, la cual quedo amarrado, pero Tails ataco a Infinite con sus colas, obligándolo a soltar a Amy, pero enseguida se transformo en un E-101 MKII, así que sobrevoló el área y comenzó a dispararles lazers a Tails y a Amy, los cuales esquivaron con facilidad, así que Amy salto contra Infinite golpeándolo con su martillo, pero Infinite formo un escudo protector, pero Tails lo ataco en la espalda, un punto el cual el escudo no protegía, así que Infinite callo al piso, pero de inmediato cambio su modo E-101 MKII a E-121 Phi y comenzó a escanear el área y localizo a Cream y a Tika, quienes observaban todo a cierta distancia, comenzó a ir asía ellas, y saco un cañon para dispararles primero apunto a Tika y cuando estaba apunto de disparar, alguien lo pateo, haciendo que el rayo se desviara.

- Porque Sash the Hedgehog, pateo a Infinite? –pregunto Infinite.

- Deberías estar ayudándonos, envés de atacar a alguien que ni siquiera esta peleando –dijo Sash- vamos –

- Infinite no entiende porque Sash the Hedgehog salva a echidna naranja –exclamo Infinite.

- Eso no te incumbe, vamos –repitió Sash. Y volvieron a pelear, esta vez Sash ataco a Rouge con una patada en el estomago, pero Knuckles lo ataco con un Thunder Arrow. En ese momento Sash salio despedido del piso y se estrello contra un árbol, pero en cuanto se repuso saco un fragmento de la Master Emerald, y le disparo un Master Control a Knuckles, el cual hizo que Knuckles cayera al piso. Pero Sash no espero que Rouge le aplicara un Black Wave, el cual hizo que Sash volviera a estrellarse con el árbol, esta vez se levanto y le disparo un Master Lightning a Rouge, la cual no pudo esquivarlo, así que el rayo la arrojo al piso, en ese momento Knuckles se levanto y saco uno de sus fragmentos de la Master Emerald, lo sujeto con las dos manos y las levanto- Veo que intentas realizar el Master Control, pero no te servirá, a mi me tomo mucho tiempo poder usarlo y tu no lo lograras en un par de segundos –exclamo Sash, pero Knuckles no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado, tenia los ojos cerrados- muy bien, prepárate para perder –Sash se preparo también para realizar el Master Control, sujeto el fragmento con las dos manos las levanto y grito- MASTER CONTROL!!!!!! –bajo las manos y apunto a Knuckles con el fragmento, al mismo tiempo que Knuckles hacia lo mismo, en ese momento de los fragmentos salieron un par de rayos verdes, los cuales al chocar entre si, causaron una gran explosión, la cual hizo que Knuckles y Sash salieran despedidos del suelo, cuando aterrizaron, Knuckles y Sash se pararon al mismo tiempo, Sash miro con asombro a Knuckles, sonrió y le dijo- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Knuckles, cuando creí que te había superado con el Master Control, el cual me tomo días perfeccionar, el cual dominaste en un par de segundos, eres increíble –exclamo Sash, estaba completamente emocionado por el suceso, pero Knuckles no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Sonic y Shadow peleaban con Shatwo, el cual los atacaba con patadas consecutivas. Todos luchaban hasta que Tails dijo algo que hizo que todos pararan.

- Dr. Eggman!!! –grito Tails, todos miraron a Tails y luego miraron asía arriba, encima de ellos estaba Eggman, en una nave en la cual llevaba colgando de un gancho a la Chaos Soul.

- Que demonios es eso? –pregunto Knuckles.

- Cielos Dr. mucho tiempo sin vernos, eh? –dijo Sonic.

- Será mejor que te calles, peste azul, con mi mejor guerrero, apunto de terminarse, conocerás a tu verdugo, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –rió Eggman.

- Con que tu nuevo guerrero esta casi listo –dijo Shatwo.

- No, no puede ser –murmuro Sash- Eggman!!! Aun hay tiempo, todavía puedes detener la terminación de ese ser, detente ahora o lo lamentaras después!!! -pero Eggman no lo escucho.

- Ahora, despierta mi guerrero!!! –grito Eggman, y la Chaos Soul comenzó a temblar y la esfera se desintegro en un destello de luz y luego se noto la silueta de otro ser, el cual descendió a la tierra, luego si figura se hizo más y mas clara, era un hedgehog de color azul y negro, tenia ojos de color rojo.

- Es igual a Sonic!!! –grito Amy. Eggman se había bajado de la nave toco el hombro del hedgehog y dijo:

- Ahora destrúyelos, Chaosnic!!! –


	15. The real dark incarnation of Sonic

Chapter 14: The real dark incarnation of Sonic

- Te dije que los destruyeras!!! Ahora, obedece!!! –gritaba Eggman pero Chaosnic no lo escuchaba, solo estaba parado hay mirando a todos- Te lo ordeno –en ese momento Chaosnic volteo hacia Eggman.

- Si tu lo dices, amo –dicho esto Chaosnic comenzó a avanzar asía Sonic y sus amigos, pero se detuvo y miro al altar de la Master Emerald, y cambio su ruta y comenzó a caminar asía el altar, cuando llego a las escaleras grito- Hay algo en este lugar –en ese momento hubo un destello de luz y cuando seso todos se sorprendieron al ver la figura de Chaos frente a Chaosnic- vaya, tu serás un poderoso aliado –dijo Chaosnic y con un rápido movimiento introdujo su mano dentro de Chaos, luego la saco dejando lo que parecía una Chaos Soul, muy pequeña, dentro de Chaos, el cual sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a actuar como si un gran dolor lo invadiera, de pronto paro miro a Chaosnic, y lo golpeo, Chaosnic salio despedido hacia tras y cuando se repuso dijo- veo que corromperte será mas difícil de lo que creía- luego extendió la mano y grito- SONIC WIND!!!!!! –una ráfaga de viento golpeo a Chaos, el cual no se movió, luego golpeo a Chaosnic estirando uno de sus brazos, pero Chaosnic lo sujeto, sin embargo la fuerza de Chaos era superior, así que Chaosnic no pudo hacer nada, miro alrededor y a toda velocidad , se dirigió asía Cream y Tika, Tika empujo a Cream para que Chaosnic no las atrapara a las dos, pero Tika no pudo escapar, así que Chaosnic la sujeto por detrás enrollando su brazo por el cuello de Tika- si te acercas la mato –Chaos quedo paralizado, pero enseguida siguió dirigiéndose a Chaosnic.

- No, Tika –dijo Shadow, quien ya había partido al rescate de Tika, pero de pronto se detuvo al ver que Sash había salido mucho antes, en contra de Chaosnic, el cual no vio venir una poderosa patada de Sash a la cara, la cual provoco que Chaosnic saliera despedido contra un árbol, luego tomo a Tika y la llevo a un lugar seguro, cuando soltó a Tika, y se dio vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Chaos, al cual dejo pasar, Chaos se acerco a Tika, la cual coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a gritar

- No, no padre no, no lo hagas, te lo suplico, detente, como puedo acerté entender!!! –lo que gritaba no tenia sentido, Sash sujeto a Chaos por un hombro, para que se detuviera, pero Chaos lo golpeo, y Sash salio despedido contra un árbol, pero de la nada Chaosnic golpeo a Chaos, haciendo que Chaos cayera al piso, de pronto Tails grito:

- Miren!!! Chaos esta cambiando de color!!! –efectivamente Chaos se estaba tornando de un color naranja y sus ojos esmeralda se volvieron rubíes, luego Chaosnic dijo:

- Finalmente la Chaos Soul, te a dominado –Chaos levanto la vista, la transformación se había completado, luego la pequeña esfera de luz oscura, regreso con Chaosnic, introduciéndose en su cuerpo a través del pecho - amo, creo que deberíamos irnos –

- Bien, bien, Shatwo, Infinite nos vamos, bueno Sash aparentemente ya no te necesito, gracias por tu ayuda, adiós –y dicho esto Eggman, Chaosnic, Shatwo, Infinite y Chaos se fueron devuelta al Santuario Oscuro.

Cuando todos reaccionaron Knuckles fue asía Sash, al cual tomo del cuello y grito:

- Tu ayudaste a Eggman verdad, ahora tenemos dos enemigos mas, por quienes preocuparnos, debería…… -

- Detente Knuckles, por favor suelta a Sash –le suplicaba Tika, quien sujeta la mano de Knuckles, Knuckles lo soltó y Tika se coloco entre el y Sash con los brazos extendidos- no dejare que le hagas daño a Sash –

- Tika, ya se que te ayudo, pero por su culpa Eggman tiene un poder el cual no podemos combatir –le explicaba Knuckles a Tika, pero Sash hizo a un lado a Tika y dijo:

- No te preocupes Tika, no quiero que pierdas a tus nuevos amigos, solo por ayudarme además recuerda que…… -pero Sash se desmayo, estaba agotado.

- Tika por que proteges a Sash? El es uno de los tipos malos –pregunto Sonic al ver a Tika defendiendo a Sash.

- Porque…porque Sash es mi amigo, a sido mi amigo mucho antes de conocerlos a ustedes, y no voy a permitir que le hagan daño –contesto Tika con mucha valentía.

En casa de Tails, Sash aun seguía desmayado y Tika estaba curando sus heridas.

- Bueno Tika, ahora puedes decirnos como y cuando conociste a Sash? –pregunto Sonic.

- Bueno, les dije que les explicaría todo, una vez en casa de Tails, pero esa pregunta no creo poder responderla –contesto Tika.

- A que te refieres, solo queremos saber desde cuando conoces a Sash? –insistió Sonic.

- Desde siempre, Sash siempre estuvo hay, siempre me cuidaba, pero hace algo de tiempo, decidí viajar sola y resulta que nos volvimos a ver aquí en Central City –respondió Tika.

- Entonces el era tu misterioso amigo –exclamo Shadow.

- Si, el era, ese día hable con el y le conté de ustedes, pero solo me dijo que alejara de ustedes, que no debía estar cerca, me enoje con el, creí que todo tenia que ver con la Master Emerald, pero en realidad solo trataba de protegerme –al decir esto ultimo Tika se puso a llorar. Shadow se acerco a ella, toco su hombro y le dijo:

- Si quieres no nos digas mas –Tika le sonrió se paro y dijo:

- Gracias, permiso debo tomar algo de aire –y salio de la casa de Tails.

- Hasta que se fue –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Sash, quien se había levantado.

- Sash, tu conocías a Tika? –pregunto Tails.

- Por supuesto, ha sido la única amiga que he tenido, después de Knuckles y Amy claro –contesto Sash.

- Humph –gruño Knuckles.

- Como la conociste, Sash? –pregunto Amy.

- Bueno, mi historia no es algo que sea fácil de entender, pero aquí voy, en uno de mis viajes para descifrar el poder de la Master Emerald:

Flashback.

Sash caminaba por un con camino en un jungla, hasta quedar frente a frente con un gran templo.

- Mejor entro -

Sash entro al templo, el cual estaba muy oscuro, camino por mucho tiempo hasta que llego a una gran sala, la cual estaba iluminada por un complejo sistema de espejos, la sala consistía de un largo camino rodeado de agua, Sash comenzó a caminar hasta que quedo frente a un gran cristal, dentro de este se vio la figura de una joven echidna, color naranja.

Interrupción.

- Que? Tika estaba dentro de un cristal!!! –interrumpió Sonic asombrado.

- Cállate Sonic, todos queremos oír lo que paso –le dijo Knuckles.

- Si, bueno, en donde iba, a si:

De regreso al Flashback.

Sash se acerco a ver a la joven echidna.

- Que bella es –pensó.

Luego toco el cristal y una luz lo cubrió y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una ciudad antigua llena de Echidna.

- Donde rayos estoy? -

Sash comenzó a caminar hasta que de pronto vio a la misma echidna naranja, hablando con un viejo echidna, aunque Sash no logro oír lo que decían, se les quedo viendo por un rato, luego otro rayo de luz provoco que Sash cambiara de lugar.

- Genial, y ahora que? -

Pero Sash se quedo paralizado al ver lo que vio, se encontraba frente a un Templo que se le hizo muy familiar, estaba cubierto de Llamas y en lo alto de ese Templo logro ver la Master Emerald y a la joven echidna.

- Que rayos? -

De pronto una gran luz invadió el área y Sash vio como la joven echidna caía al piso, se acerco y noto que aunque respiraba y todo, sus ojos estaban en blanco. De pronto varios echidnas muy lastimados llegaron y Sash se alejo, tomaron el cuerpo de la echidna y se la llevaron, luego ocurrió otro resplandor y Sash se vio dentro del templo otra vez solo que esta vez, estaba con los echidnas lo cuales habían colocado el cuerpo de la joven en un gran cristal, luego se marcharon, pero uno se quedo y miro a Sash atentamente y le dijo:

- Ella es la hija de Pachacamac, el ultimo gobernante echidna, que su cuerpo sea preservado como un ultimo recuerdo de su sacrificio, para detener al Dios de la Destrucción, y que cuando su espíritu descanse en paz, que regrese a su cuerpo para que haci ella tenga otra oportunidad de vivir, ya que la primera nosotros, los ambiciosos echidna, se la arrebatamos, que con el tiempo ella sepa perdonar nuestra estupidez, por favor, joven hedgehog, libérala -

Luego otro gran resplandor y Sash se encontró una vez mas en el templo, pero solo.

- Que abra sido todo eso? -

Sash se acerco al cristal y lo toco, pero no paso nada. Pasaron varios días y Sash trababa de descubrir como sacarla del cristal, pero sin hallar nada, Sash acampo fuera del templo, un día, cuando despertó se encontró con una pequeña bolita de luz en la cara, la cual comenzó a moverse hacia el templo, Sash siguió la esfera, esta se detuvo y después de un resplandor apareció la joven echidna.

- P-pero como? –Sash miro al cristal, el cuerpo de la joven seguía hay.

- No te asustes –le dijo la joven, con una dulce voz, luego le sonrió y le dijo- cuando detuve a Chaos, mi espíritu quedo atrapada dentro de la Master Emerald junto con el, pero mi cuerpo se quedo en este mundo, aun con vida, pero sin espíritu, entonces los pocos echidnas que sobrevivieron, tomaron mi cuerpo y lo colocaron en ese cristal, para que se preserve joven, con la esperanza de que mi espíritu se liberara alguna vez, ahora hace unos días Chaos fue liberado otra vez junto con mi espíritu, pero gracias a la ayuda de unos valientes, se logro detenerlo de una vez, y esta vez Chaos esta en paz, por lo que mi espíritu fue liberado, y ahora vengo a entrar a mi cuerpo otra vez, y necesito tu ayuda –

- Mi ayuda? –pregunto Sash asombrado.

- Si, no puedo entrar a mi cuerpo por mi sola, necesito que lo saques de hay –

- Claro, no veo porque no –Sash se acerco y comenzo a golpear el cristal hasta que consiguio romperlo en muchos pedazos, el cuerpo de la joven callo, Sash lo atrapo y lo cargo- aquí esta –

- Gracias, dime cual es tu nombre? –

- Soy Sash the Hedgehog –

- Sash escucha necesito pedirte otro favor –

- Adelante, dilo –

- Cuando entre a mi cuerpo, todos mis recuerdos de lo que he vivió, ahora y en el pasado, se quedaron en mi espíritu, y cuando me una con mi cuerpo, no se si podré recordarlos –

- Entonces nesecitas mi ayuda, para que los recuerdes? –

- Si, debes encontrar la manera de que vea dentro mi espíritu para que pueda recordar –

- Lo intentare –

- Gracias Sash –

Y el espíritu de la joven se volvió una esfera de luz otra vez, y esta avanzo y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo, y el cuerpo reacciono y la joven abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente, luego miro a Sash.

- Q-que paso, donde estoy? Quien soy? –

- Tranquila, todo esta bien –le dijo Sash tratando de calmarla.

- Quien eres? –

- Soy Sash the Hedgehog –y Sash la bajo, la joven cuando se paro casi se cae.

- Cielos es como si no hubiera usado mis piernas en mucho tiempo –

- Bueno, dime que es lo último que recuerdas -

- No, no recuerdo nada –

- Bien, trata de ver en el fondo de ti –

- No se como –

- Bien al menos trata de recordar tu nombre –

Y la joven se concentro y pronuncio levemente.

- T-Tika… –luego se desmayo.

- Tika? Es ese tu nombre? -

Al día siguiente.

- Que, que paso? –pregunto la joven.

- Te desmayaste, pero creo que tu nombre es Tika, no? –

- No lo se, no lo recuerdo –

- No te preocupes –

Y los días pasaron, y Tika y Sash se volvieron buenos amigos, y un día.

- Sash, sabes me gustaría empezar a viajar sola, quiero encontrar por mi misma mi pasado, tu que opinas? –le pregunto Tika.

- Que extrañare viajar contigo, pero si es lo que deseas? –

- Gracias Sash –dijo Tika, con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que nos veamos de nuevo –dijo Sash, respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

- Nos veremos, fue tu destino encontrarme –

- Entonces que te parece en Central City en unos cuantos meses mas? –

- Claro, es una promesa, en Central City, adiós Sash –y Tika se acerco, abrazo a Sash y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha –

- Adiós Tika, cuídate mucho –

Y Tikal y Sash se separaron y caminaron por distintos caminos.

Fin del Flashback.

- Y nos volvimos a encontrar en Central City, como lo habíamos prometido, bueno haci fue como la conocí –termino de explicar Sash, y vio que todos tenían la boca abierta- bueno si no me creen –

- No, no es que no te creamos, p-pero cuando ocurrió todo esto? –pregunto Knuckles.

- No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero recuerdo que en esa misma semana, había ocurrido un gran desastre en Station Square, por que? –pregunto Sash.

- No, no creerán que… -dijo Knuckles, con una cara llena de sorpresa.

- No hay otra explicación, su parecido, la reacción de Chaos y las palabras que dijo cuando Chaos se le acerco –explicaba Tails.

- Que ocurre? –pregunto Sash, muy desconcertado.

- Si, no hay duda amigos, Tika es Tikal – exclamo Sonic.


	16. Tika’s real identity

Chapter 15: Tika's real identity

- Quien es Tikal? –pregunto Shadow.

- No se preocupen yo se los explicare –contesto Tails, quien les explico a todos los que no conocieron a Tikal, quien era y de donde salio. Una vez terminado Sash dijo:

- Con que Tika es una antigua princesa echidna, cuyo maligno padre trato de dominar el poder de las Chaos Emerald, pero lo único que consiguió fue la destrucción de su propia raza –

- Pero porque no recordara nada –pregunto Rouge.

- Buena pregunta, lo que si sabemos es que aun conserva en el fondo de su mente su antigua memoria, al parecer su contacto con Chaos, la hizo recordar algo de su pasado –explico Tails.

- Creen que pueda…… recuperar su memoria –pregunto Shadow.

- Si tu recuperaste la tuya, porque no podría ella recuperar la suya –exclamo Rouge.

- Espero que lo haga, después de todo, ella siempre ha buscado eso –dijo Sash, desde atrás.

- De que rayos hablas, Sash? –pregunto Sonic.

- La razón por la cual nos fuimos por distintos caminos es, porque ella quería buscar su pasado, resolver quien era ella, creo que finalmente va encontrar la respuesta –respondió Sonic.

- Cielos, porque no se lo dijiste antes, Sash –dijo Knuckles, molesto.

- No sabia como explicarle, miren es necesario que escuchen lo que les voy a decir –exclamo Sash.

- Que quieres decirnos ahora Sash? –exclamo Knuckles.

- Es sobre Chaosnic, deben conocer su origen –contesto Sash.

- El misterioso tipo que se parecía a Sonic? –pregunto Tails.

- Si, ese mismo, verán Eggman necesitaba de tres Chaos Emerald para despertar a la Chaos Soul y yo le ayude a conseguir una de las Chaos Emerald y…… -pero no pudo acabar ya que Knuckles lo sujeto del cuello.

- Tu y tus líos, que hiciste ahora? –exclamo Knuckles furioso.

- Knuckles déjalo por favor –dijo Tika, Knuckles lo soltó, pero todos, menos Shadow, miraron a Tika de una manera extraña lo que hizo que ella se sintiera algo incomoda- que ocurre? –pregunto- hice algo malo? –dijo poniéndose triste.

- No, Tika, no hiciste nada –dijo Shadow, quien miro con reproche a todos.

- Bueno, la verdad Tika, queríamos preguntarte que te paso cuando Chaos se acerco a ti? –dijo Amy.

- No lo se, de pronto mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme y vi en mi mente varias escenas, y no se porque se me hicieron tan familiares, pero quería preguntarles quien es Chaos, porque se me hace tan familiar? –pregunto Tika, hubo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Knuckles dijo:

- Creo que lo correcto es decirle la verdad, están conmigo? –todos asintieron.

- Pero de que verdad hablan, que ocurre? –pregunto Tika, quien estaba muy preocupada, pero Sash se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y dijo:

- Tika, sea cual sea tu reacción, a lo que vas a escuchar, espero que recuerdes que siempre podrás contar conmigo –

- Que pasa Sash? –pregunto Tika, quien ya no podía estar mas preocupada.

- Tika, yo te lo explicare –dijo Tails, y el joven fox boy comenzó a decirle a Tika, lentamente quien era en realidad, lo hizo despacio para no confundirla, le explico todo, quien era, de donde venia, que paso con ella, los sucesos de Station Square y la historia de Sash, una vez que termino, Tika se mantuvo en silencio, se paro y dijo:

- Bueno, debo salir por un momento, con permiso –y salio de la casa de Tails, en ese momento todos se miraron hasta que notaron que faltaban dos más, Shadow y Sash.

En Central City.

- Donde estará? –pregunto Shadow, con angustia.

- No lo se, pero espero que este bien –contesto Sash.

- Sabes donde puede estar? –pregunto Shadow a Sash.

- Creo que si, vamos –y Sash partió, Shadow lo siguió de cerca.

En el parque, Tika estaba en el mirador más alto del parque, en el se podía ver toda la ciudad, cuando de pronto llegaron Sash y Shadow, Shadow dio un paso en adelante y dijo:

- Tika, estas bien? –su mostraba un grave tono de preocupación.

- Claro que estoy bien –dijo mientras volteaba y los miraba a los dos con mucha alegría- y recuerda Shadow, mi nombre real es Tikal, pero puedes seguir llamándome Tika, si quieres –y les sonrió.

- Me alegra que finalmente, hayas encontrado los que buscabas Tika, finalmente conoces tu verdadera identidad, eso debe hacerte muy feliz –exclamo Sash.

- Si, ahora que escuche lo que me dijo Tails, logre entender están escenas en mi mente, ahora todo tiene sentido para mi –y Tikal les volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, es mejor que volvamos, los otros deben estar preocupados por ti Tika –dijo Sash, antes de partir a casa de Tails.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te haga feliz –dijo Shadow, quien también partió a casa de Tails.

- A mi también me alegra, bueno vamos –y Tikal partió junto con Shadow y Sash a casa de Tails.

En el Santuario Oscuro.

- Tu poder es impresionante Chaosnic, no me esperaba que fueras tan poderoso, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –reía Eggman- bueno ahora necesitamos todas las Chaos Emerald, solo tenemos tres, Shadow tiene una y faltan tres más –dijo Eggman, con voz seria.

- Conseguir la de Shadow no será ningún problema –dijo Shatwo.

- Podrás con el? –dijo Chaosnic en tono burlón.

- Que insinúas, que soy débil –dijo Shatwo furioso.

- No, como crees que yo diría eso –contesto Chaosnic aun con tono burlón.

- Voy a eliminarte –dijo ShaTwo, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de ira.

- Veo que Chaosnic heredo la molesta personalidad de Sonic, pero a diferencia de el, tu me obedeces, no es cierto –

- Por supuesto, amo, pero ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es conseguir el resto de las Chaos Emerald –exclamo Chaosnic.

- Muy bien, Shatwo, Infinite, Chaosnic sepárense y busquen las ultimas Chaos Emerald!!! –grito Eggman.

- Roger amo Robotnik –contesto Infinite.

- Si tú lo dices –exclamo Shatwo, algo molesto.

- Entendido –dijo Chaosnic y los tres salieron en distintas direcciones para buscar las últimas Chaos Emerald.

En casa de Tails. Sash, Shadow y Tikal ya habían llegado.

- Hola Tika o debería decir Tikal? –pregunto Sonic.

- Puedes decirme Tika, si quieres Sonic –contesto Tikal muy alegre.

- Bien ahora escuchemos la historia de Sash –dijo Tails.

- Esperen, antes debo decirles algo, que no pude decir bien la ultima vez que nos vimos después de la derrota de Chaos –exclamo Tikal.

- Claro, puedes hablar Tika –dijo Knuckles.

- Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy gracias, muchas gracias por la ayuda que le brindaron al mundo al detener al Dr. Eggman y la Chaos –

- Técnicamente el que detuvo a Chaos fue Sonic –agrego Tails.

- Todos ustedes ayudaron, por eso se los agradezco –continuo Tikal.

- Bueno Sash, ahora puedes hablarnos acerca de ese Chaosnic –interrumpió Rouge.

- De acuerdo, verán Eggman realizo un antiguo ritual para llamar un antiguo poder llamado la Chaos Soul, la cual necesitaba de un cuerpo, para funcionar, así que Eggman clono a… –Sash se detuvo y dio un suspiro, luego continuo- Sonic, luego Eggman… –

- Un clon de Sonic –interrumpió sorprendida Amy.

- Si –continuo Sash- usando una gota de sangre de Sonic, que Eggman consiguió hace un par de días, Eggman hizo un clon de Sonic, el cual era idéntico a Sonic en todo, carácter, personalidad, forma, corazón, alma –

- Lo que nos faltaba otro Sonic –exclamo Knuckles.

- Luego Eggman unió el alma del clon con la Chaos Soul –

- Pero si es un clon de Sonic, porque es malo? –pregunto Tails.

- La Chaos Soul, saca el lado mas profundo de Sonic, su lado oscuro –exclamo Sash.

- No puedo imaginarme al Señor Sonic como una persona mala –exclamo Cream, algo asustada.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Yo digo lo mismo Cream –exclamo Amy.

- Con que otro intento de Eggman, por crear una copia de mi, eh? Bueno más vale que se prepare, porque al igual que con Metal Sonic, derrotare a Chaosnic –exclamo Sonic, con un tono arrogante.

- No lo se Sonic, viste como lucho con Chaos, creo que este Chaosnic será difícil de derrotar –exclamo Tails, algo preocupado.

- Siempre que no obtenga las Chaos Emerald –interrumpió Sash.

- Como que las Chaos Emerald –pregunto Tails, con intriga.

- Si, si reúne las siete Chaosnic tendrá un poder infinito –contesto Sash.

- Típico –dijo Amy, con mucho sarcasmo. En ese mismo momento Sash se paro y comenzó a ir a la salida.

- A donde vas ahora, Sash? –pregunto Knuckles.

- Me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –pero antes de poder salir la vos de Tikal lo detuvo.

- Espera Sash, no te vallas por favor – Sash se dio media vuelta, la tomo de las manos y dijo:

- Tikal, finalmente has encontrado algo de tu pasado, y no quiero arruinarte este momento, pero te aseguro que volveré, por ahora adiós –y se fue.

- Adiós –exclamo Tikal, pero Sash no la escucho.

- Bueno que esperamos, debemos ir a buscar las Chaos Emerald –dijo Sonic con mucho entusiasmo.


	17. Shatwo’s Decision

Chapter 16: Shatwo's Decision

Al día siguiente, Sonic despierta y va asía la sala donde se encuentra con Tails, quien esta viendo la televisión.

- Que ves? –pregunto Sonic.

- Shh!!! –exclamo Tails- escucha –

- Con esta van cuarenta victimas del misterioso atacante, todas con serias heridas, cada vez mas graves, pero ningún muerto hasta ahora, los investigadores de GUN. siguen sin poder identificar a este misterioso atacante, en cuanto se sepa mas, les informaremos, ahora continuamos con otras noticias… –y Tails apago la televisión.

- Tu que crees, Sonic? –pregunto Tails.

- Creo que Eggman esta detrás de todo esto –exclamo Sonic, con una voz seria.

- Es lo mas seguro, bueno Sonic creo que deberías continuar la búsqueda de las ultimas Chaos Emeralds, ayer no encontramos nada –dijo Tails, poniéndose de pie.

- De acuerdo, entonces en marcha –y dicho eso, salieron de casa de Tails, al llegar al centro de Central City se encontraron con Cream y Amy, la cual al ver a Sonic, grito su nombre, provocando que Sonic saliera huyendo.

- Que le pasa a Sonic? –pregunto Amy, quien no entendía.

- No lo se –mintió Tails, de pronto oyeron la sirena de una ambulancia.

- Creen que sea otra victima de los misteriosos ataques? -pregunto Tails.

- Lo mas seguro –dijo Amy, con voz seria.

- Me pregunto quien será capas de atacar a tantas personas –dijo Cream, algo nerviosa.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Shatwo the Hedgehog –dijo Amy, con un tono de voz mas serio aun.

- Que el tipo que se parece a Shadow? –pregunto Tails.

- Si, el –contesto Amy.

- Como lo sabes? –exclamo Tails algo nervioso.

- El me lo dijo, el me dijo que el había lastimado a toda esa gente, es un ser despreciable, disfruta lastimando a otros –contesto Amy.

- Y cuando hablaste con el? –pregunto Cream, quien estaba algo asustada.

- Ayer, cuando me ataco –respondió Amy.

- Cielos y porque no te lastimo y que quería de ti? –pregunto Tails.

- Porque Sash me salvo, logro evitar que me hiciera daño, y Shatwo buscaba una Chaos Emerald… -hubo una pequeña pausa, luego Amy reacciono- es verdad Tails, toma se que las estaban buscando –y Amy le entrego la Chaos Emerald a Tails, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

- Cielos, de donde la sacaste? –pregunto Tails.

- Yo se la di –dijo Cream, sonriendo.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Bueno con esta es una, solo faltan dos mas –exclamo Tails.

- Bueno que hace…… Ahhh!!! –grito Amy, ya que una rana había saltado sobre su cabeza.

- Froggy!!! Espera!!! –grito Big, sacando a Froggy de la cabeza de Amy.

- Señor Big, mucho tiempo sin vernos –dijo Cream cortésmente.

- Chao, chao –dijo Cheese.

- Hola tierna rabbit, como estas? –dijo Big, con su singular voz.

- Muy bien –exclamo Cream.

- Hola Big, que te trae por aquí? –pregunto Tails.

- Froggy se escapo, tuve que ir a buscarlo –dijo Big.

- Bueno Big, ahora que estas aquí nos ayudarías a buscar una Chaos Emerald? –pregunto Amy.

- Que? –dijo Big con cara de no entender nada.

- Una de estas –y Tails le mostró la Chaos Emerald.

- A eso, se párese a mi amuleto de la suerte, miren –dijo Big, sacando la Chaos Emerald amarilla, lo que hizo que todos quedaran con la boca abierta.

- Señor Big, eso es lo que estamos buscando –dijo Cream.

- En serio entonces toma Amy –y Big le entrego su Chaos Emerald a Amy.

- Gracias Big, con esto solo falta una, tómala Tails, entrégasela a Sonic –y Amy le entrego la Chaos Emerald a Tails.

- Bueno vamos, hay que continuar la búsqueda –dijo Tails, y todos continuaron buscando la última Chaos Emerald.

En Angel Island.

- Cielos solo me faltan tres fragmentos y apuesto que Sash los tiene, tú que crees Tika… o perdón Tikal –se disculpo Knuckles.

- Es lo mas seguro, si quieres puedo pedirle que te los devuelva, estoy segura que lo que mas desea ahora es que la Master Emerald sea reconstruida –dijo Tika, soltando una leve risa.

- Gracias Tikal, entonces, vamos a Central City, lo mas seguro es que lo veamos allí –y ambos partieron a Central City.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario Oscuro, una misteriosa figura avanzaba asía el la sala principal, siendo detenida por una voz.

- Sash the Hedgehog regreso, diga la razón de su visita o sea destruido –dijo Infinite, apuntando lo con un cañon.

- Espera Infinite, solo vengo a hablar –respondió Sash, algo nervioso.

- Que ocurre Sash, le tienes miedo a Infinite –dijo Shatwo desde la puerta principal.

- A Sash, no te esperábamos tan pronto, a que se debe tu visita –dijo Eggman, con un tono burlón, Chaosnic iba a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

- Solo a servirte Chaosnic –dijo mientras se agachaba frente a Chaosnic.

- Que es esto una broma –dijo Eggman, con un tono desafiante, pero sin que nadie lo esperase Sash, saco un fragmento de la Master Emerald e intento atacar a Chaosnic, apuntado el fragmente al rostro de Chaosnic, pero Infinite lo sujeto del brazo, donde tenia el fragmento, obligándolo a soltarlo.

- Veo que trataste un ataque inútil, Sash –dijo Chaosnic tomando el fragmento del piso- tu ya causaste bastantes problemas, ahora desaparece- dicho esto apunto a Chaosnic con su mano extendida y estuvo a punto de disparar un Sonic Wind, pero Shatwo, lo golpeo en el rostro, tomo el fragmento y golpeo a Infinite, obligándolo a soltar a Sash.

- Mejor vamonos –dijo Shatwo, con tono serio.

- Con que me traicionas, Shatwo –dijo Eggman furioso.

- Ha! Eggman no eres mi amo, así que adiós… a y mi llevo estos recuerdos -dijo mientras le mostraba las Chaos Emeralds roja y celeste, luego tomo a Sash del brazo y realizo un Chaos Control, teletransportandose a un lugar mas seguro.

- Maldito Shatwo!!! –gritaba Eggman.

- Eso no importa amo, no se llevo las tres, todavía tenemos una, además debemos buscar las últimas Chaos Emerald.

Mientras tanto el Chaotix Detective Agency, seguían tras la pista de Sash the Hedgehog.


	18. Team Chaotix back in action

Chapter 17: Team Chaotix back in action

- Demonios no hemos encontrado nada del tal Sash!!! –gritaba Vector furioso.

- No te preocupes Vector, seguro que encontraremos algo –dijo Charmy, tratando de calmarlo.

- Esta bien, sigamos buscando –y continuaron caminando por Central City, hasta que vieron a una multitud, alrededor de algo, se acercaron y vieron que se trataba de un hombre con graves heridas en todo el cuerpo.

- Parase que este misterioso tipo continua con sus ataques –decían unas personas de la multitud.

- Las victimas están en un estado de shock, por eso no han dicho nada –decían otras personas.

- Quien creen que será el tipo de los ataques –pregunto Vector, a un policía.

- La verdad, no tenemos idea, las victimas no nos dicen nada y ya no puedo contestar mas preguntas –y dicho esto el policía entro dentro de su auto y se fue.

- Quien podrá ser? –exclamo Charmy.

- Mejor continuemos la búsqueda de Sash –sugirió Espio. Y continuaron buscando a Sash, sin encontrar nada, hasta que de pronto, Charmy dijo:

- Lo encontré esta en lo alto de un edificio muy grande, con otro tipo, vamos, vamos –y Espio y Vector siguieron a Charmy.

Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio que menciono Charmy.

- Porque me ayudaste? –le pregunto Sash a Shatwo.

- Porque ese tipo, Chaosnic no me agrada, además Eggman me tiene harto, me da muchas órdenes, yo recibo órdenes de nadie –contesto Shatwo.

- Si tú lo dices –exclamo Sash.

- Eres un tono por tratar de atacar a Chaosnic –dijo Shatwo, en tono burlón.

- Será mejor que te calles, ese tipo se volverá más fuerte con cada Chaos Emerald que tenga, por eso hay que destruirlo –explico Sash con un tono serio. De pronto la puerta de entrada a la azotea y entraron Charmy, Vector y Espio.

- Al fin te encontramos Sash, donde esta Eggman? –dijo Vector.

- A son ustedes, que les ocurre ahora, porque debería saber donde esta Eggman –dijo Sash.

- Y estos tipos raros quienes son? –pregunto Shadow 2, con tono burlón.

- Tipos raros!!! –grito Vector- que te pasa y además quien eres? –

- Soy Shatwo the Hedgehog y seré su verdugo –dijo con una voz de demente.

- Estas loco –pregunto Charmy.

- Eso respóndelo tu, pequeño bee –y sacando su Chaos Emerald, grito- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! -desapareció y reapareció detrás de Charmy, aplicándole una patada en la espalda, lo que lo tiro al piso.

- Charmy!!! –grito Vector- ahora veras –y trato de morder a Shatwo con sus poderosas mandíbulas, pero Shatwo sujeto la boca abierta de Vector y finalmente lo arrojo contra la pared.

- Tu pelearas conmigo Sash –dijo Espio.

- Muy bien –y dicho esto Sash le aplico una patada en la cara, pero Espio lo contraataco con un golpe en el brazo derecho, luego Sash le aplico varias patadas consecutivas, pero Espio las esquivo fácilmente, para luego atacarlo, lanzándole varios Shurikens , los cuales Sash, apenas pudo esquivar, luego Sash trato de atacarlo, pero Espio se volvió invisible y comenzó a atacarlo, sin que Sash pudiera verlo, así que Sash apenas logro esquivar un par de golpes, luego Espio volvió a ser visible, lo que le permitió a Sash aplicarle un golpe en el estomago, luego Espio se alejo y dijo:

- Ahora veras –se coloco en una pose para lanzar un shuriken, pero no tenia ninguno en su mano, luego Espio grito- WIND SHURIKEN!!!!!! –Sash apenas logro esquivar la ráfaga de viento cortante, luego Espio volvió a colocarse en pose de ataque, pero esta vez grito- FIRE SHURIKEN!!!!!! –entonces le arrojo a Sash, un shuriken, hecho completamente de fuego, este se estrello directamente contra Sash, el cual callo al piso, luego vio que Espio había saltado y que lo estaba apuntando con su mano extendida, luego Espio grito- NINJA BEAM!!!!!! –un poderoso rayo salio de la mano de Espio, directamente contra Sash, el cual logro saltar en otra dirección, consiguiendo esquivar el rayo, luego se repuso de inmediato saco su fragmento de la Master Emerald y grito:

- MASTER CONTROL!!!!!! –el rayo verde se impacto contra Espio, quien todavía estaba en el aire, lo que hizo que cayera quedando sujeto, con una mano, al borde del edificio.

- No Espio!!! –gritaron Vector y Charmy, quienes no podían hacer nada, ya que Shatwo no los dejaba pasar. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Sash sujeto la mano de Espio y lo ayudo a subir al edificio.

- Eres un duro oponente, Espio, pero porque me preguntan por Eggman? –dijo Sash.

- No trabajas para el? –dijo Espio.

- No ya no, a es verdad, ten –y saco la Chaos Emerald celeste y se la entrego a Espio- creo que estará mas segura contigo –

- Gracias Sash, supongo que nos equivocamos contigo –dijo Espio.

- Que estas haciendo!!! –grito Shatwo.

- Lo que debo hacer, por cierto pueden llevársela a Sonic, el las esta buscando –exclamo Sash.

- A Sonic? Claro –dijo Espio sorprendido.

- Bien yo me voy –y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, pero de pronto Shatwo lo sujeto del hombro y dijo:

- Eres un inútil, como pudiste darles la Chaos Emerald –

- Eso a ti, no te importa, ahora me voy –contesto Sash.

- No te iras sin mi –exclamo Shatwo.

- Tu quieres venir conmigo? –pregunto Sash.

- Conoces a muchos tipos interesantes, además tengo el presentimiento de que si voy contigo podré volver a pelear con mas tipos poderosos –respondió Shatwo.

- De acuerdo, vamos –y dicho esto ambos se fueron.

- Creo que Sash no es malo como pensábamos –dijo Vector.

- No era malo al final –dijo Charmy.

- Mejor vamos, hay que buscar a Sonic the Hedgehog, para entregarle la Chaos Emerald, como lo pidió Sash –exclamo Espio.

- De acuerdo le debes un favor, así que vamos!!! –grito Vector.

Mientras tanto Shadow recorría Central City buscando una pista de Shatwo.


	19. Shadow’s Rage

Chapter 18: Shadow's Rage

- Ese maldito Shatwo, ahora le demostrare quien es el mas fuerte –exclamo Shadow, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Mientras cruzaba una esquina noto que una voz muy familiar lo llamaba, una voz que hizo que se pusiera muy feliz.

- Shadow!!! –gritaba Tikal, desde la calle de enfrente, Shadow hizo un saludo con la mano y luego se acerco a Tikal- hola Shadow, me alegra verte –dijo Tikal, sonriéndole, lo que hizo que Shadow se sonrojara.

- Bueno, hola, como has estado Tikal? –pregunto, algo nervioso.

- Bien, de hecho e estado mejor que nunca, quería preguntarte que estas haciendo? –

- Busco a Shatwo, debo ajustar cuentas con el –respondió Shadow.

- El tipo que se parecía a ti, vaya, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo –exclamo Tikal amablemente.

- Mejor no, podría ser peligroso y no quiero que te lastimes –le dijo Shadow.

- No importa, además se que tu estarás hay para protegerme –dijo Tikal, lo que causo que Shadow se sonrojara.

- Bueno, esta bien, vamos –y ambos siguieron caminando por Central City, hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando de pronto llegaron a un enorme callejón. Decidieron echarle un vistazo, el callejón era enorme, caminaron mucho hasta que algo los detuvo, era una persona en el piso, lleno de sangre, el tipo estaba lleno de heridas.

- Que paso aquí? –pregunto Tikal.

- No lo se, pero creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital –contesto Shadow- vamos –Shadow estuvo a punto de levantar al tipo, pero un raro estremecimiento lo cubrió, no estaban solos en ese callejón algo los estaba observando, de pronto escucho una voz entre las sombras de un esquina del callejón.

- Shadow the Hedgehog, nunca espere verte aquí –dijo Shatwo, mientras salía de las sombras.

- Shatwo, tu fuiste quien ataco a este humano, verdad? –exclamo Shadow con ira

- Y si yo lo hice, que harás? –dijo Shatwo, en tono burlón.

- Prepara a pelear, Shatwo –y comenzó a correr hacia Shatwo, pero se detuvo, ya que Shatwo, comenzaba a elevarse del piso.

- Prepárate Shadow, porque hoy tu vas a morir –y las pupilas de Shatwo se volvieron mas pequeñas y sus ojos parecían los de un demente, entonces se lanzo contra Shadow, el cual tomo a Tikal, la coloco en su espalda, ella abrazo el cuello de Shadow, para no caer y Shadow comenzó a correr, pero Shatwo, apareció frente a el y trato de golpearlo, pero Shadow logro esquivar su golpe, después bajo a Tikal y decidió enfrentar a Shatwo, trato de golpearlo pero Shatwo esquivo cada uno de sus golpes, Shatwo lo golpeo en su espalda tirándolo al piso, en ese momento cuando se paro escucho un grito de Tikal, se volteo de inmediato y vio que Shatwo sujetaba a Tikal, rodeando su cuello con el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda sujetaba una daga, cuyo filo estaba justo debajo del cuello de Tikal- has un solo movimiento y la mato –

- Déjala fuera de esto, Shatwo!!! –grito Shadow, furioso.

- Veo que ella afecta de una manera increíble tus estados de animo, bien veamos que ocurre si yo hago esto –y con la daga, hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo, del cual comenzó a salir sangre.

- Déjala!!! –grito Shadow, quien se ponía mas y mas furioso.

- Y si ahora hago esto –los ojos de Shatwo, volvieron a ser como los de un demente y comenzó a lamer el corte que le había hecho a Tikal, la cual estaba sin hablar y con los ojos cerrados.

- Déjala, déjala!!! –gritaba Shadow, quien ya no podía soportar mas.

- HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –rió Shatwo.

- Te lo advierto – Shadow no podía soportar más.

- Y si ahora – Y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la mejilla de izquierda de Tikal, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Te lo advierto –exclamo Shadow, quien estaba lleno de ira y rabia.

- Y ahora –volteo a Tikal y acerco sus labios ha los de ella y lo beso, Tikal trato de oponerse pero no pudo.

- DEJALA!!!!!! –Shadow no pudo contener mas su ira, se lanzo contra Shatwo, el cual no pudo evitar el golpe que Shadow le propino en la cara, haciendo que soltara la daga y se estrellara contra el muro, luego Shadow tomo la daga del piso y comenzó a avanzar hacia Shatwo, cual trato de atacarlo, pero Shadow con un rápido movimiento con la daga, le propino un corte en el lado derecho de la cara, el cual comenzó a sangrar muy rápido, Shatwo quedo como en estado de shock, sus ojos volvieron a ser los de un demente y luego acerco su mano izquierda a la herida, movió los ojos asía donde estaba la herida, luego con la mano derecha saco su Chaos Emerald, hizo un Chaos Control y desapareció.

- Tikal estas bien? –pregunto Shadow, pero Tikal salto hacia el y lo abrazo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, lo que hizo que Shadow se pusiera rojo.

- Gracias por salvarme Shadow –le dijo, pero Shadow no reacciono, luego lo soltó y Shadow reacciono.

- D-De nada –dijo algo nervioso.

- Mejor vamonos tenemos que llevar a ese caballero al hospital –

Y fueron a buscar al tipo que había sido atacado por Shatwo, lo llevaron al hospital y luego cuando salían.

- Bueno Shadow, adiós, debo irme, que estés bien y gracias –y Tikal se acerco a Shadow y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, Shadow quedo paralizado.

- A-Adiós –y dicho eso, acerco su mano izquierda a su mejilla, la toco y se sonrojo, luego puso su típica mirada seria y se fue.


	20. Looking for the Dark Sanctuary

Chapter 19: Looking for the Dark Sanctuary

Al día siguiente en la casa de Tails, Sonic había salido muy temprano.

- A, que haré ahora, donde estará la ultima Chaos Emerald? –se preguntaba Tails, y de pronto tocaron el timbre, Tails fue a ver y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el Chaotix Detective Agency.

- Hola Tails, esta Sonic? –pregunto Vector.

- No, se fue hace rato y no creo que vuelva pronto –explico Tails a Espio, Vector y Charmy.

- O que mal, que hacemos? –pregunto Charmy.

- Tails, podrías darle esto a Sonic –le pregunto Espio, mientras le entregaba la Chaos Emerald celeste.

- U-una Chaos Emerald!!! –grito- claro, yo se la daré –y dicho eso Espio le dio la Chaos Emerald y se fue junto con sus compañeros- no lo puedo creer ahora solo necesitamos quitarle a Eggman sus Chaos Emerald, creo que preparare el Tornado y saldré a buscar a Sonic- dijo mientras se dirigía al hangar.

- Tails!!! Hola!!! Abre soy Amy –decia Amy, mientras tocaba la puerta.

- A hola Amy, que ocurre? –pregunto Tails.

- Acabo de escuchar en las noticias que la base principal de GUN, donde tenían guardada una Chaos Emerald, fue asaltada por un misterioso ser, las cámaras de seguridad no lograron captar quien era, debido a que era muy rápido y ese tipo solo se llevo la Chaos Emerald, crees que Eggman tenga algo que ver?

- No lo se, pero… -en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Tails fue a abrir.

- Hola, Tails ya volví –dijo Sonic.

- Sonic!!! –grito Amy, pero Sonic no escapo solo entro y dijo:

- Hola, Amy –

- Sonic mira lo que Espio, Vector y Charmy te trajeron, aunque no entiendo porque –y Tails le mostró la Chaos Emerald.

- Perfecto, Tails podrías y a buscar las otras Chaos Emerald –le pregunto Sonic.

- Por supuesto –y Tails fue a buscarlas.

- Oye Sonic, ahora solo nos faltan las Chaos Emerald de Eggman, verdad? – dijo Amy.

- Y la de Shadow y Shatwo –exclamo Sonic.

- Si es verdad, como lucharemos con Eggman si tiene aliados tan poderosos? –pregunto Amy.

- Bueno, ahora Shatwo ya no trabaja para así que, eso debe darnos algo de ventaja –respondió Sonic.

- Y como sabes eso? – pregunto Amy, algo sorprendida con la respuesta de Sonic, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

Tails ya traía las Chaos Emerald, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono y Tails contesto desde la cocina.

- Hola –dijo

- Hola, Tails, soy yo Sonic, quería preguntarte si supiste lo del robo de una Chaos Emerald a los tipos de GUN –dijo la voz de Sonic desde el teléfono, Tails quedo paralizado, no entendía Sonic estaba en la sala con Amy, y también estaba hablando por teléfono con el, como era posible.

- Que ocurre Tails, y las Chaos Emerald? –pregunto Sonic quien entro desde la sala.

- Tails? Tails!!! –se oía la voz de Sonic, la cual salía del teléfono, Tails soltó el teléfono, el cual cayo al piso, luego miro a Sonic, el cual traía a Amy en brazos.

- Amy!!! –grito.

- Solo se desmayo, ahora Tails las Chaos Emerald –exclamo Sonic.

- Q-Quien eres? Se que no eres Sonic –dijo con voz retórica.

- Nunca me has dejado de sorprender Tails, pero te equivocas yo soy Sonic, o por lo menos una parte de el, la parte oscura –en ese momento el cuerpo de Sonic cambio para convertirse en el cuerpo de Chaosnic.

- Chaosnic, pero como? –exclamo Tails.

- Muy fácil, que acaso no sabias que soy un clon de Sonic, por eso puedo hacer que mi cuerpo, sea como el de Sonic, ahora dame las Chaos Emerald, te prometo que dejare libre a Amy.

- Pero antes dime, que eres tu en realidad? Por que dices que eres la parte oscura de Sonic –dijo Tails a Chaosnic.

- Muy bien, veras Tails lo que ocurre es que yo soy parte Sonic, su parte maligna, veras la Chaos Soul, saco mi lado oscuro, o sea el lado oscuro de Sonic, cuando se unió conmigo, por lo demás soy idéntico a Sonic, estoy hecho de la misma, piel y sangre de Sonic, tengo todos sus recuerdos y habilidades, los dos somos Sonic, solo que el es el bueno y yo el malo –explico Chaosnic.

- No lo puedo creer, es imposible –dijo Tails.

- Si, si, bueno ahora dame las Chaos Emerald y dejo ir a Amy –

- Muy bien –Tails le entrego las Chaos Emerald y Chaosnic acostó a Amy, en el sillón.

- Ahora solo me faltan dos, la de Shadow y Shatwo, quitarte tus Chaos Emeralds fue mas fácil, que la que les quite a los tipos de GUN –dijo Chaosnic- bien Tails, cuídate y adiós…… a y dile a Sonic que lo estamos esperando en el Santuario Oscuro –y dicho eso se fue corriendo sin que Tails pudiera hacer algo. Unos minutos después Amy despertó y llego el verdadero Sonic los cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia de Tails.

- Bien entonces iremos a ese Santuario Oscuro –dijo Sonic, con mucho entusiasmo.

- Muy bien, pero Sonic no sabemos donde esta –dijo Tails.

- Tal vez Knuckles sepa donde esta, el conoce de estas cosas místicas –dijo Amy, y los tres partieron a Angel Island en busca de Knuckles.

En Angel Island.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de que es el Santuario Oscuro –dijo Knuckles.

- No, pero se de alguien que si –dijo Tikal.

En Central City, Sash y Shatwo caminaban por la calle, planeando su próximo movimiento.

- Ahora me vas a decir como te hiciste esa cicatriz, Shatwo –dijo Sash.

- Eso no te incumbe –dijo Shatwo con furia.

- Bueno –continuaron caminado, cuando de pronto Sash le pregunto- que crees que deberíamos hacer? –

- Creo que deberíamos eliminar a Eggman y a Chaosnic –contesto Shatwo con voz de demente.

- Yo no creo eso, pienso que deberíamos ir con Sonic y sus amigos y organizar un ataque contra Eggman –dijo Sash, pero se dio cuenta que Shatwo, se había detenido a ver un televisor- que haces? –

- No nada, es solo que me nombraron en el noticiero, dicen que llevo cuarenta victimas y en realidad llevo cincuenta –luego rió, con su risa de demente- HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –

- Deberías dejar de atacar a los humanos –opino Sash.

- Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos –dijo Shatwo.

- De acuerdo, como tu no quieres dar ideas, solo quedo realizar la mía, vamos a casa de Tails, hay hablaremos con Sonic sobre realizar un ataque contra Eggman –

- Si tú lo dices –exclamo Shatwo y los dos partieron a casa de Tails.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Central City, Rouge se había encontrado con Shadow.

- Dime que te pasa, Shadow, porque esta obsesión con Shatwo? –le pregunto Rouge.

- Ese maldito hirió a Tikal y no solo eso, sino que también… bueno no quiero hablar de eso –dijo Shadow.

- Mira yo creo que deberías calmarte, Shadow –le dijo Rouge.

- No lo haré, aunque sea la última cosa que haga, lo destruiré –dijo Shadow, furioso. En ese momento escucharon una voz muy familiar.

- Hey, Shadow, Rouge, me alegra verlos –dijo Sonic.

- Que quieres Hedgehog Sonic? –pregunto Shadow, no muy feliz.

- No han visto a Sash? Necesitamos hablar con el –contesto Sonic.

- No, no lo hemos visto –dijo Rouge.

- Hey, Shadow!!! –grito Tikal, quien se acercaba junto con todos los otros.

- Hola Tikal, como estas? –dijo Shadow, haciendo a un lado a Sonic y acercándose a Tikal.

- Bien, bien, oye no has visto a Sash? –pregunto Tikal.

- Ya le dije a Sonic que… -pero Rouge no pudo continuar, ya que Shadow la interrumpió.

- No, no lo hemos visto, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo –

- Creo que eso no será necesario –dijo Knuckles, mientras apuntaba al otro extremo de la calle, en la que Sash, seguido de Shatwo, corrían hacia ellos.

- Que!!! Shatwo!!! –grito Shadow, quien de inmediato trato de atacar a Shatwo, sacando su Chaos Emerald, entre Sonic y los demás lograron detenerlo.

- Que pasa Shadow, feliz de verme –dijo Shatwo, para luego reír con su risa de demente- HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –

- Ya veras –dijo Shadow.

- Sash, que estas haciendo tu con el? –pregunto Sonic- el es uno de los malos –

- Bueno, la verdad viaja conmigo, lo que ocurre es que le debo una, así que deje que viniera conmigo –explico Sash.

- Algún problema con eso? –pregunto Shatwo.

- Si y el problema eres tu –dijo Shadow- espera no lo había notado, que linda cicatriz tienes Shatwo –se burlo Shadow, mientras apuntaba al rostro de Shatwo.

- Tú me hiciste esta cicatriz y te aseguro que pagaras –exclamo Shatwo, quien se estaba poniendo furioso.

- Ya vasta, deben calmarse los dos –dijo Rouge.

- A que has venido Sash? –pregunto Sonic.

- Vine a llevarlos al Santuario Oscuro, el lugar donde Eggman y Chaosnic se ocultan –explico Sash.

- Muy bien, entonces que esperamos –dijo Sonic y todos partieron hacia el Santuario Oscuro, aunque tuvieron que separar a Shadow y a Shatwo, porque siempre empezaban a pelear.

En el Santuario Oscuro.

- Amo, Sonic y sus amigos vienen asía acá y no solo eso, también traen las ultimas Chaos Emerald –dijo Chaosnic a Eggman.

- Estas seguro, Chaosnic? –pregunto Eggman.

- Completamente, puedo sentir que Sonic se acerca y también siento las energías de las Chaos Emerald –contesto Chaosnic.

- Perfecto, que vengan, yo los tendré preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! –rió Eggman.

En la jungla cerca de la entrada al Santuario Oscuro.

- Al parecer Eggman esperaba nuestra llegada –dijo Sonic, quien contemplaba la entrada al santuario, la que estaba llena de robots de combate.

- No me sorprende, mira Sonic es el E-100 –dijo Tails mientras apuntaba hacia Infinite.

- No será difícil pasarlo –dijo Sonic- oye Sash, seguro que Eggman esta dentro de ese edificio? –

- Por supuesto –contesto Sash.

- Bien, entonces habrá que organizar un ataque –dijo Tails y todos, menos Shadow, Shatwo y Knuckles, se acercaron a un círculo, donde Tails explicaba lo que iban a hacer.

- Oye Sash? –dijo Knuckles.

- Si, que quieres? –pregunto Sash.

- Quería preguntarte, tu todavía tienes fragmento de la Master Emerald, verdad? –

- Si porque? –

- Cuantos tienes –pregunto Knuckles.

- Tres –

- Perfecto, con tus tres fragmentos ya tengo todos los que faltaban, así que dámelos –

- Ahora no –

- Como que ahora no, entrégamelos de inmediato –ordeno Knuckles, quien se estaba poniendo furioso.

- No, mira aunque lo que mas me gustaría es ver a la Master Emerald reconstruida, los necesito para la batalla, después te los entrego –

- Grr, muy bien –gruño Knuckles.

- Entonces esta claro, vamos hay que recuperar las otras Chaos Emerald –dijo Tails, quien se ponía de pie, después de explicarles a todos lo que debían hacer. Todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada, pero Sash detuvo a Shatwo, el cual dijo:

- Que pasa Sash? –

- Necesito que me hagas un favor –

En la entrada del Santuario Oscuro.

- Se detectan signos del enemigos, estar alertas –dijo Infinite.

- Ahora!!! –grito Tails y todos saltaron contra los robots, derribaron unos cuantos, y todos continuaron el ataque, cuando de la nada un gigantesco láser fue disparado hacia Sonic y Tails, el láser provenía de Infinite.

- Eliminar Sonic the Hedgehog –dijo mientras cambiaba de forma, para convertirse en un E-121 Phi.

- Veo que has venido, Sonic –dijo Eggman, quien salía en su Egg Walker- ahora Chaos, destrúyelos –y Chaos, quien se había vuelto maligno por culpa de la Chaos Soul, comenzó a atacar a Sonic, pero de la nada, varias lanzas de energía se impactaron contra Chaos.

- Hedgehog Sonic, vete recupera las Chaos Emerald, yo me encargo de este –dijo Shadow, quien había sacado su Chaos Emerald y estaba listo para pelear contra Chaos.

Entre toda la batalla Tikal, se había acercado a la entrada del Santuario Oscuro, pero de entre las sombras ella escucho una voz muy familiar.

- Adonde vas? –dijo Chaosnic, quien la sujeto, doblando sus brazos por la espalda.

- Suéltame –dijo Tikal, quien trataba de liberarse- porque haces esto? -

- Porque, usándote a ti, será más fácil conseguir las otras Chaos Emerald –y empujo a Tikal para que avanzara asía la zona de combate.

- Escucha Shadow, si me entrabas tu Chaos Emerald, la liberare –Shadow se volteo y dijo, con furia:

- Suéltala, ahora!!! –

- Entrega tu Chaos Emerald y te prometo que lo haré, o si no… -pero no pudo continuar ya que Shatwo, lo había golpeado en la espalda, obligándolo a soltar a Tikal, luego Shatwo tomo a Tikal en sus brazos y la alejo de Chaosnic, mientras que Shadow, muy sorprendido, fue tras ellos.

- Shatwo, si te atreves a hacerle algo, te juro que… -pero Shatwo lo interrumpió.

- Mira, no tengo intensiones de hacerle daño, solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa –dijo Shatwo, en un tono fingido de seriedad.

- Que promesa? –pregunto Shadow sorprendido.

- Antes de la batalla, Sash me hizo prometerle que protegería a su querida amiga Tikal, a cualquier costo, así que…… eh!!! –y Shatwo callo al piso, ya que a gran velocidad, Chaosnic lo había golpeado en el cuello, luego Chaosnic se agacho y tomo la Chaos Emerald de Shatwo.

- Muy bien con esta llevo seis, me faltan una, la tuya Shadow –

- Nunca te la daré –

- Eso crees, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y la gran explosión de energía hizo que Shadow se estrellara contra un árbol, soltando su Chaos Emerald. Chaosnic se acerco y tomo la Chaos Emerald- finalmente!!! –grito- todas las Chaos Emerald son mías, ahora solo debo volver al Santuario Oscuro –

- Espera!!! –grito Tikal.

- Que quieres? Dilo, no tengo tiempo para hablar –dijo Chaosnic con furia.

- Para que quieres las Chaos Emerald? Que acaso quieres destruir el mundo –

- Para que las quiero? Bueno supongo que las quiero para volverme un ser mas poderoso, una vez que absorba sus grandes energías me transformare a mi Super Form –

- No lo permitiré –dijo Sonic con mucho entusiasmo, quien salio de la nada- ahora veamos quien es el Sonic más fuerte, eh? –

- Ha, con gusto, esto será divertido –contesto Chaosnic, con el mismo entusiasmo- pero arreglaremos esto dentro del Santuario Oscuro –y Chaosnic comenzó a caminar hacia el Santuario Oscuro, seguido de Sonic y Tikal.

- Espero que Shadow y Shatwo estén bien? –dijo Tikal.

- Lo estarán, son unos tipos duros de vencer –contesto Sonic.

- Que estas haciendo Chaosnic!!! Debes destruir a Sonic!!! –grito Eggman, desde la entrada del Santuario Oscuro.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo derrotare –dijo Chaosnic muy confiado.


	21. The Battle of the Sonics

Chapter 20: The Battle of the Sonics

- Porque vamos al Santuario Oscuro? –pregunto Sonic a Chaosnic.

- Creo que lucharemos mejor hay –contesto Chaosnic.

- Sonic, creo que no deberías ir –le susurro Tikal.

- No te preocupes, se que le ganare –le dijo Sonic.

Y entraron al Santuario Oscuro, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la sala principal, en la que Chaosnic dijo:

- Bien, este lugar esta bien, comencemos –y dicho esto, Chaosnic adopto su pose de batalla.

- Como tú quieres –dijo Sonic, quien también se preparo.

- Sonic ten cuidado –le dijo Tikal a Sonic.

- Prepárate –Chaosnic se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Sonic, y lo golpeo en un estomago con una fuerte patada, con el pie derecho y luego rápidamente golpeo a Sonic con el pie izquierdo en la cara, lo que causo que Sonic saliera despedido contra el muro, pero Sonic se levanto y se lanzo contra Chaosnic, aplicándole varias patadas consecutivas, las cuales Chaosnic esquivo fácilmente, luego Chaosnic golpeo a Sonic en el estomago con el puño derecho, pero esta vez Sonic sujeto el brazo derecho de Chaosnic y comenzó a atacarlo con varias patadas, las cuales Chaosnic no pudo esquivar, esto hizo que Chaosnic cayera al piso, luego este se paro de inmediato, y golpeo a Sonic en la cara, Sonic lo golpeo con una patada en la pierna izquierda y ambos continuaron golpeándose por un rato hasta que Chaosnic grito- SONIC WIND!!!!!! – la ráfaga de viento golpeo a Sonic, tirándolo al piso, pero este de inmediato se paro y contraataco con otro Sonic Wind, pero Chaosnic esquivo el Sonic Wind y golpeo a Sonic en el rostro, arrojándolo contra el muro, en ese momento Sonic se levanto y miro a Chaosnic con una cara que revelaba una confianza total.

- Bueno, por lo que veo no eres tan fuerte como yo esperaba –dijo Sonic, lo que dejo a Chaosnic atónito, Sonic había recibido todos sus golpes y aun así se atrevía a decir que el era mas fuerte.

- Será mejor que te calles Sonic –dijo Chaosnic con una cara que demostraba una confianza absoluta.

- Bien, es hora de pelear en serio –y Sonic se lanzo a velocidad supersónica contra Chaosnic, el cual no espero la patada de Sonic, la cual lo lanzo directo al muro, dejando un gran agujero en la pared, luego Sonic se apresuro y comenzó a aplicarle varias patadas consecutivas a Chaosnic, el cual no pudo esquivarlas, Chaosnic estaba atrapado, sentía que se hundía en el muro con cada patada de Sonic, hasta que con un gran esfuerzo logro sacar una de las Chaos Emeralds, para luego gritar:

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –la explosión de Chaos Control, hizo que Sonic saliera despedido del piso hacia el otro lado de la sala.

- Debes estar muy desesperado para usar el Chaos Control, eh? –se burlo Sonic.

- Hey, Sonic!!! –grito Knuckles, quien entro a la sala, junto con Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Big, Sash, incluso Shadow y Shatwo quienes ya habían recuperado sus energías.

- Perfecto –dijo Chaosnic, quien de inmediato se lanzo contra el grupo.

- Cuidado –grito Sonic, pero en ese momento Chaosnic utilizo el Chaos Control, y desapareció, pero reapareció de inmediato, detrás de Shatwo, a quien sujeto, con ambas manos, para luego volver a usar el Chaos Control y desaparecer.

- Se llevo a Shatwo –dijo Sash.

- Pero para que? –pregunto Amy.

- No lo sabemos, pero la pregunta es a donde se lo llevo? –contesto Rouge

- Es mejor buscarlo, Chaosnic todavía tiene las siete Chaos Emeralds –dijo Sonic.

- Que? Chaosnic tiene las siete? –exclamo Tails.

- Aun deben estar en el Santuario Oscuro –exclamo Shadow.

- Bien, hay que encontrarlos y rápido –dijo Knuckles.

Y todos comenzaron a explorar la gran sala, en busca de algún pasadizo, pero no hallaron nada.

- Esperen ciento una gran energía, fuera del Santuario –dijo Shadow, y todos salieron a ver que ocurría, en medio de la zona llena de restos de robots, se encontraba Shatwo, parado sin hacer nada, hasta que grito:

- Shadow, vamos a pelear!!! –


	22. Perfectly Ultimate Great Battle

Chapter 21: Perfectly Ultimate Great Battle

- Pero como te liberaste? –pregunto Sash, pero Shatwo se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a gritar:

- Shadow, vamos a pelear!!! –

- De que rayos hablas este no es momento de entupidas peleas, hay que encontrar a Chaosnic –grito Knuckles, quien estaba mas preocupado por las Chaos Emerald.

- Esta entupida pelea… esta entupida pelea… -susurraba Shatwo- esta entupida pelea, lo es todo para mi!!! Debo demostrar que soy superior a Shadow, de una buena vez, así que… Shadow, vamos a pelear!!! –

- Bien, estaba esperando este momento, veamos quien es mas fuerte Shatwo –dijo Shadow, quien comenzó a caminar hacia Shatwo.

- Perfecto, toma –y Shatwo le arrojo la Chaos Emerald verde a Shadow.

- Imposible, Shatwo tiene las Chaos Emeralds? –dijo Rouge.

- Pero como? –dijo Tails.

- Yo me quedare con esta –dijo Shatwo, mostrándole a Shadow la Chaos Emerald roja – y estas las dejare aquí – coloco el resto de las Chaos Emerald en el piso.

- Estas listo –dijo Shadow, mientras se coloco en poción de pelea.

- Siempre lo he estado –los ojos de Shatwo se colocaron como los de un demente.

- Bien, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –grito Shadow.

- Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –grito Shatwo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos comenzaron a luchar en el espacio de tiempo paralizado, Shadow ataco a Shatwo con varias patadas, pero Shatwo las esquivo con algo de dificultad, luego Shatwo contraataco con un golpe en la cara de Shadow, el cual le respondió con una patada en el brazo izquierdo, en ese momento el efecto del Chaos Control desapareció y ambos volvieron al tiempo normal.

- Rayos, si esto sigue así nunca encontraremos a Chaosnic –dijo Tails.

- Mejor disfruta de esta pelea, Tails, es algo que no se ve todos los días –dijo Sonic con una voz llena de emoción.

Shadow ataco a Shatwo con varias explociones de Chaos Control, pero Shatwo las esquivo y luego dijo:

- Creo que es hora de terminar con esto –y Shatwo coloco sus manos como si sujetara el mango de una espada- CHAOS BLADE!!!!!! –y entre sus manos de formo una lanza de energía , la cual sujeto como una verdadera espada- esta arma la usare para cortar tu rostro, igual como tu hiciste con el mió –dijo mientras sujetaba su Chaos Blade con la mano izquierda y pasaba su mano derecha por su cicatriz.

- No me asustas –dijo Shadow en tono serio.

- Ahora veras!!! –grito Shatwo, mientras trataba de atacar a Shadow con su Chaos Blade, pero Shadow era muy rápido, y logro esquivar varios golpes, hasta que Shatwo logro hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombre izquierdo- finalmente te di –pero Shadow simplemente sonrio.

- Creo que este es tu fin –Shadow coloco las manos igual que como Shatwo las había puesto cuando creo su Chaos Blade- CHAOS BLADE!!!!!! –y la lanza de luz se formo entre las manos de Shadow.

- Bueno, me alegra ver que tú también, tendrás un arma, eso lo hará mas divertido –y Shatwo coloco sus ojos de demente.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, las espadas de energía chocaron entre ellas, formando pequeñas ondas de energías, y los dos continuaron luchando, la pelea era increíble, ambos tenían perfecto control de sus Chaos Blades, pero en ese momento Shatwo pateo a Shadow en el estomago, para luego tratar de cortarlo, pero Shadow rápidamente esquivo la Chaos Blade y golpeo a Shatwo en la cara, el cual no se movió, solo vio a Shadow con sus ojos de demente, para luego tratar de cortarlo, Shadow volvió a esquivar el golpe, y trato de cortar a Shatwo, pero Shatwo esquivo el golpe y se alejo unos centímetros. Todos los demás estaban boqui-abiertos por la gran pelea que estaban presenciando.

- Es increíble, esta pelea pasara a la historia –dijo Sonic.

- Pero Sonic, las Chaos Emeralds –decia Tails, a quien Sonic ignoraba.

Shadow ataco a Shatwo con una gran explosión de Chaos Control, Shatwo no pudo esquivarlo, así que salio despedido contra el piso, cuando se puso de pie, comenzó a reír, con su típica risa:

- HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –reía Shatwo.

- Que es tan gracioso? –pregunto Shadow, un poco molesto con la risa de Shatwo.

- Bueno Shadow, creo que es tiempo de que llevar esta pelea a otro nivel –y dicho eso, Shatwo apunto a Shadow y le disparo un Chaos Spear, el cual Shadow esquivo con gran facilidad, pero Shadow noto que Shatwo había desaparecido, y de la nada Shatwo apareció y tomo la Chaos Emerald de Shadow.

- Que haces, devuélveme mi Chaos Emerald!!! –grito Shadow.

- Y ahora –dijo Shatwo quien había tomado las otras Chaos Emeralds- prepárate Shadow, porque vas a perder –y las Chaos Emeralds comenzaron a girar alrededor de Shatwo.

- O no, piensa utilizar su Super Form!!! –grito Tails.

Pero ya era tarde, un gran resplandor se formo y todos vieron a Shatwo, quien era ahora de color plateado y sus ojos eran de color rojo, como Shadow en su Super Form.

- Prepárate Shadow, HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –rió Shatwo mientras se elevaba del piso.

- Rayos, un momento? –Shadow vio como las Chaos Emeralds, yacían en el piso, solo que sin su brillo- que significa esto? –Shadow rápidamente recogió las Chaos Emeralds y se alejo del lugar.

- Que? porque las Chaos Emeralds no han desaparecido? –pregunto Rouge.

- Es porque Shatwo solo absorbió las energías negativas de las Chaos Emeralds –explico Tails.

- Y que haremos ahora? –pregunto Amy.

- Déjenmelo a mí –dijo Shadow- si solo absorbió las energías negativas, podré utilizar las energías positivas para cambiarme a mi Super Form –

- Pero Shadow podría ser muy peligroso, mejor no pelees con el –dijo Rouge.

- Dejémoslo, adelante Shadow, derrótalo de una vez –dijo Sonic.

- Muy bien, Sonic, te pido que no interfieras –y Sonic asintió con la cabeza- Muy bien, todos aléjense –y todos se alejaron unos pasos de Shadow y las Chaos Emerald comenzaron a girar alrededor de Shadow, para que luego se formara un gran resplandor, el cual al terminar dejo ver a Super Shadow, con su color plateado.

- Buena suerte, Shadow –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Prepárate Shatwo, es hora de terminar con esto –dijo Shadow.

- Estoy más que listo, prepárate a pelear –


	23. Waking up

Chapter 22: Waking up

Shadow se lanzo contra Shatwo, y lo ataco con varios golpes en el estomago, para terminar con una patada en la espalda, la cual lanzo a Shatwo hacia abajo, pero este antes de estrellarse, rápidamente volteo y se lanzo contra Shadow, lanzándole unas Chaos Spears, las cuales Shadow esquivo con gran facilidad, pero antes de darse cuenta Shatwo había sacado su Chaos Blade, y trato de cortar a Shadow, pero este reacciono golpeando a Shatwo en la cara y sacando su propia Chaos Blade, y trato de atacar a Shatwo con ella, pero Shatwo bloqueo el golpe utilizando su Chaos Blade, luego ambos se separaron y continuaron peleando con sus Chaos Blades, ambos controlaban de una manera impresionante sus espadas de energía, hasta que en un momento Shadow y Shatwo desvanecieron sus Chaos Blades y Shadow grito:

- Hora de terminar con esto!!! –y apunto a Shatwo con sus manos extendidas.

- Digo lo mismo!!! –y Shatwo hizo lo mismo y ambos al mismo tiempo gritaron:

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –y de las manos de cada uno salieron unos rayos, los cuales al chocar formaron una explosión impresionante de energía la cual se vio en el aire, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tanto poder.

En el centro de la explosión se podía ver a Shadow y a Shatwo, quienes se prepararon para disparar otro rayo, pero esta vez, cuando los lanzaron, los rayos no chocaron entre ellos, si no que siguieron su curso y se estrellaron con Shadow y Shatwo. Y ambos comenzaron a caer inconscientes, y mientras caían Shatwo empezó a ver dentro de su mente una serie de imágenes que el nunca había visto, se veía a si mismo en un lugar que no conocía, junto con Shadow y una misteriosa chica rubia, a quien no conocía, pero que a la vez se le hacia muy familiar, esta chica rubia lo hizo sentir muy feliz, luego vio que estaba junto con un viejo que se parecía a Eggman y que también se le hacia muy familiar, a continuación se vio a el mismo atacando a varios tipos que parecían ser científicos, luego trato de atacar al viejo, pero la chica rubia se coloco entre ellos y por alguna razón el se detuvo y por ultimo se vio a el mismo junto con el viejo, el cual pego unos extraños aparatos en su cabeza y luego todo se coloco oscuro, completamente oscuro, pero de pronto un camino de luz apareció y del fondo del camino se acerco la chica rubia, la cual, con una dulce voz, le dijo:

- Shatwo despierta -

- Espera, quien eres? Porque te me haces tan familiar? –decia el, pero la chica rubia solo le sonrió y dijo:

- Shatwo despierta –

En ese momento, Shatwo abrió los ojos y se encontró cayendo asía el suelo, rápidamente reacciono, y noto que Shadow también reacciono y ambos comenzaron a elevarse de nuevo.

- Bien Shadow, que planeas hacer ahora? Te daré la oportunidad de rendirte, la verdad creo que te convendría aceptarla –dijo Shatwo.

- Humph… no lo creo, ahora terminemos con esto –Y Shadow se coloco en posición de Batalla.

- HA, HA, HA!!!!!! –rió Shatwo- eso esperaba de ti, ahora a terminar –

Y ambos se lanzaron contra el uno contra el uno, Shadow le aplico a Shatwo varias patadas consecutivas, las cuales esquivo con gran facilidad, luego Shatwo le aplico un Chaos Control en el estomago, el cual Shadow evito, bloqueándolo con los brazos, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Shatwo le disparo un Chaos Control en la espalda, y Shadow comenzó a caer pero rápidamente reacciono y ataco a Shatwo con una patada en la cara y con un golpe en el estomago, este comenzó a caer de nuevo, y una vez mas comenzó a tener esas extrañas visiones, entonces cuando vio a la chica rubia, un nombre apareció en su mente y solo pudo susurrarlo.

- Maria –la chica rubia volvió a hablarle y le dijo:

- Shatwo despierta –mientras que ella se alejaba, Shatwo la perseguía pero no la lograba alcanzar, mientras corría, el gritaba:

- Maria, espera, Maria!!! –y ella le volvía a decir lo mismo, antes de desaparecer.

- Shatwo despierta –

Y Shatwo reacciono a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra el piso, se elevo y miro a Shadow y dijo:

- He… He despertado –luego sonrió y dijo- Shadow terminemos de una vez –

- Humph –gruño Shadow y se coloco en pose de Chaos Control y ambos al mismo tiempo.

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –la gran explosión de Chaos Control, provoco que ambos cayeran al piso, pero ambos se mantenían en su Super Form.

- Gran pelea Shadow, la disfrute mucho –dijo Shatwo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y luego rió- HA, HA, HA!!!!!!-

- Shatwo –dijo Shadow, quien también se sentó- escucha después de la explosión de nuestros ataques de Chaos Control, mientras caía inconsciente, vi en mi mente…… -pero Shadow se vio interrumpido con la llegada de todos los demás.

- Wow, que gran pelea –dijo Sonic y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Si fue increíble – dijo Tails.

- Han olvidado que aun hay que encontrar a Chaosnic –dijo Rouge, interrumpiendo.

- Chaosnic, me entrego las Chaos Emerald para que peleara con Shadow –dijo Shatwo.

- Que!!! –dijeron todos.

- Además me dijo que si absorbía solo las energías negativas de las Chaos Emerald, podría ser más fuerte que Super Shadow –

- Eso es imposible –dijo Tails- las energías de las Chaos Emerald son iguales sean positivas o negativas, todo depende de los sentimientos que enfoques en ellas –

- Entonces para que me abra dicho eso –se pregunto Shatwo.

- Para comprobar que absorber las energías negativas de las Chaos Emerald, no es peligroso –dijo Chaosnic quien estaba tras ellos sosteniendo las siete Chaos Emerald las cuales brillaban con la luz del sol.

- Chaosnic!!! –dijo Sonic.

- Ahora que lo comprobé, prepárense a ver mis máximos poderes –y las siete Chaos Emerald comenzaron a girar en torno a Chaosnic y este después del resplandor de luz apareció, junto con las Chaos Emerald en el piso, pero sin su brillo, frente todos, aunque era idéntico a Super Sonic, su color se había vuelto un celeste brillante y sus ojos se habían tornado normales, con pupilas de color rojo y las rayas negras que tenia desparecieron- Si, ahora soy invensible –

- Te detendremos –dijo Shadow.

- Ya lo veras acabaremos contigo –dijo Sonic.

- Bien Shadow, ahora que estas cansado por tu batalla con Shatwo, acabare contigo –y apunto a Shadow con su mano extendida y grito- SONIC WIND!!!!!! –La ráfaga de viento se dirigió contra Shadow y pero de pronto una figura se interpuso, recibiendo todo el daño del ataque.

- No!!! Shatwo!!! –grito Shadow, mientras veía a Shatwo caer en al piso, Shadow levanto su cabeza y Shatwo le dijo:

- Shadow recibe las ultimas energías que me quedan y derrótalo –y Shatwo dejo su Super Form, mientras que Shadow recuperaba todo su poder.

- No te preocupes le ganare –

- Yo te ayudare –dijo Sonic- veamos que tan rápido eres ahora en tu Super Form, Chaosnic –

- Esperaba que participaras –dijo Chaosnic con mucho entusiasmo.

- Yo también participare –dijo Sash- Chaosnic será duro de derribar –

- Si tú quieres –dijo Sonic.

- Muy bien, los espero arriba –y Chaosnic comenzó a elevarse asía el cielo, mientras Sonic y Sash tomaban las Chaos Emeralds, las cuales comenzaron a girar en torno a los dos y ambos se transformaron, Sonic y Sash tenían un color dorado y ojos rojos.

- Tengan cuidado –dijo Knuckles- Sonic, Shadow, Sash contamos con ustedes –

- No te preocupes Knuckles, te aseguro que le ganaremos –dijo Sonic.

- Sonic ten cuidado –dijo Amy preocupada.

- Shadow contamos contigo –dijo Rouge.

- Sonic tu puedes hacerlo –decia Tails.

- Shadow, Sonic, Sash ganenle –dijo Tikal.

- Señor Sonic tenga cuidado –dijo Cream.

- Chao, chao –decia Cheese.

- Ganenle al Sonic malvado –decia Big.

- Le ganaremos, se los garantizo –dijo Sash.

- Humph –gruño Shadow.

- Muy bien vamonos!!! –grito Sonic y los tres comenzaron a elevarse en dirección a Chaosnic.


	24. Intense Conflict

Chapter 23: Intense Conflict

Los tres hedgehogs avanzaban asía Chaosnic, pero de pronto se detuvieron y comenzaron a hablar de algo, pero nadie logro escuchar de que se trataba.

- Que les ocurre? –pregunto Chaosnic, algo fastidiado.

- Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo? –pregunto Sonic.

- Si –dijeron Shadow y Sash, al mismo tiempo, luego los tres continuaron avanzando hasta que quedaron frente a Chaosnic.

- Los estaba esperando –dijo, mientras mostraba una cara de alegría al ver llegar a nuestros heroes.

- Chaosnic te detendremos –dijo Shadow- tu interfieres con el deseo de Maria, de que todos tengan una oportunidad de ser felices –

- Chaosnic antes de empezar dinos cual es tu objetivo? Porque querías transformarte a tu Super Form? –pregunto Sash, y Chaosnic se sorprendió con la pregunta.

- La razón es… es… -Chaosnic no sabia que responder.

- Ni siquiera tienes alguna razón? –dijo Sash.

- Claro que si, ahora soy mucho más poderoso –dijo Chaosnic, desesperado por contestar algo, finalmente había logrado su cometido se había transformado a su Super Form, pero para que quería transformarse en primer lugar.

- Esa no es una razón –dijo Sash, en ese momento Sonic le hablo a Chaosnic.

- Oye Chaosnic, porque no mejor competimos y vemos quien de los dos es más rápido –

- Claro que yo soy mas rápido, aunque si quieres que te lo… espera no me distraigas, vamos a pelear –

- Sabes Tails me dijo lo amable que fuiste con Amy, esa vez que la usaste como rehén, para obtener las Chaos Emerald que teníamos, me dijo que la liberaste en cuanto Tails te las entrego –agrego Sonic.

- Cállate!!! Ella no me servia, habérmela llevado hubiera sido un desperdicio –dijo Chaosnic, quien se ponía mas y mas furioso.

- Porque no mejor dejamos de pelear y somos amigos? Eh, Chaosnic? – y Sonic levantó el dedo pulgar.

- Calla, ahora comencemos –dijo Chaosnic, quien se lanzo contra Sonic, aplicándole un golpe en estomago, el cual hizo que retrocediera.

- Sonic!!! –gritaron Shadow y Sash al mismo tiempo, los cuales trataron de patear a Chaosnic, peor este esquivo sus patadas y con un rápido movimiento golpeo a Sash en la cara y le lanzo a Shadow un Sonic Wind, el cual no pudo esquivar.

- Aun lado!!! –grito Sonic- quien coloco sus dos manos extendidas asía Chaosnic para luego gritar- SONIC TORNADO!!!!!! –un gran remolino de viento azul salio de las manos de Sonic y se impacto directamente contra Chaosnic, el cual salio despedido en el aire, para luego detenerse en seco.

- Rayos…… huh? –Chaosnic volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con Shadow, el cual comenzó a atacarlo con varios golpes consecutivos y Chaosnic en vez de esquivarlos también comenzó a atacar a Shadow con golpes consecutivos, los dos no paraban de golpearse, antes un momento en que Shadow, con un rápido movimiento se coloco tras Chaosnic, cruzo sus brazos, bajo los de Chaosnic, el cual quedo inmovilizado- suéltame!!! –

- Ahora, Sonic!!! Sash!!! –y los dos hedgehog, se colocaron a un metro de Chaosnic, Sonic se preparo para dispararle un Sonic Tornado y Sash saco un fragmento de la Master Emerald y se preparo para lanzar un Master Control.

- No!!! –grito Chaosnic, quien trataba de soltarse.

- No lo lograras –le decia Shadow, quien con un rápido movimiento soltó a Chaosnic y con sus dos pies lo pateo en la espalda, impulsándolo a la mitad, y Chaosnic se vio en el medio de un triangulo formado por Sonic, Shadow y Sash, y los tres al mismo tiempo gritaron.

- SONIC TORNADO!!!!!! –

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –

- MASTER CONTROL!!!!!! –

Y las tres técnicas al impactarse formaron una gran explosión de energía, la cual levanto mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo, los tres notaron que Chaosnic había desaparecido.

- Rayos, donde esta? –pregunto Sash, de pronto empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos que venían de enzima de ellos, cuando los tres miraron, vieron horrorizados la figura de Chaosnic intacta.

- Buen intento, mis amigos, casi lo consiguen –y Chaosnic paro de aplaudir.

- Ya veo que eres una replica exacta de Sonic –dijo Shadow- es casi imposible matarte –

- Como lograste escapar? –dijo Sash con curiosidad.

- Es fácil solo use esto –y Chaosnic se coloco en posición y grito- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –

Y Chaosnic desapareció y reapareció frente a Sash y comenzó a golpearlo con varias patadas y golpes, las cuales Sash apenas logro esquivar, Sash finalmente retrocedió, estaba bastante lastimado.

- Bien tiempo de acabar contigo –Y Chaosnic apunto a Sash con la mano y grito- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –

Y una gran explosión rodeo a Sash, levantando mucho polvo, del fondo de la gran nube de polvo se vio caer el cuerpo de Sash, pero antes llegar al piso, este reacciono, se elevo y se junto con Sonic y Shadow.

- Es más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos –comento Sash.

- Bien… Oye Chaosnic!!! –grito Sonic.

- Que quieres ahora? –pregunto Chaosnic.

- Mi oferta sigue en pie, que tal una carrera? –

- Una carrera? Por que no, seria divertido –contesto Chaosnic con emoción.

Mientras tanto, en tierra firme.

- Soy yo o Chaosnic se esta poniendo mas y mas fuerte? –dijo Rouge.

- Si, mientras que Sonic, Shadow y Sash parecen debilitarse –agrego Knuckles.

- Pero si lo notan, Chaosnic ya no desea pelear, que le estará pasando? –interrumpió Tails.

- CHAOSNIC!!!!!! –grito Eggman, desde su transporte flotante- que haces? Debes destruir a Sonic!!! –

- Que? Es verdad, acabare con ustedes –

- Rayos –exclamo Shadow.

- Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado –agrego Sash.

- No se preocupen, ven que casi lo logramos, eso significa que lo estamos consiguiendo, solo tenemos que insistir –dijo Sonic.

- Bien yo lo atacare, ustedes sigan con lo planeado –

- Ten cuidado Sash, podría ser peligroso, tus energías se están agotando –le dijo Shadow.

- No te preocupes –y Sash le sonrió, y se lanzo contra Chaosnic.

- Bien, primero acabare contigo –y Chaosnic se lanzo en busca de Sash.

Los dos comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro, ninguno se preocupaba de esquivar un golpe, el único propósito era golpear a su oponente, se movían de un lado otro, sin dejar de golpearse, hasta que Chaosnic pateo a Sash en el estomago, con las dos piernas tirándolo al piso.

- Ahora acabare contigo –Chaosnic extendió la mano y apunto a Sash- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! -

Y una gran explosión rodeo a Sash, cuando el polvo levantado se disipo, se vio a Sash, medio golpeado, tirado en el piso, sin su Super Form.

- No Sash!!! –grito Knuckles, quien fue en busca de Sash.

- Ahora les toca a ustedes –dijo Chaosnic, mientras se volteaba a ver a Sonic y a Shadow.

- Oye, Chaosnic, te lo digo otra vez, por que no mejor una carrera? –le dijo Sonic.

- Supongo que estaría bien –dijo Chaosnic, el cual le sonrió- bien cuando comenzamos? Shadow quieres participar? –

- CHAOSNIC!!!!!! –grito Eggman- que rayos te pasa? Que no ves que debes enfrentarlos, no competir con ellos- Y Eggman se acerco en su trasporte.

- Pero Dr. ya no tengo deseos de pelear con ellos, prefiero una buena carrera –

- Que rayos te ocurre? Esto no debería de pasarte –

Mientras tanto, Knuckles levantaba a Sash y lo ayudaba a caminar colocando su brazo en su espalda, cuando llegaron con los demás Sash comenzó a hablar.

- Si, todo esta saliendo según el plan -

- A que te refieres? –pregunto Rouge.

- Verán, antes de pelear con el, organizamos un plan –respondió Sash.

- Un plan? –pregunto Tails.

- Verán, nuestro verdadero objetivo era debilitar la Chaos Soul, enviándole poco a poco energía positiva a Chaosnic, ven cual fue el resultado, Chaosnic ya no quiere pelear, todo porque la Chaos Soul, ya no afecta sus sentimientos y emociones debido a lo débil que esta –

- Claro, por eso Chaosnic se ponía cada vez mas fuerte mientras que ustedes se debilitaban –exclamo Tails, mientras extendía su mano izquierda y la golpeaba con el puño derecho.

- Exacto –exclamo Sash, con entusiasmo.

- Pero crees que funcione –pregunto Tails.

- Eso espero –

Devuelta con la batalla en el aire.

- Como que ya no quieres pelear con ellos? Debes pelear!!! –le decia Eggman a Chaosnic.

- Creo que funciono –dijo Sonic.

- Si, tal parece que Chaosnic pronto se revelara contra Eggman –agrego Shadow.

- Chaosnic, algo le debe pasar a tu Chaos Soul –dijo Eggman.

- Déjame en paz, Eggman –y Chaosnic golpeo el trasporte de Eggman, el cual salio volando asía otro lugar.

- Bien mejor bajemos –dijo Chaosnic y los tres bajaron hasta el piso- bien comenzamos? –

- Claro –dijo Sonic, mientras le sonreía.

- Ahora Chaos!!!!!! –grito Eggman.

- Que? –exclamo Chaosnic, mientras Chaos lo sujetaba por la espalda, de pronto Chaos comenzó a volver a la normalidad, su color naranja se tornaba celeste y sus ojos rubí se tornaban esmeralda, hasta que finalmente, volvió totalmente a la normalidad, y Chaosnic quedo parado, con la vista asía abajo –

- Chaosnic estas bien? –pregunto Sonic, quien se había acercado con la mano extendida.

- Mejor que nunca –Chaosnic levanto la vista.

- Si, ahora la Chaos Soul, a recuperado fuerzas al absorber las energías negativas que controlaban a Chaos –dijo Eggman.

- Que? –exclamo Shadow.

- Rayos tanto trabajo, para nada –se lamentaba Sonic.

- Y ahora –Chaosnic se elevo muy alto, extendió su mano asía Sonic, el cual mostró una cara de preocupación, luego Chaosnic movió su mano y apunto asía…… el Santuario Oscuro- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! –

Y todos vieron como el Santuario se destruía, hasta que todo se hizo polvo y solo quedo una gran esfera de energía negativa.

- Chaosnic que has hecho!!! –grito Eggman.

- Ahora absorberé mas energía –y Chaosnic empezó a absorber la energía negativa, que quedo del Santuario Oscuro, hasta que no quedo nada- Si, me siento como nuevo, ahora a acabar con ustedes –

- Rayos, vamos Sonic –dijo Shadow, mientras el y Sonic se lanzaban contra Chaosnic, el cual se cruzo de brazos, cuando los estuvieron a punto de llegar, se estrellaron contra un campo de energía, creado por Chaosnic, los dos gritaron de dolor y se alejaron.

- Chaosnic, eres increíble –grito Eggman quien se acerco en su trasporte flotante, pero Chaosnic lo miro y le sonrió.

- Ahora ya no te nesecito –Y Chaosnic, golpeo la nave de Eggman, el cual salio volando hasta un punto lejano en el bosque.

- Rayos, ahora es más fuerte –dijo Shadow.

- Bien hora de acabar con ustedes –

- Espera Chaosnic, que paso con la carrera? –pregunto Sonic.

- Olvídala –Y Chaosnic comenzó a atacar a Sonic y a Shadow, los cuales apenas podían defenderse.

- Rayos, parece que todos nuestros cálculos salieron mal, debe haber algo que podamos hacer –decia Sash, mientras miraba la pelea desde el piso.

- Sonic, tu puedes!!! –gritaba Amy.

- No se rindan!!! –les gritaba Knuckles.

- Ustedes pueden!!! –decia Tails, pero ningún animo servia, Chaosnic estaba ganando y los dos apenas y podían defenderse.

- Claro, eso es!!! –grito Sash, cuya cara mostraba una gran emoción.

- Que ocurre? –pregunto Knuckles, quien aun le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

- Knuckles ven conmigo, tengo un plan –


	25. Enter Super Knuckles

Chapter 24: Enter Super Knuckles

Chaosnic atacaba a Sonic y a Shadow, sin piedad, los golpeaba a los dos al mismo tiempo, luego le dio un golpe en la cara a Sonic y una patada en el estomago a Shadow, los cuales retrocedieron.

- Esto sujeto nos esta acabando –dijo Shadow, algo enojado.

- No te rindas, podemos ganarle –exclamo Sonic, tratando de animarlo.

- Miren a los heroes, totalmente acabados –dijo Chaosnic, riéndose de ellos.

- Cállate y pelea! –grito Shadow.

- Muy bien –dijo Chaosnic, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa de maldad.

Chaosnic se lanzo contra Sonic y Shadow, Shadow se hizo a un lado y Chaosnic se impacto en Sonic, con una patada en el estomago, luego Sonic trato de golpearlo, pero Chaosnic le sujeto el brazo y lo golpeo en la cara, después arrojo a Sonic contra Shadow, el cual agarro a Sonic y luego se lanzo contra Chaosnic, pero antes de llegar con el uso un Chaos Control, para desaparecer y reaparecer atrás de Chaosnic, para atacarlo con una patada, pero unos centímetros antes de que su patada se impacte en Chaosnic, este desapareció y reapareció tras el, dándole una patada con ambos pies en la espalda y tirándolo al piso, luego rápidamente se hecho asía atrás, evitando una patada de Sonic a toda velocidad, después Chaosnic se lanzo asía Sonic, golpeándolo varias veces en el estomago con los puños, para luego darle una rápida patada en la espalda arrojándolo asía donde estaba Shadow.

- Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? –pregunto Chaosnic con tono burlón, luego extendió su mano asía ellos- es hora de terminar con ustedes –

- Creo que es nuestro fin –dijo Shadow, completamente agotado.

- No te rindas, se que algo ocurrirá –dijo Sonic, con una gran sonrisa.

- Nada los salvara! CHAOS CONTROL! –una esfera de energía enorme salio disparada asía ellos.

- No Sonic! –grito Amy.

- No puede terminar así! –exclamo Tails, mientras veían a la esfera acercarse a ellos.

Sonic y Shadow ya estaban listos, para recibir la esfera que marcaría su fin, pero de la nada, apareció una figura, la cual detuvo la esfera, que estaba a unos metros de ellos, no consiguieron ver quien era, ya que la luz de la esfera, era muy intensa, luego el sujeto destruyo la esfera con sus manos y Sonic asombrado dijo:

- Knuckles-

A escasos metros de el estaba Knuckles flotando, con sus ojos color rojo y su cuerpo que brillaba de un color blanco a un color violeta muy claro, y otra vez a un color blanco, consecutivamente.

- No, no puede ser! –grito Chaosnic, horrorizado al ver quien detuvo su ataque.

- Humph –gruño Knuckles, el cual descendió asía donde estaban Shadow y Sonic- están bien? Creí que no llegaría a tiempo –

- Knuckles… -dijo Sonic, con una cara llena de asombro, para luego sonreír y decir- o debería decir Super Knuckles? –

- Pero como? Si nosotros ya utilizamos las Chaos Emerald –decia Shadow, quien no creía lo que veía.

- Escuchen, ustedes recarguen sus energías, yo les daré tiempo, luego les explicare todo –Knuckles volvió a elevarse, para quedar frente a Chaosnic.

- Me impresionas, Knuckles, no entiendo como lo hiciste, pero te aseguro que ni aun así me ganaras –dijo Chaosnic, muy confiado.

- Veamos, quien es más fuerte entonces –

Knuckles y Chaosnic, se pusieron a luchar, con un intercambio de golpes, ninguno se preocupaba de esquivar los golpes del otro.

- Pero como Knuckles, consiguió transformarse a su Super Form? –decia Tails.

- Eso no importa, estoy segura de que Knuckles le ganara –dijo Rouge, quien no dejaba de ver la pelea, mientras que todos la vieron sorprendidos, por la confianza que Rouge tenia en Knuckles.

- Espero que lo logre –dijo Amy.

- Vamos Señor Knuckles! –grito Cream.

- Chao, chao! –grito Cheese.

Knuckles y Chaosnic se separaron, ambos con muchos moretones, por la enorme cantidad de golpes.

- Hu, hu, hu –gimió Chaosnic- eres muy rudo -

- Que ya te cansaste? –dijo Knuckles, quien golpeo sus puños- porque yo apenas estoy empezando –

- Pelea basura –dijo Chaosnic, mientras se arrojaba a Knuckles y trataba de golpearlo, pero Knuckles esquivo el golpe, elevándose asía arriba y pasando sobre Chaosnic, paro luego golpearlo en la espalda, con ambos puños, Chaosnic gimió y retrocedió unos centímetros, volteo y miro a Knuckles- ahora veras! –grito, mientras extendía su mano- CHAOS CONTROL! –una esfera de energía se disparo asía Knuckles, el cual solo apunto asía la esfera con su puño cerrado.

- MASTER CONTROL! –un rayo de energía color verde, se impacto contra la esfera, destruyéndola y golpeando a Chaosnic, el cual cayo al piso, pero se repuso y se elevo asía Knuckles.

- El Master Control –Chaosnic miro a Knuckles, por unos segundos, para luego decir- pero no tenias fragmentos… entonces –la cara de Chaosnic mostró un gran enojo- m-maldito! Remplasaste las Chaos Emerald, con la Master Emerald! –

Knuckles solo lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Que, es cierto lo que dijo? –pregunto Amy, sorprendida.

- No sabia que la Master Emerald, tuviera tanto poder –dijo Rouge, tan sorprendida como Amy.

- Claro que lo tiene –dijo Sash quien se acerco al grupo.

- Sash… donde estabas? –pregunto Amy.

- Dándole a Knuckles la clave de la victoria –

- Espera, como es posible que la Master Emerald, tenga el mismo poder que las Chaos Emerald? –pregunto Tails.

- No el mismo, aunque la Master Emerald, pueda controlar las Chaos Emerald, no tiene el mismo poder destructivo, pero ahora es la mejor opción, para distraer a Chaosnic, mientras Sonic y Shadow recuperar fuerzas –

- Pero, porque no lo hicieron antes? –pregunto Rouge.

- Porque no se debe utilizar el poder de la Master Emerald de esa forma, solo como último recurso –

- Pero como lo hizo Knuckles, para que la Master Emerald, le diera su energía? –pregunto Tails.

- Hace solo unos minutos, mientras Sonic y Shadow trababan de pelear con Chaosnic.

Flashback.

- Rayos, parece que todos nuestros cálculos salieron mal, debe haber algo que podamos hacer –decia Sash, mientras miraba la pelea desde el piso.

- Sonic, tu puedes! –gritaba Amy.

- No se rindan! –les gritaba Knuckles.

- Ustedes pueden! –decia Tails, pero ningún animo servia, Chaosnic estaba ganando y los dos apenas y podían defenderse.

- Claro, eso es! –grito Sash, cuya cara mostraba una gran emoción.

- Que ocurre? –pregunto Knuckles, quien aun le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

- Knuckles ven conmigo, tengo un plan –

Y Sash y Knuckles, se alejaron asía un área del bosque.

- Pero Sash, que tramas? –

- Ya lo veras –

Cuando llegaron, Sash le mostró a Knuckles sus fragmentos de la Master Emerald.

- Ten, reconstrúyela – Knuckles, los tomo y luego los junto con los suyos, y después de un resplandor, la enorme joya, estaba delante de ellos.

- Cual es tu idea? –

- Escucha, cuando investigue el templo, donde encontré a Tikal, también descubrí algo muy interesante –dijo Sash, sonriéndole.

- De que hablas? –

- En la pared había una escritura que decia: Cuando el poder de los Servidores falle, el Controlador deberá actuar, cuando el antiguo canto sea recitado, y el Guardián con el corazón puro, se prepare a luchar –

- Cielos –exclamo Knuckles sorprendido.

- Tu sabes lo que significa, tu eres el Guardián, pero desgraciadamente, no conozco el canto… -dijo Sash poniendo cara de preocupación.

- Pero yo si –dijo Knuckles con decisión- que debo hacer? –

- Debes pedirle a la Master Emerald, que te entregue su energía –

- Pero no le ocurrirá nada, verdad? –

- No te preocupes, ahora no hay tiempo, adelante, tu eres la ultima esperanza que Sonic y Shadow tienen –Sash retrocedió unos pasos y Knuckles se acerco a la Master Emerald, colocando ambas manos sobre la joya.

(Nota del autor: lo siguiente lo pondré en ingles porque realmente suena mejor en ese idioma)

- The servers are the seven Chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this, give me the power to stop my enemy! –de pronto la Master Emerald comenzó a brillar y Knuckles se elevo, para quedar sobre la gran piedra, luego de un resplandor Knuckles brillaba de un color blanco a un color violeta muy claro, y otra vez a un color blanco, consecutivamente, sus ojos eran de color rojo- cuanto poder… –decia Super Knuckles, que flotaba sobre el suelo.

- Knuckles escucha, debes ir a ayudar a Sonic y a Shadow, rápido! –le dijo Sash.

- Muy bien, aquí voy –Knuckles comenzó a volar en dirección a la pelea.

Fin del Flashback.

- Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Sash.

- Vaya, es increíble –dijo Rouge, sorprendida con el relato de Sash.

En el cielo, Super Knuckles luchaba con Super Chaosnic de igual a igual.

- Ahora veras! –Knuckles se lanzo contra Chaosnic, y le dio varios golpes consecutivos, para terminar con un puño explosivo en la cara.

- Ahora es mi turno –Chaosnic se lanzo, le dio varias patadas a Knuckles en todo el cuerpo, para finalizar con un golpe en la cara.

Ambos se prepararon para luchar de nuevo, Knuckles y Chaosnic se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a golpearse entre los dos, para que luego Chaosnic le diera una patada en la cara a Knuckles y el le diera un golpe en el estomago a Chaosnic, ambos se impulsaron hacia atrás.

Mientras Sonic y Shadow recargaban fuerzas.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, Sonic –le dijo Shadow.

- Si, ahora tenemos toda nuestra energía, otra vez –le respondió Sonic.

- Vamos, hay que acabar con Chaosnic –Shadow había comenzado a elevarse cuando sintió la mano de Sonic en su hombro.

- Espera, dejemos que Knuckles luche –dijo el erizo dorado, quien sonrió, mientras veía a Knuckles luchar con Chaosnic.

- Es tiempo de acabar esto! –grito Chaosnic, quien se lanzo contra el echidna.

- Digo lo mismo! –y el echidna brillante se lanzo contra el Chaosnic.

Ambos empezaron a golpearse, con todas sus fuerzas.


	26. The Final Moment of Chaosnic

Chapter 25: The Final Moment of Chaosnic

Knuckles y Chaosnic luchaban en el cielo, golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas, Knuckles le dio varios golpes en el estomago a Chaosnic, y este le respondió con una patada giratoria en la cara, ambos retrocedieron y se lanzaron contra su oponente otra vez, Knuckles le disparo un Thunder Arrow, pero Chaosnic lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el brazo izquierdo, pero Knuckles lo tomo de las piernas con la mano derecha y lo arrojo lejos, para luego dispararle un Thunder Arrow, el cual Chaosnic no pudo esquivar, descendió un poco, pero se teletransporto con Chaos Control asía donde estaba Knuckles, lo ataco con dos golpes en la cara y luego una patada en las costillas, Knuckles retrocedió un poco y se lanzo contra Chaosnic, atacándolo con un puño explosivo en el estomago, seguido de una serie de golpes en la cara, luego ambos se separaron.

- Rayos, eres un duro oponente –dijo Knuckles, algo cansado, pero si muy emocionado.

- Tu también, eres un duro oponente, pero esto se acabo –Chaosnic, extendió la mano y formo una esfera de energía- Chaos Control! –la esfera se disparo contra Knuckles.

- Así –Knuckles se coloco en poción- Master Control! –y el rayo verde, se impacto contra la esfera de energía, ambas causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo levantado se disperso, Chaosnic había desaparecido.

- Donde esta? –Knuckles miraba para todos lados.

De pronto, algo lo golpeo en la espalda, asiendo que comenzara a descender, pero Knuckles hizo un giro en el aire, para encontrarse cara a cara con Chaosnic, el cual tenia su mano extendida sobre su estomago y le disparo un Chaos Control, el cual arrojo al piso a Super Knuckles, dejando un gran agujero, el cual levanto mucho polvo y en el piso, se veía la figura de Knuckles tirado en el piso, aparentemente inconciente.

- Yo gane –decia Chaosnic feliz- ahora soy el mas poderoso de todos -

- En serio? –dijo una voz muy conocida, tras el.

- Sonic? –dijo volteando, Super Sonic estaba delante de el, sonriéndole.

- No, no puede ser, pero estabas muy débil, como? –

- Super Knuckles nos dio tiempo, para recargar nuestras energías –dijo la voz de Shadow, tras el.

- Que! – Chaosnic se alejo de los.

- Creo que perdiste, porque no te rindes –dijo Sonic.

- Nunca! –Chaosnic estaba furioso.

- Es igual de terco que tu, Sonic –le dijo Shadow.

- Si derribe a Super Knuckles, podré con ustedes –decia, muy confiado.

- En serio? –dijo Sonic, quien le indico con el dedo, asía el agujero que había dejado Super Knuckles.

- Que? –Chaosnic bajo la mirada, para ver horrorizado que en el agujero, ya no estaba Super Knuckles.

- Me buscabas? –dijo la voz de Knuckles elevándose, para quedar entre Sonic y Shadow.

- No, puede ser, no puede ser! –gritaba.

- Tiempo de terminar esto, Sonic, quieres hacerlo tu? –dijo Shadow.

- Seguro? –Shadow asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos Sonic, acábalo ya –dijo Knuckles.

- Muy bien –Sonic, levantó el dedo pulgar y se impulso asía donde estaba Chaosnic.

- Acabare contigo! –

Sonic y Chaosnic se pusieron a luchar, comenzaron a golpearse el uno al otro, la pelea se veía muy igual, Chaosnic pateo a Sonic en el estomago, para luego, golpearlo en la cara, pero Sonic le respondió con una patada en la costillas, y luego una patada giratoria en la cara, ambos se separaron y Chaosnic se lanza contra Sonic, dándole varios golpes en el estomago, y seguido de una patada alta, en el mentón, pero Sonic, le respondió con una patada, en la pierna izquierda, seguido, de una patada en la cara y varios golpes y patadas en el estomago, Chaosnic, con un rápido movimiento se coloco tras Sonic, y le dio una patada en la espalda, para luego sujetar su cabeza y golpearla con su rodilla, pero Sonic volteo y pateo a Chaosnic con ambas piernas en el estomago, para impulsarlo asía arriba, luego se elevo rápidamente, para interceptar a Chaosnic y golpearlo en la espalda, asiéndolo descender rápidamente, Chaosnic se detuvo y quedo en medio del aire, Lugo Sonic descendió para quedar frente a el.

- Acabare contigo –dijo Chaosnic, muy enojado.

-Mejor ríndete, ya perdiste –dijo Sonic, con una cara seria.

- Cállate! –Chaosnic trato de golpearlo tres veces en la cara, pero Sonic los esquivo, simplemente levantando o inclinando su cabeza.

- La pelea termino –Super Sonic, extendió su mano, y un rayo dorado salio disparado golpeando a Chaosnic y dejándolo inmóvil.

- Ah, ah… ah –gemía débilmente, Chaosnic, como si el rayo, estuviera no estuviera atacando su cuerpo, si no su alma.

De pronto, ambos se vieron cubiertos por una cúpula de luz, cuando el rayo desapareció, del pecho de Chaosnic, salio una pequeña esfera de luz oscura, la cual se desintegro en el aire, Super Chaosnic quedo en el aire, cuando de pronto perdió su transformación, y se quedo viendo a Sonic, para al final sonreírle, en ese comente, el cuerpo de Chaosnic se desintegro en cientos de esferas de luz, las cuales de disolvieron en el aire, y en donde estaban las esferas, se notaba una pequeñísima esfera roja, una gota de sangre, la cual se acerco a Super Sonic, y quedo frente a su pecho, para luego desintegrarse en cientos de esferitas rojas, mas pequeñas todavía, las cuales, se introdujeron dentro del pecho de Sonic, luego la cúpula de luz desapareció. Super Sonic descendió al piso y perdió su transformación, en ese momento, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor cuando…

- SONIC! –Amy se le tiro enzima y comenzó a abrazarlo.

- Amy, basta, estoy algo cansado por la pelea –le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Muy bien Sonic, le ganaste a Chaosnic –decia Tails, muy feliz.

- Si Sonic, venció a Chaosnic! –decia Cream que saltaba junto con Cheese.

- Chao, chao! –gritaba Cheese.

- Gran trabajo Sonic –dijo Knuckles, quien había también había perdido su transformación

- Vengan esos cincos, Knuckles –y Sonic y Knuckles golpearon sus manos.

- Ahora Chaosnic fue derrotado, y la paz vuelve al mundo –decia Tikal, con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero no entiendo que le ocurrió al final –decia Tails, quien se puso a pensar.

- Volvió a donde debe estar –dijo Shadow, que al igual que Sonic y Knuckles perdió su transformación, y estaba ayudando a Shatwo a caminar.

- Humph, bien, por lo visto me perdí de una buena pelea –dijo Shatwo.

- Muy bien, ahora a mejor regresemos, hay que celebrar la victoria –dijo Amy, que finalmente soltó a Sonic.

- No cuenten conmigo, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Shadow, con su típica mirada seria.

- O vamos Shadow, no seas, aguafiestas –dijo Rouge, con una mirada de reproche.

- Vamos Shadow, de seguro te divertirás –dijo Tikal, sonriéndole.

- Esta bien –

- Y donde la hacemos la fiesta? –pregunto Sash.

- Mañana en casa de Tails! –dijo Amy, muy emocionada.

- Que! –dijo Tails.

- Muy bien, esta decidido, vamonos! –dijo Amy.

Y todos nuestros heroes, comienzan a caminar devuelta a Station Square. Todos menos un gato gordo, que perseguía a una rana, que saltaba de allí, para allá.


	27. The Final

Chapter 26: The Final

- Realmente, no hay fruta como la de Angel Island –decia Sash, al día siguiente, en la mañana, quien estaba comiendo, una fuente llena de frutas y sujetaba unas uvas, con la mano derecha y una manzana en la izquierda.

- Tu lo has dicho –dijo Knuckles- pero… porque Angel Island aun no se eleva! –

- Cálmate Knuckles –le decia Tikal.

- Como quieres que me calme, si ya colocamos la Master Emerald y aun no se eleva! –

- Cálmate –dijo Sash- es solo un efecto secundario por usar su energía, para transformarte, calculo que se le pasara en una semana o dos -

- Mas te vale, porque me dijiste que no le ocurriría nada –le dijo el echidna, con una mirada de asesino.

Mientras en casa de Tails.

- Muy bien, hay que preparar todo –dijo Amy, quien entro a la cocina, con varias bolsas de supermercado, seguida por Cream, que traía más bolsas.

- No crees que son muchas Amy? –le decia Tails, que entro con mas bolsas.

- Claro que no –dijo la hedgehog rosa.

- Ok –dijo Tails, luego pensó- mi casa va a quedar hecha un desastre –

En otro lugar, en un edificio muy alto, se veía a Shadow, parado al borde, mirando a la gente, cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar le hablo.

- Humph, por lo que veo, ahora vuelves a tu misión, eh Shadow? –dijo Shatwo, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta, del techo del edificio.

- Si, ahora volveré a viajar para asegurarme de que todos tengan una oportunidad de ser felices –

- No te importara que otro lobo solitario te siga, verdad? –

- Humph, has lo que quieras –

Shatwo se le acerca.

- Y dime iras a la fiesta, para celebrar la victoria-

- Tal vez, eso no lo se –

- Te importa si yo voy? –

- Humph –

- Humph –

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de piérdete, pero luego se sonrieron.

En el departamento de Rouge.

- Voy o no voy –decia Rouge, en voz alta.

Se paseaba por el departamento, y se sentó en el sillón.

- Voy o no voy –cerro los ojos- quienes iran, supongo que ira Shadow, si va Tikal, también iran Sonic, Tails porque es su casa, Amy porque organizo la fiesta –comenzó a pensar, cuando de pronto la silueta de un echidna vino a su mente, pero abrió los ojos y grito- Basta! En que cosas estoy pensando –se paro y camino hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo en la entrada- iré! Pero llegare tarde –luego entro y se sentó en su cama- esta bien iré, solo espero que el este allí… basta en que estoy pensando-

En la noche, en casa de Tails.

- Muy bien, que lindo quedo todo, ahora podremos esperar a los invitados –dijo Amy.

De pronto sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy –dijo Tails, abrió la puerta y delante de el estaban Knuckles, Tikal y Sash.

- Hola pasen –dijo Tails, con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias –Knuckles entro.

- Gracias Tails –le dijo Tikal, cuando entro- que lindo dejaron todo –

- Gracias –Sash entro y se dirigió a la mesa donde pusieron la comida- hum, comida –

Pasan unos minutos y suena el timbre otra vez, esta vez era Rouge.

- Que acogedor quedo todo esto –de pronto cruzo miradas con Knuckles, y solo desvió la mirada, y se fue a sentar.

Después llegaron Shadow y Shatwo.

- Humph, al parecer todo va bien, en la fiesta –dijo Shadow, para luego ver a Tikal y susurrar- Tikal… -

- Que ocurre? –pregunto Shatwo.

- No nada –Shadow camino asía donde estaba Tikal.

- Humph –Shatwo se fue a sentar.

Pasan algunos minutos, y tocan el timbre.

- Debe ser Sonic –dijo Amy, con estrellas en los ojos.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

- So-nic… –dijo decepcionanda.

- Ven, les dije que olfatee una fiesta –dijo Vector, entrando a la casa.

- Una fiesta, weee! –dijo Charmy entrando.

- Con permiso –dijo Espio.

- Comida! –Vector fue a comer, Charmy se puso a volar por hay y Espio se fue a sentar.

- Sonic! Donde estas! –grito la joven hedgehog rosa.

Mientras en una calle de Station Square, Sonic corría a toda velocidad asía la casa de Tails.

- Creo que se me hizo tarde –dijo el hedgehog azul- mejor me doy prisa -

Y un rayo azul, cruzo a toda velocidad la ciudad, que al fin tenia paz, después de tanto tiempo.

The End

Nota Final del Autor: Bueno esto es el fin de este fic, pero quiero decirles que no, el de mi saga, pronto verán la secuela, con nuevas aventuras, nuevos personajes y nuevos enemigos, quiero darles las gracias a mis amigos, Raven, Tarem, X-Zero, Poly, Rouge, Lima y Cream, por darse el tiempo de leer este fic, también a todos los que lo han leído pero no han dejado review, bueno adiós.


End file.
